Betrayed By Love
by kendra151
Summary: Susan spends one night with a charming stranger and her life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally came across some of my old stories and I decided to post this one here. Some of you old timers may remember it. Keep in mind, this was an old Kane fic that I wrote several years ago, back when he still wore his mask. Hopefully, there are some newbies here who will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kane or Glen Jacobs, nor am I affiliated with the WWE in any way. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**

**Chapter 1**

Susan sat alone in the dark booth of the hotel bar, trying to make sense of her life. She stared at her half-empty glass of wine as her mind relived the events of the past week. She had often thought she had the perfect life. She had a wonderful husband and a good marriage. But in a blink of an eye, her whole world had been turned upside down.

She still had a hard time believing what she had seen. She had come home early on Tuesday, only to find her husband in bed with another woman. She had been absolutely devastated. Apparently ten years of marriage meant nothing to the man. She had thrown the woman out of the house, but her husband had refused to leave. He had sworn to her that he still loved her and he wanted to work things out with her. He said that he wouldn't just walk away from ten years of marriage. Too bad he hadn't thought about that before he decided to sleep with someone else.

Susan had been furious with him for betraying her. She had stalked around the house for two days, refusing to speak to him at all, until her boss called her and offered her a chance to go on a business trip for him. She had gladly jumped at the chance, desperately needing to get away from everyone for a while. And now here she was, sitting alone in some old hotel bar, actually feeling sorry for herself.

She looked down at her hand, which looked naked without her wedding rings. She had taken them off before she left, unsure of whether or not she would even return to him. But as she sat there alone, she realized how much she still loved her husband. The truth was, she couldn't have asked for a better person to spend the rest of her life with. They had been childhood sweethearts and had married straight out of high school. At the time, they were only 18 years old. Everyone had assumed that at their age, their marriage wouldn't even last a year. But Susan had taken great pride in knowing they had proven everybody wrong. They were deeply in love with each other, and while there had been some difficult times, they were both committed to making the marriage work. Or so she thought.

Seeing David with another woman was like dumping a bucket of cold ice water on her head. When had their marriage gone so bad? Or had it been like that for a while and she had simply been too busy to notice?

The more she thought about it, the more she realized it wasn't completely David's fault. Even though it didn't give him an excuse to go running into the arms of another woman, she realized that she had been neglecting her husband. Her job had always been very demanding of her time and it had become even worse now that her company was in the midst of merging with their largest competitor. Susan worked as one of the top accountants for her firm and with all the negotiations going on between the companies, her overtime hours had skyrocketed. Susan was proud of the work she did. She had worked herself hard to graduate from college at the top of her class and to secure her first job as a corporate accountant. David had been very supportive of her for awhile too. But as the demands of her job increased, it started to place a strain on their marriage. He was unhappy with the amount of time she was spending away from home. He had told her many times exactly how he felt, but she had simply shrugged him off as being petty and jealous. Now she realized exactly how hurt he must have felt. She had chosen her job over her own husband, just like he had chosen another woman over her.

Realizing that both of them were to blame, Susan knew she couldn't simply walk away from their marriage. At least not without trying to work things out first. They both had issues that had to be dealt with, but if they could find the love that they once had for each other, she thought maybe they could survive together.

Susan looked back down at her hand, regretting her haste in removing her rings. This was the first time in ten years that she had ever taken them off. A pang of guilt hit her and she felt the sudden urge to call her husband. She had left without even saying a word to him and she figured that he was probably worried about her. She decided that she would head on up to her room and give him a call…let him know that they needed to have a serious talk when she got back home.

She stared at her glass for a moment, then raised it to her lips, finishing off the wine. As she gathered her things and prepared to leave, she was interrupted by a man who sat down in the booth across from her.

"Hey darlin'. What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a place like this all by yourself?" he asked. Susan realized immediately that the man was drunk.

"Uh…leaving." she replied, as she picked up her things and tried to stand up.

The man quickly reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her back down into her seat.

"Where do you think you're goin'? Don't you know it's rude to walk away from somebody when they're talkin' to ya."

Susan yanked on her arm, trying to get it free, but this only caused the man to tighten his hold on her.

"I think I'd like to get to know you a little better." the man growled as he moved around the table and sat down next to her, pinning her inside the booth. He leaned into her as he attempted to plant a drunken kiss on her lips.

"Get away from me!" she said, as she tried to shove the man off of her. She managed to knock him off balance for just a moment, but he quickly righted himself and leaned in toward her again.

Suddenly a large arm appeared out of nowhere and Susan saw the man being yanked from his seat and tossed on the ground.

"I think that means NO!" she heard a deep voice growl, as she looked at the mountain of a man towering over her.

"Sorry man. Didn't know she belonged to you." the drunk mumbled as he picked himself up off of the floor and staggered away.

"Are you alright?" the man asked softly, taking a seat across from her. "Did he hurt you?"

Susan looked up at the man sitting in front of her. He was a huge man, extremely muscular, with long, curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her eyes met his and Susan felt a surge of energy course through her body. She was unable to speak as she continued to stare into his beautiful face.

"Ma'am?" he asked softly, when he finally regained his composure.

Whatever Susan was feeling, he was feeling it as well. It was like some kind of immediate connection between them.

He waved his hand slowly across her face, causing her to pull out of her shocked stupor.

"I'm fine." she whispered softly, when she realized the man was speaking to her. "I was just… heading back to my room."

Susan tried to gather her things together once more, but her hands were shaking so bad, she could barely hold them. The man noticed and reached out for one of her hands, engulfing it with his much larger one.

She closed her eyes at the contact, feeling another spark course through her. What was this man doing to her? She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"Seems to me like you could use another drink first." he said softly, noticing how badly she was shaking. "Let me buy you another one."

Unable to find her voice, she slowly nodded her head. The man left the table and headed to the bar to get their drinks and Susan stared at his broad shoulders as she watched him walk away. If she had been smart, she would have collected her things and left while he was gone. But she doubted if her legs would work right now. She sat there and watched the man gather their drinks and head back to the table.

He sat down across from her again and slid another glass of wine in front of her.

"Thanks." she replied, trying to calm herself down long enough to pick the glass up and take a drink.

"So, Miss..uh…"he stuttered, realizing that he didn't know her name.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Susan. Susan Chandler." she replied, reaching out to shake his hand.

"My name is Glen Jacobs. Nice to meet you." he replied, as he took her hand in his once more. He held it tightly for a moment before reluctantly letting it go.

"So, what are you doing in a place like this all alone?" he asked curiously, noticing that she wasn't wearing a wedding band.

"I'm actually in town on some business. The company that I work for is in the process of merging with it's largest competitor and with all of the negotiating going on, they're keeping me quite busy." she replied, beginning to feel at ease around this big man.

"And what exactly do you do?" he asked.

"I'm an accountant. One of the top accountants in the company as a matter of fact. So whenever there is a financial crisis of some kind, they call on me to straighten it all out."

"Sounds like a pretty difficult job." he replied.

"It can be pretty stressful at times. But I've always liked working with numbers and it's something that I do very well, so it's not that bad." she answered. "What do you do for a living, Mr. Jacobs?"

"Please call me Glen." he replied. He hesitated for a moment before answering her question.

"I work for the WWE." he whispered quietly, not wanting anyone else around them to overhear. The last thing he wanted right now was to be bombarded by fans.

"The WWE?" she repeated. "I'm afraid I've never heard of them before. Is it a fairly new company?"

Glen smiled. Apparently this woman had no idea who he was.

"Well, up until recently, it was known as the WWF, but a lawsuit forced them to change their initials."

Susan shook her head in confusion. She hadn't heard of the WWF either.

"WWE stands for World Wrestling Entertainment. I'm a professional wrestler." he stated softly, when he realized she had no idea what he was talking about.

Susan stared at him for a moment before she started laughing.

"Of course! The WWF." she replied. "God, you must think I've been living under a rock all my life. I know about the WWF. I used to watch a little wrestling when I was younger, but that's been so many years ago, I had completely forgotten about it."

She stopped and took another good look at him.

"You're certainly a lot bigger than any of the guys I remember seeing back then. Are they all your size now?" she joked.

Glen chuckled softly. "No. I'm one of the bigger guys around today. Although there are a few who are my size and some that are even bigger."

Susan laughed softly, thinking for a moment that he was simply joking with her. She couldn't imagine a man any bigger than the one she was talking to now.

"You're serious?" she asked, when she realized he wasn't joking.

Glen nodded his head and smiled. "You don't believe me do you?"

He slid to the edge of the booth and looked toward the corner of the room, before pointing in that direction. Susan peeked around the edge of the booth to see who he was pointing at and her eyes grew wide when she saw several large men sitting around the tables in the back of the room.

"You see that guy sitting against the wall?" he asked.

"The one with all the tattoos?" she replied.

"Yeah. His name is Mark Callaway, otherwise known as the Undertaker. Our characters are brothers." Glen stated.

She looked back at Glen and smiled.

"I can see the resemblance." she laughed, noticing that they appeared to be close to the same size.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many big men in one place like this before, but I guess if there all as nice as you, I don't have anything to worry about." she added with a smile.

Glen smiled as he took another drink of his beer. This was turning out to be a very interesting evening!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The couple chatted for a while longer, feeling more and more at ease around each other as the time passed. The electricity between them was unbearably strong and Susan found herself staring at him on several occasions, before she caught herself and pulled her eyes away from him. Glen felt the attraction too. He was inexplicably drawn to this woman and he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her.

Finally, Susan finished her drink and gathered her things to leave. It was getting late and she needed to get some rest before her business meeting the next day.

She stood up from the table and looked back down at Glen.

"Thank you so much for helping me. It's been very nice talking to you." she said as she extended her hand to him again.

Glen rose from his seat and took her hand once more.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked softly. "Just in case that jerk is outside waiting on you somewhere."

Susan looked into his eyes and was completely unable to resist him.

"Yes." she whispered softly.

Glen led her out of the bar and they headed toward the elevators.

"What floor are you on?" he asked, as the door closed behind them.

"Fifth floor." she replied.

Glen pushed the button, then turned around to face her again. The second that he saw her looking at him, he knew he had to have her. He had felt the chemistry between them all night and he wasn't about to just let her slip through his fingers. He approached her slowly, raising his hands to cup her face. Susan saw the look in his eyes, but she was helpless to pull away from him. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss this man.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and Susan immediately pressed her body against him. He quickly deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly against his lips. He backed her against the wall of the elevator and finally breaking the kiss, began to trail a small path up and down the side of her neck with his lips. Susan closed her eyes, giving in to the passion she was feeling at the moment. For the first time in days, she wasn't thinking about her husband or her marriage. Her only thoughts were of this huge man who was holding her and the incredible sensations that he was stirring within her.

Realizing that the elevator had stopped, Glen glanced at the panel long enough to close the door back and hit the button for the seventh floor. When the elevator finally stopped again, he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the hallway, stopping in front of one of the doors.

Susan looked at the number on the door and realized immediately she wasn't on her floor.

"Where are we?" she whispered softly, as Glen fumbled for his key.

"My room." he replied softly, as he pulled her inside and closed the door.

Unable to bear the absence of her touch, he reached out and snaked one of his arms around her waist and pulled her against him before claiming her lips again. He kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth when he felt her lips part beneath his. Cupping her cheek in one of his large hands, he angled her head to give him better access to her willing mouth. As the kiss grew in intensity, he held her tighter to his body and began to grind himself against her, so that she could feel his straining erection, even through the material of his jeans. Without breaking the kiss, he began to gently push her backwards, urging her toward the bed.

By this time Susan was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure of his touch. Raising her hands, she grabbed the front of Glen's shirt and frantically pulled it free from his jeans, before trying to remove it from his body. Glen broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head, before leaning down and capturing her lips again. Susan let her hands wander up his chiseled arms and across his well-muscled chest, enjoying the feel of his soft skin beneath her fingers.

With an equal desperation, Glen unbuttoned her blouse and slid it down her arms, letting it fall in a puddle around her feet. Then reaching around her, he unfastened her bra and removed it as well, letting it join her shirt on the floor. Then he moved his hands lower and unzipped her skirt and pushed it down her hips, along with her panties. By this time, they had reached the bed and Susan began to lower herself down onto it when she felt the back of her legs come in contact with the mattress. Glen eased them both down onto the bed, being careful not to crush her as he positioned himself over her.

Finally breaking the kiss, he trailed soft kisses down her jaw toward her ear. He heard Susan's sharp intake of breath when he sucked the lobe in his mouth and nibbled it lightly. Susan let her hands wander across the broad expanse of his back, feeling the muscles twitch as he moved. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, and the feeling of his skin against hers was enough to drive her mad.

Glen began to kiss down her neck and across her shoulders, alternating between gentle bites and light flicks of his tongue. He gradually worked his way down to her breasts, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh until her nipples were hardened and raised. Susan squirmed helplessly beneath him, the sensations threatening to drown her. His every touch was sending shock waves of pleasure through her and she moaned loudly in anticipation as she felt his lips travel over the soft skin of her belly as he moved lower down her body. Positioning himself on the bed between her parted legs, he traced the outline of her folds with the tip of his tongue. Then using his fingers to pull them apart, he found her sensitive clit and began to stroke it as well. Gasping loudly, Susan came almost immediately at the contact. Fisting her hands in his long hair, she cried out loudly as she writhed and twisted beneath him.

Smiling at her responses to him, Glen backed off for a moment to let her cool down before he started the whole process all over again. His erection was now throbbing painfully within the confines of his jeans, but he did his best to ignore the pain, wanting instead to concentrate only on her pleasure. He continued to tease her, bringing her to the brink over and over again, backing off each time before he let her fall off. She cried and pleaded with him to end his wonderful torture, but her pleas continued to fall on deaf ears until he finally decided to take pity on her. Pulling himself from the bed, he quickly fumbled with the button on his jeans, as he tried to remove them. Susan whimpered loudly at the loss of contact and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Hurry…Glen…Please hurry!" she pleaded as she reached out for him.

Once he removed his remaining clothes, Glen quickly rejoined her on the bed, laying himself over her once more and positioning himself at her entrance. He caught her lips in another fierce kiss as he began to push himself inside of her. Susan arched her hips upward against him, trying to take all of him inside. He filled her completely, stretching her warm flesh around his pulsating shaft. Breaking the kiss, Glen moaned loudly at her tightness before he began to kiss and nibble on her neck and throat again. Susan clawed frantically at his back, desperately trying to get him to increase his pace. Matching her desperation with a fierceness of his own, he began to thrust harder and faster, pushing her closer and closer toward her release.

"More…please Glen…faster" she panted, digging her nails painfully into his shoulders.

Sensing how close she really was, Glen began to move even faster, murmuring his own words of encouragement in her ear.

"Come on baby….so close…I can feel you." he moaned softly. "Come for me baby…come on."

The sound of his deep voice rumbling in her ear was the last straw and she cried out loudly as the wave of pleasure crashed over her. The sound of her moans and the feel of her body tightening around his own was more than Glen could take and he fell over the edge with her into a world of pleasure that was more intense than anything he had ever felt before.

When he finally drifted back to earth, he realized that he was still laying on top of her. Gathering her in his arms, he rolled onto his back bringing Susan with him so that her head rested on his shoulder, her legs still entwined with his. Smiling down at her, he realized that she was already asleep. He stared at her sleeping form, still amazed at the connection he felt with this beautiful woman. He closed his eyes as images of her replayed over and over again in his mind. He didn't know much about her…yet. All he really knew was her name. But it didn't matter. There would be plenty of time later to discover everything about her. Because now that he had found her, he wasn't about to let her slip away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Susan began to stir in the bed as she awakened, slowly coming to the realization that she was resting against something that was incredibly warm. At first she snuggled deeper into the warmth, content to simply lay there and enjoy it. But as all of her senses began to come back to her, she realized that whatever she was laying against was moving. Jerking her head up, she froze when she saw she was lying in bed next to Glen, who was still asleep and snoring lightly. Her mind began to replay the events from the previous night and she realized that she had slept with this handsome man that she had met in the bar.

"_Oh my God!"_ Susan screamed in her mind. _"What have I done?"_

Scrambling from the bed as quickly and quietly as possible so as not to awaken Glen, she searched frantically around the floor for her clothes. She dressed herself as fast as she possibly could, then casting one last glance at Glen's sleeping form, she headed out the door, still buttoning her blouse as she went. She stumbled to the elevator, collapsing in relief when she was safely inside.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she said out loud to herself, as she pushed the button for her floor. "You're a married woman, for crying out loud!"

Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, Susan left the elevator and hurried to her room. She knew she had to get packed and get out of there soon, before Glen came looking for her.

"_What makes you think he would come looking for you?", _she asked herself, as she quickly undressed to shower.

"Oh he will." she replied, feeling another wave of panic hit her. "After last night…I'm sure he will."

Susan quickly showered and dressed, and then packing the remainder of her things, she left her room and disappeared into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXX

Glen stretched and rolled onto his side, reaching out for Susan as he moved. He ran his hand up the mattress towards her pillow, before he finally realized that she was no longer in the bed with him. Sitting up quickly, he glanced around the room searching for her. Hesitantly, he called out to her, thinking that maybe she had stepped into the bathroom for a moment. When there was no answer, he climbed out of the bed and looked down at the floor, noticing that all of her clothes were gone.

"Shit!" he muttered, grabbing his jeans up off of the floor. "I've got to find her before she leaves."

Picking up the phone, he tried to dial the front desk with one hand, while trying to slip his jeans on with the other. It rang several times before the desk clerk finally answered.

"This is Mr. Jacobs in room 725. I need you to connect me to Susan Chandler's room. I know she's on the fifth floor but I'm not sure about the room number."

"Just one moment, sir." the desk clerk replied and Glen fidgeted nervously as he listened to the man type away on his keyboard.

"Did you say Susan Chandler?" the clerk finally asked.

"Yes! Susan Chandler! Fifth floor!" Glen repeated, starting to lose his patience.

"I'm sorry sir. She's already checked out of her room."

"Fuck!" Glen mumbled under his breath as he slammed his fist against the desk. "Look, I know you don't normally do this kind of thing, but I really need to get her information from you. It's extremely urgent that I find her." Glen stated.

"I'm sorry sir but it's our policy to not give out any of that information…"

"Look buddy, I don't care about your stupid policies. I need that information now and if I don't get it from you, then I'm going to come down to that front desk and beat it out of you!"

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information sir. If you'd like you can come down here and speak to the manager…"

That's all Glen heard before he slammed the phone back down on the desk. Grabbing up the remainder of his clothes, he got dressed and headed out of his room. He stormed toward the elevators, thankfully finding one that was empty. When he reached the ground floor, he headed in the direction of the front desk, clenching his fists when he spotted the clerk that he had spoken to only moments before. The clerk happened to look up and he spotted Glen stalking toward him from across the lobby. Glen almost chuckled when he saw the poor man's face lose every ounce of its color. Before the man had a chance to hide, Glen was right in his face, grabbing his shirt and pulling him halfway across the desktop.

"I want that information and I want it now!" he growled. "And if I don't get it right this minute, I'm going to take this…" Glen shouted, raising one of his large fists, "and put it right through your face!"

By this time, the clerk was so frightened he couldn't find his voice to reply. Fortunately for him, Mark happened to venture into the lobby at the same time and he quickly rushed over to pull Glen off of the poor man.

"Dammit Glen! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark asked, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the desk.

He was completely stunned by Glen's behavior. Glen was the one who was always so quiet and so friendly to everyone. Mark didn't think he had ever seen him that upset at anyone before.

"What's a matter? Room service run out of food or somethin'?" Mark joked, trying to ease the tension a little bit.

"Fuck you!" Glen shouted, casting one last glare at the frightened clerk before walking away from Mark and stalking back to the elevators.

Glen managed to duck inside and close the door before Mark had a chance to join him. But Mark wasn't about to give up that easily and he caught another one and followed Glen back upstairs.

When Glen reached his floor, he headed back to his room, with Mark hot on his trail.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark asked again, as he followed Glen into his room and shut the door. "What did that poor man do to get you all bent outta shape so early this mornin'?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mark!" he grumbled, as he sank back down onto the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that pretty lady I saw you leavin' the bar with last night, would it?" Mark asked with a smirk. "What happened? Was she disappointed the Big Red Machine wasn't able to live up to his name?" he chuckled.

Glen raised his head and glared at him. "I don't recall inviting you in here!" he growled.

"Look man, I'm just jokin' with you." Mark replied, pulling up a chair and taking a seat in front of Glen. "Now come on, what's wrong? As long as I've known you, I've never seen you this upset before. So what's the problem?"

Glen let out a loud sigh of defeat. He knew Mark wasn't going to leave him alone until he told him what the problem was.

"She stayed with me last night." Glen finally replied.

"The girl from the bar?" Mark asked and Glen nodded his head in response.

"So what happened? You two have a fight or something this mornin'?"

Glen shook his head. "When I woke up this morning, she was already gone."

"And… what exactly does this have to do with you tryin' to kill that poor man downstairs?"

"I was trying to get her personal information from him. I've got to find her again. I need to talk to her." Glen replied.

"What for? Did she steal somethin' from you?" Mark asked.

"Just my heart." Glen finally answered, smiling when he remembered how wonderful last night had been with her.

"Oh for the love of God! Don't tell me you've gone and flipped over some little ring rat! You of all people should know better than that!" Mark yelled.

"She's not a ring rat!" Glen yelled back. "She's in town on business. When I talked with her last night, she didn't even know who I was!"

"Look, Glen. For whatever reason, this girl obviously got to you good. But this is crazy! Tryin' to chase down some woman that you don't even know. I mean…it's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to be found! She didn't leave you a phone number or an address. Hell, she didn't even leave you a note saying 'Thanks for the good time last night.' You just need to just forget about her and let it go."

"I can't do that Mark." Glen replied.

"Why the hell not!"

"I can't explain it." Glen stuttered. "It's just…last night…we had this immediate connection. It was incredible. I've never felt that connected to anybody before. Not even Marissa and we were married for five years. I just need to find her again. I have to talk to her."

"Look, I know how disappointed you were when you're marriage didn't work out." Mark replied. "I know how badly you want to have a real family, with a wife who loves you and kids of your own. But you can't just start stalking some poor woman who obviously doesn't want anything more to do with you than have a one night stand."

Glen sighed in frustration. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again.

"The first time you saw Sara…did you know right away that she was the one for you?" Glen asked.

"Of course!" Mark replied. "All she had to do was smile and she had me wrapped around her little finger. I've never been able to get straightened out since."

"So then, why is it alright for you to fall in love so quickly but when I do it, you think it's crazy! What's the difference?"

"The difference is that Sara didn't take one look at me and take off runnin' in the opposite direction." Mark joked as Glen glared at him again.

"Look, I hear what you're saying." Mark continued. "But I honestly think you're making a huge mistake by tryin' to track her down. It's best to just leave things as they are and move on with your life."

"Mark, I appreciate your concern but I've already made up my mind." Glen replied. "I'm going to look for her. As soon as I get back home, I'm going to hire a private investigator to find her for me. She's the one for me, Mark. I know she is. And I'm not going to just let her walk away from me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Susan sat in the middle of the business meeting, trying her best to concentrate on the presentation that was being shown. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't focus on it. Her mind kept replaying the events of the previous night over and over again, until she was so nervous she thought she would be physically ill.

Glen had been absolutely wonderful. There was no doubt about that. Susan didn't think she had ever felt so alive…so needed…so wanted…as she had last night. But that didn't hide the fact that what she had done was wrong. She was a married woman…she had taken vows to always be faithful to her husband and she had always taken those vows seriously. But last night, she had broken them so easily. Thoughts of her husband had never even crossed her mind. And now, here she was, having committed the same sin that she had been so angry at her husband for committing only days earlier.

She had wasted no time in checking out of her hotel room that morning, wanting to be gone in case Glen came looking for her. She had already moved to another hotel across town, where she would stay for the remainder of her trip. She assumed that since Glen traveled frequently, he would be leaving town soon, so she didn't think she would have to worry about running into him again. At least she hoped so. Even as bad as she felt for sleeping with him, she wasn't sure that she could find the strength to resist him if he were to come to her again.

So her only concern now was what she was going to do once she returned home. She had already decided to try and forgive David for cheating on her, even before meeting Glen. And there was no way she could ever keep a secret like this from him. She had to tell her husband…she had to. But how would she tell him? And how would he react? She couldn't help but wonder if he would be somewhat understanding with her given their current circumstances or if he would be angry with her and refuse to forgive her for what she had done. Well, she would worry about that when the time came. For now, she needed to concentrate on her meeting, before she lost her job as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glen packed his things and headed back down to the lobby to check out. He found himself scanning the area, hoping that by some small chance he would see Susan again. The desk clerk nearly panicked when he saw Glen approaching him again, but this time Glen barely paid him any notice. He was too lost in thought to care.

Mark stood off to the side, watching as Glen searched the room. He didn't know what had happened between his best friend and this mystery woman who had just disappeared without so much as a goodbye, but he was already starting to worry. He had never seen Glen act like this over a woman before, not even when he had first met his ex-wife Marissa. As much as it bothered him to think it, he hoped that Glen wasn't able to find her. If he did, Mark was sure that he would probably be in for a lot of heartache and the last thing he wanted was for him to get hurt. He hoped that Glen would give up his foolish ideas and forget about her and find him somebody that he really could have a future with.

"You ready to go?" Glen asked, as he approached Mark and motioned toward the doors.

"Yeah. Let's go." Mark replied, grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

Glen took one finally look around the lobby, then sighing deeply, he turned and followed Mark outside.

Despite Mark's silent wishes, Glen's determination to find Susan did not disappear. If anything, it only got stronger. Thoughts of her filled his mind for every waking moment of the day.. Her moans and cries haunted him every night in his sleep. Mark could tell that things were starting to take their toll on him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and his performance in the ring was starting to deteriorate. He had tried talking to his friend again, but all he got was the same response. For some reason, Glen wasn't going to quit until he found this woman. Mark didn't know what else he could possibly do to discourage him.

A couple of days later, Glen was finally able to take a few days off and he headed to his home in Tennessee. Once he got there, he called one of his old college buddies, who now just happened to work at the local police department. He briefly explained his situation to his friend and asked him if he could recommend someone for the job. He gladly gave Glen the number of a private investigator named John and told him that he was one of the best in the business. According to him, if John couldn't find this mystery woman, then she would never be found.

Glen quickly took down the number and gave him a call. Once again he briefly described the situation to the investigator and told him that he had to find Susan no matter what.

"It's very important that I find her." Glen stated. "Money is no option. I'll pay whatever I have to, but I need you to find her as soon as possible."

"I can understand your urgency." John replied. "But you do understand that it might take me quite awhile to find her. I mean, you've given me very little information to go on."

"I understand." Glen replied. "Just try to get me the information as soon as you possibly can."

"Yes, sir. I'll see what I can do." John replied.

Glen talked with him for a few moments longer, making sure to give John his cell phone number in case he needed to get in touch with him for anything. Once Glen hung up the phone, he finally breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, John would be able to find Susan soon and then he could have her back in his arms once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan stood in her driveway and stared at her house, trying to gain the courage to go inside. She knew David was waiting for her on the other side of the door and she dreaded the thought of having to go in and face him. She still wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell him about her one night stand, but she knew that she had to do it. Hopefully, once they got everything out on the table, they would be able to work through their problems and become a happy couple again.

Reluctantly, Susan opened the door and stepped inside. She saw David sitting on the couch in front of the television and he quickly stood up when he saw her come in.

"Susan! I'm so glad you're home! I was so worried about you!" he said, as he rushed toward her and gave her a hug.

Susan cautiously hugged him back, then stepped away from him again.

"Look, babe…I'm sorry! I swear it's over with her and I'll never see her again. From now on, there's only you. Please forgive me." he pleaded, as he took Susan's bags and sat them down beside the door.

"David…We have a lot of things we need to discuss." Susan stated. "But not now. I'm worn out from my trip and I really would just like to take a hot bath and go to bed. We'll talk later. I promise."

Susan bent down and picked up her bags and headed upstairs, with David following quickly behind her. She bypassed the master bedroom and headed instead to one of the smaller spare bedrooms, where she had moved after she had discovered David's affair.

"Susan…please come back to our room. You should be sharing a bed with me instead of sleeping in here by yourself." he pleaded.

"No David." she replied, shaking her head. "I'm not going to move back into our bedroom until we get all of this mess worked out. When I'm ready, then I'll share our bed with you again."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take my bath." she added, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

David nodded his head and reluctantly turned to go. Susan followed him to the door.

"I promise….we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?" she said softly.

Smiling, David leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Okay babe. Goodnight."

He turned and walked away and Susan closed the door and headed to the bathroom to take her bath, already dreading what tomorrow would bring. She didn't know how he would react to the news but all she could do was pray that David would be willing to forgive her for her mistake and that they would soon be happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Susan called her office and told them that she was taking the day off. After spending most of the night worrying about what she would tell David, she had gotten very little sleep. She decided that her hard work had earned her at least one day off and she intended to stay in bed for most of the morning and hopefully get more rest. Looking at the clock, she realized that David had already left for work, so she wouldn't have to deal with him until later that evening. Snuggling back down into the bed, she closed her eyes and finally drifted off into another restless sleep.

"I did it, man. I found somebody to look for her." Glen told Mark, when he returned to work a couple of days later. "I'm going to find her and when I do, I'm never going to let her go again."

"I hope for your sake that everything works out buddy." Mark said as he shook his head. "But I'm tellin' you right now…don't get your hopes up. It may be that your dream girl doesn't want to be found."

"Don't start with that again Mark!" Glen growled, as he stood up and picked up his bags.

"Sorry!" Mark replied, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Look, I hope everything works out for you, okay?"

"It will. Don't worry. I'll see you after the matches." Glen said before he turned to head toward his dressing room.

Mark watched him leave, shaking his head in frustration. Glen truly deserved to be happy, especially after everything he had been through with his ex-wife. But for some reason, Mark couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something about this whole situation wasn't right. He felt bad for being so negative toward Glen's feelings, but he just didn't want to see his friend hurt again. Sighing, he picked up his bags and headed toward his own dressing room, wondering if there was anything else he could do to help his friend.

That night over dinner, Susan and David discussed their future together. David admitted to his mistakes and swore to Susan that if she would only give him another chance, he promised it would never happen again. They also discussed Susan's hectic work schedule and she promised him that as soon as the merger was completed, she would agree to take some much needed time off. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to tell him about what she had done. Every time she tried to say the words, her voice seemed to fail her.

_Maybe I don't need to tell him right now anyway._ she thought. _It would just spoil the good mood and we certainly don't need that to happen. I'll just wait and tell him later._

After dinner, they moved to the couch, and after a couple of passionate kisses, David was begging her to move back into their bedroom with him. He insisted that he wanted to show her just how much he loved her and missed her. Susan told him that she would work on trying to forgive him, but it would take some time before she would be willing to trust him that much again. She felt bad for not being able to forgive him so quickly, since she was guilty of doing the same thing. But even so, it still hurt her to know that he had betrayed her like that. Maybe with a little bit of time, she would be willing to forgive him completely. She just hoped that when the time came, he would be just as understanding with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later, Susan still hadn't found the nerve to tell David about her affair. She never seemed to be able to find the right time to tell him…he was in a bad mood, somebody interrupted them, one of them was distracted by their work. The longer she waited, the worse she felt. It was wrong to keep such a secret from him and she knew the longer she waited to tell him, the worse it would be when she finally did tell him.

_I'll talk to him tonight. _she thought to herself, when she pulled into her driveway and saw that he was already home.

As she got out of her car and headed toward the house, she mentally tried to prepare herself for the confrontation. But when she entered the house, she was surprised to see that all the lights had been turned off and the living room was bathed in candle light. The stereo was playing softly in the background and David was sitting at a small table in front of the fireplace, which also contained candles and a place setting for two. Smiling, he got up and walked to her, leading her back to the table and helping her into her chair. Then he went to the kitchen and brought back two plates of food, setting them down on the table. He sat back down across from Susan and the two of them shared a very romantic dinner together.

When they were done, David cleared the table, then came back and joined Susan again. Realizing that she couldn't put of the inevitable any longer, Susan finally gathered her courage to speak.

"David…there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Wait. Before you say anything, I've got something I need to say to you." David interrupted. "I have to tell you that I'm so very grateful that you've been so patient with me these past few weeks. I know I hurt you Susan and I want you to know that I'm truly sorry. I love you more than anything else in this world and I swear, I'll never do anything to hurt you again. I just…I wanted to thank you for forgiving me for what I did. I know it had to be hard on you and I want you to know how much I admire you for it. I'm honestly not sure if I could have done the same thing if the tables had been turned. You're an incredible woman Susan…and I'm glad you're mine."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing them gently. Across the table, Susan's face paled as she lost every ounce of her nerve. He just told her he wasn't sure he could forgive her if she were to cheat on him. How could she ever tell him about her affair now? He would leave her for sure, and she certainly couldn't let that happen.

_Maybe he doesn't need to know. Will it really hurt anything if I don't tell him? _she questioned herself.

"Now, what were you going to tell me?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I….uh…dinner was incredible. I can't believe that you did all of this just for me." she lied, hoping that he didn't catch the hesitation in her voice.

"The nights not over yet, babe." he said.

David stood up from the table, gently pulling Susan up with him. He pulled her next to him and held her tight as they slow danced, glad to finally have his wife back in his arms. After a while, their closeness from the dancing became too much, and he leaned down to whisper in Susan's ear.

"Come to bed with me…please." he pleaded in a soft voice. "It's been so long."

Susan looked up into his eyes and she realized that they had been apart for way too long.

"Yes." she whispered softly, letting her husband pick her up and whisk her away to their bedroom.

Hours later, after several intense hours of lovemaking, Susan lay awake in their bed, listening to her husband snore beside of her. She remembered their conversation from earlier and the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that she really didn't have to tell him anything.

"It was only one time and it was in a city miles away. Nobody knows what happened that night except for me and Glen and there's no way I'll ever see him again." she thought to herself. "The only way David will ever know is if I tell him."

She finally realized that she had nothing to worry about. She would keep her mistake to herself and her husband would never find out that she had been unfaithful. Smiling, she rolled over and snuggled close to him, and for the first night in weeks, finally slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

Glen paced back and forth in his hotel room, cell phone in hand, as he debated whether or not to call John again. He had expected the investigation to take a little while, but as the weeks began to drag out, he started to get more and more impatient. He still hadn't heard anything from John and he wondered what was taking him so long to get back in touch. Finally, Glen gave in and dialed the number.

"Yeah. John here." the voice on the other line answered, after the fourth ring.

"Hey John. It's Glen Jacobs. I was just wondering how the investigation was coming along."

"No luck so far. I thought I might have gotten a couple of leads on your case, but I checked them out and they were worthless. I'm still looking though. Just be patient with me. Give me enough time and there's no doubt that I can find her for you." John replied.

"I know you're doing what you can. Just keep me up to date." Glen sighed, before hanging up the phone.

Sinking down onto the bed, Glen began to wonder if maybe Mark was right. Maybe he was wasting his time trying to chase Susan down. If she had wanted anything more to do with him, then she would have talked with him that morning instead of slipping out while he was asleep. But the connection that they had shared with one another….it had been incredible. And he knew it wasn't just his imagination. Susan had felt it too. He was sure of it. He saw it in her eyes…felt it in her touch. How could she just walk away from something so amazing?

Exhausted, Glen stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes, as images of Susan's face clouded his mind again.

"Soon baby. You'll see me again soon. I promise." he thought, as he quickly began to doze


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A couple more weeks passed and Susan and David had quickly settled back into a comfortable routine. Things were better between them now than they had been in a long time and Susan felt sure that the worst days were behind them. Now they could look forward to their future together, which she was sure was going to be wonderful.

She rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for another day at the office, moaning as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She barely made it to the bathroom in time before she was sick again. She had been sick off and on for several days and at first she assumed that she had just caught some sort of bug that was going around her office. But now, days later, she wondered if it wasn't something more serious. She thought maybe it could be due to all of the stress she had been under lately. Between her job and her marriage, she certainly had plenty to worry about.

"Maybe I'll feel better soon, now that everything is alright." she thought to herself, as she turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. "But if I don't start feeling better in a day or two, I'll go to the doctor."

Then pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she finished getting ready and headed off to another day at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, man. You alright this mornin'?" Mark asked, as he looked over at Glen, who was sitting in the passenger seat of their rental car.

"I'm fine. Just don't feel like talking." Glen grumbled in response.

"Still no luck finding your mystery woman?" Mark asked.

"Don't start with me this morning, Mark! I'm not in the mood!" Glen warned.

"You know, I'm startin' to get worried about you. You know we've been friends for a long time and I've never seen you like this before. You're fallin' apart, man. Your in-ring performance has gone down-hill so fast that Vince is startin' to really complain and in case you haven't noticed, you look like shit! When's the last time you actually got a good night's sleep?"

"Dammit Mark! I told you not to fuck with me this morning!" Glen yelled. "My work is fine, I'm fine, everything's just fuckin' fine! So leave me the hell alone!"

Mark glared at Glen for a long moment before finally turning his attention back to the road.

"You know, I hope to hell you find this woman soon. Hopefully she'll be willing to give you a little bit more of whatever the hell it is that's got you so tore up in the first place, then maybe you won't be such a pain in the ass anymore!"

Ignoring Mark's comment, Glen continued to stare out the window, watching the scenery fly by him. Shaking his head in frustration, Mark slammed his foot down harder on the gas pedal. It was going to be one hell of a long trip!

A few days later, Susan sat in her doctor's office, waiting on the results of her tests. She was still feeling sick and she had started having a few dizzy spells, which really concerned her. Whatever was wrong was obviously not going to clear up on its own, so she had quickly made an appointment with her physician. She sat on the table, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the doctor to come back. Finally, she entered the room and took a seat in the chair across from Susan.

"Well, Mrs. Chandler. I think I've figured out what's been making you so sick."

"What?" Susan asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't serious.

"You're pregnant." the doctor replied with a smile.

"Pregnant?" Susan repeated in surprise.

"The sickness you've been having is nothing more than morning sickness and the dizzy spells are perfectly normal too. Lot's of pregnant woman complain of feeling light-headed for the first two or three months of the pregnancy." the doctor stated.

Susan stared at her in shock, wondering for a moment how this could have happened. They had always been extremely careful with birth control before, neither of them wanting to have a child before they were both ready for the responsibility. But Susan realized that in the weeks since they had made up, they had been less cautious, although neither one had complained about the lack of protection.

"Do you know how far along I am?" she asked, suddenly feeling excited at the prospect of being a parent.

"According to information that you gave me, I would estimate that you are approximately 6 weeks along." the doctor replied.

"Six weeks." she repeated, her hands automatically going to her stomach, amazed at the thought of the new life that was growing inside of her.

Thanking the doctor, Susan quickly got dressed and left the office, anxious to get home and share the news with her husband. After ten years together, they were finally going to start their family. On the drive home, she turned up the radio and began to sing along with the songs, feeling more happy and carefree than she had in a long time.

"Six weeks." she repeated again with a smile as she wondered how her husband would take the happy news. She hoped he would be as thrilled as she was. Maybe this baby was exactly what they needed to firmly cement their relationship. After everything that had happened, she was thankful that they had been able to work through their problems and stay together. She was glad now that she had decided not to tell David about being unfaithful….

Susan suddenly wheeled into an empty parking lot, slamming on the brakes and putting the car in park. Grabbing her purse from the floor, she dumped the contents onto the seat next to her, rummaging through them as she searched for her calendar.

_Six weeks!, _she thought again, as she found the current day's date and began to count backwards. She and David had only been back together for three weeks! She realized with growing horror that six weeks took her back to week of her business trip…and her night with Glen.

"Oh God!" she moaned, as she felt another wave of nausea hit her. She barely got her door open in time as she lost her lunch in the middle of the parking lot.

Once she felt the wave of sickness leave her, her mind began to race as she tried to comprehend what was happening. If the doctor's estimate was correct, then there was no way that it could be David's child. She hadn't been intimate with her husband for several weeks before she discovered his affair and they had only resumed their relationship three weeks ago.

_This is not happening! How could I have been so stupid? So careless?, _she thought in a panic, as she remembered that fateful night so many weeks ago.

_I'm carrying another man's child!, _she thought and she began to cry as the realization hit her.

_I can't let this happen! I won't do this! I'll get rid of it. I'll have an abortion and David will never know that this happened, _she thought, but then she realized that this child was part of her too and she knew she could never bring herself to go through with it.

"I'll just have to lie to David about how far along I am." she said to herself, knowing that three weeks was a big difference, but she hoped that she would be able to pull it off without him suspecting anything.

"I hate to lie to him again but he can't know the truth." she stated, as she finally pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home. "It would destroy our family and I'm not about to let that happen!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews and the adds! **

**Chapter 7**

The weeks passed by quickly and Susan was now almost four months pregnant…and already starting to show. Thankfully, David had taken the news well and he seemed thoroughly excited by the prospect of being a daddy. She felt guilty for lying to him about her due date, but she felt that she was doing the right thing by trying to keep her family together.

She thought of Glen on occasion, more so now that she knew she was carrying his child. Even after all the heartache, memories of their night together could still make her smile. Glen seemed like a nice enough man...he was quiet…gentle…and he seemed like a very caring person. She found herself wondering if their child would have those same qualities.

On a couple of occasions, she had been brave enough to flip the channel over to the wrestling programs, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, curious as to what kind of character he played on the show. So far she hadn't seen him wrestle, although with his size, she was sure that she would recognize him the moment she saw him. But for the most part, she tried to push all thoughts of him from her mind. Once she started thinking about him, that's when the panic usually started to set in. What if David discovered the truth? What if he started to suspect that the baby wasn't his? What if she lost her husband and her family fell apart?

_Don't be ridiculous!, _she would tell herself, in a vain attempt to make herself feel better. _You're doing the right thing. Nobody knows what happened that night. There's no way he could ever find out. It was a chance encounter…one night of passion. Nothing more. You'll never see that man again as long as you live._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John smiled when he saw the beautiful woman pull into her driveway and enter her house. Fortunately for him, she had yet to seem suspicious about the strange car that had been following her for the past few days. John however was getting more and more excited with each passing day. Based on the description that Glen had given him, this had to be the same Susan that he had been so desperate to find. But he had been extremely surprised when he had discovered that she was married. That was one important detail that Glen had omitted from his description and John questioned whether or not he even knew. He hated to be the one to break the news to the big man after he had been so anxious to find her, but he felt it would be best to have everything out in the open before Glen did something that could cause them both a lot of problems. Sighing, he gathered all of the information that he had obtained, then headed back to his hotel to call Glen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glen sat alone in his hotel room, flipping through the channels on the TV while he waited for his dinner to arrive. He jumped when he heard the shrill ring of his cell phone and he dug frantically through his bag to find it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Glen? This is John."

"Hey John! I was beginning to worry about you. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I know buddy. But I've got some great news for you. I found her." John stated.

Glen was silent for a moment, as he let John's words register in his mind.

"You're sure it's her? You're sure it's the same woman?" Glen finally asked.

"Positive. It took a lot of searching but I finally found her for you." John replied.

"Oh man, I can't believe it! You got an address and phone number for me?" Glen lauged, barely able to contain his excitement.

John gave him the information, pausing for a moment, as he tried to prepare himself to deliver the rest of the news.

"Look, Glen. I've got more information that I think you should know about…"

"Nothing else matters. I've got what I need. You don't know how much this means to me man. I'll make sure to give you a hefty bonus for all the work you've done. Thanks again!" Glen replied, as he hung up the phone.

"Glen…wait!" John shouted, but he was already gone. There was nothing but silence left on the other end.

Shaking his head, John hung up the phone.

"Wonder which one of them will be more surprised when he sees her again?" he chuckled.

Glen stared at the phone number that John had given him. He couldn't wait to hear Susan's voice again! Picking up his phone, he dialed the number, then let in ring twice before hanging up. Calling her wasn't good enough. He decided he would go to her instead. When he talked with her again, he wanted them to be face to face. He wanted to show her just how much he had missed her.

He called Vince, and although he was extremely upset with Glen for his horrible timing, he finally relented and gave him a few days off. When he had made all of the arrangements, he packed his bags and headed out the door. He called Mark from the cab as he headed toward the airport, wanting to let his friend hear the good news.

"This better be good!" Mark grumbled, when he finally answered his phone.

"Oh it is man!" Glen replied. "I'm just calling to say goodbye!"

"Goodbye? What the hell are you talkin' about?" Mark asked.

"I found her! I finally found her! I'm on my way to the airport right now!"

"The airport? Well, you can just turn yourself around and head straight back here! Have you forgotten you've got a big title match tomorrow night? Vince will kill you for sure."

"I've already talked to Vince. I finally got him to agree to let me take a few days off. By the way, you're getting another title shot." Glen replied. "Listen man, I gotta go. I got a plane to catch. I'll call you and let you know what happens."

"Yeah…okay." Mark replied. "And Glen…remember what I told you.

"Yeah..yeah. Don't worry. Everything will work out. I know it will." Glen stated, before hanging up the phone.

"Fuckin' idiot!" Mark growled, wishing there was some way he could stop him from leaving. But even he had to admit, Glen had sounder happier tonight than he had in a long time. He just hoped that everything would work out for him. He couldn't bear to see his friend hurt again.

_Oh yeah! Everything's going to be fine now that I've found her., _Glen thought to himself. _And this time, I'm definitely not letting her go!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was late in the afternoon when Glen finally arrived at his hotel. He checked in, showered and changed his clothes, then headed out to find Susan. He asked the desk clerk for directions to the address that John had given him, then he hopped into his rental car and took off. About an hour later, he pulled into her driveway and got out to look around. He was greatly impressed with the house, it was a large two-story structure that had obviously been well maintained. It looked like it cost a pretty penny too. Apparently, Susan hadn't been lying to him when she told him what a great paying job she had.

Taking a deep breath, he finally forced his feet to move and he headed to the front door. He had waited long enough to see the woman that had haunted his dreams every night for the past few months. He had to see her now! Taking one last breath to calm his nerves, he rang the doorbell…and waited for her to answer.

Inside, Susan hurried around the kitchen, trying to finish the dinner that she was cooking. David was due home at any moment, and she wanted everything to be ready by the time he got there.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring, wondering who could possibly be visiting her so late in the evening. Then she realized it was probably David…locking himself out of the house was one of his annoying habits that he just couldn't seem to break. Smiling to herself, she hurried to the front door to let him in...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Susan turned the knob to unlock the door, then pulled it open.

"I see you forgot your keys…" she began, her voice trailing off when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Glen smiled when he saw her. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"Hey darlin'. Remember me?" he asked, noticing her surprised look.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" she stammered, all of the color draining from her face. She stared at him in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to be here!

"I came to see you." Glen replied with a smile. "I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since that night…."

"You have to leave! You can't stay here!" she interrupted, as she began to tremble. She knew that David could pull into the driveway at any moment.

Glen noticing her shaking and he stepped inside the house, wanting to comfort her.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you, but I just …I wanted to see you again." he said softly, as he reached out for her.

"Glen, leave!" she repeated, this time pushing against his chest to try and get him to move. "You have to leave! Please!"

"Leave?" Glen replied in confusion. "Come on Susan…you don't mean that. Let me come in and talk to you for a few minutes …."

"No! You have to leave now!" Susan replied, getting more frantic by the minute. "My husband is due home any minute! He can't find you here!"

"Husband? You're married?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm married! Glen please!" she begging, instinctively clutching at her stomach, as she looked frantically up the street, praying that David was running behind this evening like he sometimes did. He couldn't come home and find Glen here. It would ruin everything!

Glen could only stare at her in shock, completely floored by her revelation. Married? She was married? He thought back to that night when he had met her in the bar…she hadn't been wearing a wedding ring then. Had it happened since then?

"Glen please!" Susan repeated, her voice pulling Glen from his thoughts. She gripped her stomach tighter as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. He had to get out of here now! Her nerves couldn't handle much more!

"Okay. I"ll go." he said softly, seeing the tears that were now running down her face. He realized that if she was married, then there was nothing else he could do. But as he turned to go, his eyes were drawn to her hands, which were pressed tightly against her stomach, showing off the bulge that was now noticeable beneath her shirt.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, turning back to face her once more.

But Susan wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore.

"Goodbye Glen." she said as she took a step back and tried to shut the door. But Glen wasn't through with her yet and he reached out with one of his large arms to hold the door open.

"Susan? How far along are you?" he asked.

Susan looked away from him, her mind spinning with a million thoughts. She couldn't tell him the truth…it would only cause more problems. She had to protect her family. Turning back to him, she opened her mouth to reply but her hesitation had already given Glen the answer he was looking for.

"It's mine, isn't it? You're carrying my child." he said softly.

Susan looked up at him in shock. How could he possibly know…?

"No! It's not yours!" she denied frantically, shaking her head violently for emphasis. "This is my husband's baby…"

"Don't lie to me Susan!" he said a little more forcefully. "I can get a lawyer and apply for a paternity test once the baby's born if I have too."

"Just tell me…" he added, his voice softening again when he saw how upset she was. "If it's my child, I have a right to know."

Susan closed her eyes as the tears silently streamed down her face. She realized that there was no way to deny it…Glen would see right through her if she even tried.

"Yes." she whispered softly. "It's your baby."

She jumped when she felt him gently cup her face in his hands. Opening her eyes, she looked up into light blue ones…and immediately felt herself getting lost in his gaze again. God, this man was nearly irresistible!

"Susan..?"

"Glen please. You have to go!" she pleaded, finally coming to her senses. "He doesn't know. He doesn't know about that night. Please just go before he comes home. He can't find you here!"

Reluctantly, Glen let her go and backed away from her.

"Okay. I'll go for now. But we are not finished with this discussion. I have your phone number. I'll call you tomorrow and we can meet someplace private where we can talk." he stated, before he turned to head back to his car.

Susan nodded as she watched him get into his car. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran back into the house and rushed to the bathroom. After the waves of sickness had finally passed, she collapsed onto the floor in tears. Her worst nightmare was coming true. What was she going to do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Glen headed back to his hotel room, thoughts of Susan running rampant in his mind. Mark had been partially right…maybe searching for Susan had been a stupid idea. He was completely heartbroken to find out that she was married. He had hoped when he finally found her that he could just come in and sweep her off of her feet and take her away to be with him forever. He realized now that dream could never happen…she already belonged to someone else…she would never be his. But despite his disappointment, he also realized that if he had never found her, then he would have never known that she was pregnant with his child.

Glen smiled at the thought. He had always loved kids and he wanted nothing more than to have kids of his own. When he had first met his ex-wife, he was thrilled to learn that she already had two children of her own. He had always treated them as if they were his but still…it wasn't the same. He and Marissa had tried for a couple of years to add another member to their family, but after so many failed attempts, doctors had discovered that she was no longer able to have children. Glen had been extremely disappointed to say the least, but he had loved his wife dearly and promised to stand by her anyway.

However, she wasn't as eager to stand by him and his traveling lifestyle quickly got to be too much for her to deal with. She finally left him, taking most of their things with her when she moved out, while he was on the road. And as if that hadn't been bad enough, she had turned her daughters against him, telling them that he had cheated on her several times during their marriage. Of course nothing could have been further from the truth…he had been completely faithful to his wife, but she easily convinced her daughters that he was lying and they in return had told him they wanted nothing more to do with him.

Now here he was, faced with the reality that he was actually going to be a father. He couldn't help but feel excited, even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances. He could understand Susan's reluctance to tell him the truth…the last thing he wanted to do was to cause problems in her marriage. But he definitely wasn't going to just turn his back and walk away. He wanted to be a part of this child's life…he would be a part of his child's life. He just wished he could be a part of Susan's life as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Susan pulled into the parking lot of the roadside diner, checking the paper where she had written her instructions from Glen to make sure she had the right place. True to his word, he had called her that morning and Susan had agreed to meet with him, only if they could go someplace that was far enough out of the way that she didn't have to worry about running into anyone she knew.

She still wasn't sure what he wanted with her. After all, she had made it perfectly clear that she was a married woman. As far as the baby was concerned, she was more than willing to release him from any potential support, financial or otherwise. Between her husband and herself, they were quite able to afford the child on their own. She assumed that was what Glen was so concerned about…most men who were unprepared for fatherhood usually liked to dodge those kinds of responsibilities. Susan assumed that Glen was concerned about how much money she was going to try and take from him for child support. She hoped once she explained the situation to him and ensured him that she wanted nothing more from him, he would be more than happy to leave her and the baby alone.

She could see that Glen was already inside and she felt his eyes on her as she got out of her car and entered the diner. She looked around the place nervously, noticing that it was almost deserted except for a couple of elderly men who were sitting at the counter, talking and drinking coffee. She smiled faintly at one of the waitresses as she slowly made her way back to Glen's booth.

"Hi." he said, as he smiled at her and stood to help her into her seat.

Despite the circumstances, Susan couldn't help but return his smile. He really was a true gentleman and if she wasn't married, she would have grabbed him up in a heart beat.

"Thank you." she whispered softly, as Glen took his seat across from her again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, as he picked up his menu and looked it over.

"A little." Susan replied, picking up her menu as well.

They sat in silence as they tried to decide what to eat, until they were interrupted by their waitress, who could barely keep her eyes off of Glen long enough to take their orders.

"I think I'll just have a small salad and a glass of water please." Susan said, as she handed the woman her menu.

"Oh come on now! Surely you can eat more than a salad…you're eating for two now, remember?" Glen fussed, before turning back to the waitress.

"Add a cheeseburger and some fries to her order and give me the same." Glen told the waitress, as he flashed Susan another smile.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled back, surprised that he seemed to be so concerned about her condition. The waitress continued to stare at Glen for another moment or two before reluctantly walking away. Susan turned her gaze to the window, trying to concentrate on the passing traffic instead of the man who was sitting across from her. This whole situation was so awkward…she felt like she was cheating on her husband all over again. They sat together quietly for a few minutes more until Glen finally broke the silence.

"You look good Susan." he said softly, causing her to turn and look at him in surprise.

"Thank you." she replied, blushing at his comment.

"How have you been? Everything going okay so far with you and the baby?" he asked.

"Everything's fine." she whispered, turning her gaze back to the window.

Glen watched her, sensing how nervous she seemed around him now. His heart ached with his longing for her. He would have gladly given anything just to pull her into his arms and hold her and never let her go. But he realized that could never happen. She was already married and no matter how badly he wanted her, he wasn't willing to break up a marriage for his own selfish motives.

"Look, Susan…about yesterday…I'm sorry for just showing up at your house like that. I didn't intend to cause any trouble." Glen said, desperately trying to clear the air between them. "I just wanted to see you again so badly. If I had known you were married….I wouldn't have bothered you."

Susan looked at him and nodded. "It's okay Glen. You didn't know and you left before anything bad happened."

"Anything bad happened?" Glen asked, looking at her in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? Your husband doesn't hit on you or anything does he?" His blood was already boiling at the thought.

"No. David would never hit me." Susan replied softly. "He just doesn't know about you…about that night. I never could bring myself to tell him…he would be so disappointed in me."

"How long have you been married? I don't mean to be nosy but…that night…you weren't wearing a wedding ring. Have you gotten married since then?"

"I've been married for ten years." she stated, cringing a little as the events of that night played over again in her mind.

Glen gave her a questioning glance. So she had been married that night…that explained why she had left without talking to him the next morning. It was obvious that she regretted what they had done.

"But your rings…"

"You're right. I wasn't wearing my wedding rings that night." Susan answered. "David and I had a big fight a few days before I left to go on that trip. I found out that he had been cheating on me. I was so angry, I took my rings off…I wasn't sure that I wanted to stay married to someone who could be unfaithful to me."

Susan grew quiet when the waitress approached their table again to give them their food. She placed Susan's plate in front of her, then turned to Glen and smiled at him seductively as she placed his food on the table, making sure to lean over far enough to give him an enticing view of her chest….if he had been looking. But instead, he ignored the woman completely, his eyes never leaving Susan as he watched the different emotions play across her face. Frustrated, the waitress threw Susan a hateful glare that also went unnoticed, then turned and walked away. Once she was gone, Glen broke the silence again.

"So what happened between you and your husband? I mean…obviously you were able to work things out…you're still together, right?"

Susan nodded. "I had to forgive him, especially after I was guilty of doing the same thing. We had some issues that we had to work out…it wasn't all David's fault. I went home and we had a long talk and we agreed to try to work out our problems. So far, things have gone really well."

Glen felt his heart tighten a little more at her words. As selfish as it was, a small part of him wished that they hadn't been able to work things out. Then, maybe she would have been free to be with him.

"I'm glad things are going well for you." Glen lied, forcing himself to smile at the comment. "I guess when you have ten years invested in something, it's worth fighting for to make things work."

Susan nodded again, as she picked at her food.

"What about you?" she finally asked, curious to know more about this huge man that was sitting across from her. "Have you ever been married before?"

"Yes. My wife and I divorced about three years ago." Glen replied.

"I'm so sorry." Susan replied, wondering how anyone could let a man like Glen slip through their fingers. "How long were you married?"

"Almost five years." he answered with a sigh and Susan took it as a sign that this was a subject he didn't like to discuss.

"I'm sorry Glen. I shouldn't have asked you about that. It's none of my business."

"It's okay, Susan. It's not really that big of a deal…it's just kind of a long story."

"Well, we've got plenty of time while we eat…if you feel like talking about it, that is." she replied with a smile.

For the remainder of their lunch, they discussed Glen's marriage…his ex-wife, her kids, his disappointment at having failed at the one thing that meant the most to him. Listening to his tales about his painful divorce, Susan was even more thankful that she had been able to work things out with her husband. She hated the thought of ever having to go through something like that with him. But at the same time, Susan couldn't help but feel sorry for Glen. His ex-wife had obviously hurt him badly. He seemed like such a good man. He certainly deserved to find someone who truly cared for him and who could make him happy.

Once Glen had finished talking about his marriage, they both grew silent again for several moments, until Glen finally spoke again.

"Look Susan…about the baby…"

"I don't want anything from you Glen." she interrupted. "I know you're probably worried about how much child support I'm going to ask from you and I just want you to know that I don't want or expect anything from you. David and I are quite capable of handling everything. You can leave here with a clear conscience and know that you will never hear from me again."

Glen stared at her in surprise for a moment, choosing his words carefully before he spoke again.

"Susan, I'm not just going to walk away from my child. I've waited forever to have a child of my own and I'm not going to pass up the chance to be a father. Money is the least of my worries."

Susan looked at him in shock.

"Glen…you can't be serious. I've already told you…David doesn't know about you…he thinks this is his baby. I can't tell him the truth…he can't find out about what happened between us that night." Susan replied, trying to keep the panic from creeping into her voice.

"Susan…this child is as much mine as it is yours. I'm sorry if my presence causes a problem for you…the last thing I want to do is cause trouble in your marriage. But I'm not going to give up my child…"

"Glen you can't….I'll have to tell David the truth…I can't let him know. Please don't do this. Please….just go and leave us alone…" Susan pleaded.

"Susan…"

"No Glen. This is my life…my marriage…my future that you're talking about. I'm not going to let you waltz in here and destroy everything that I've worked so hard to keep together."

"I'm not talking about your future…I'm talking about our child." Glen replied calmly. "Look…just sit down and tell your husband the truth…I'll even take all the blame for it…he can be angry with me instead of you.."

"I can't do that." Susan replied, the tears beginning to fall at the thought of losing her husband.

"I'm sorry Susan but I'm not going to just walk away. I can't do it." Glen replied. "I've already made up my mind. I'm going to look around town for someplace where I can live and I'm going to stay here on my days off, when I'm not traveling. I want to be near you and the baby. I want to know that things are okay with the both of you and I want to be there when my child is born…"

"NO!" Susan yelled, as she scrambled from her seat and grabbed her things. "You have no business here! Just stay away from me Glen! Just go away and leave me alone!"

Susan quickly headed for the door and Glen jumped up to follow her.

"Calm down Susan…please. It's not good for you or the baby.." Glen pleaded, as he caught her gently by the arm and tried to turn her around to face him again. Susan wrenched her arm free from his grasp and slapped him hard across the face.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, before turning and running out the door.

Glen rushed to the doors to follow her outside, but just as he reached them, the waitress who had brought them their food stepped into his path.

"Forgettin' somethin' handsome" she purred, as she held up the piece of paper in front of his face. "Don't go tryin' to run outta here without payin' your bill…I'd hate to have to call the law on you…even though the thought of you in handcuffs does sound mighty nice."

Glen glanced at the ticket, then reached for his wallet and jerked out two twenty dollar bills.

"Here. Keep the change." he growled, throwing the money at the woman as he rushed passed her and headed outside.

By this time, Susan was already pulling out of the parking lot and Glen kicked his tire in frustration as he watched her leave. He considered following her, but he was afraid if he upset her too much, he might cause her to wreck and he certainly didn't want to put her in any danger. He decided instead that he would head back into town and look for a place to stay. He would try talking to Susan again later, once she had a chance to calm down. He needed to find a way to get through to her and make her understand how badly he wanted this child. He had to…because there was no way in hell that he was going to walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After searching for a couple of days for someplace to stay, Glen finally purchased a small house that was only a few miles from Susan's home. He decided that since he was definitely going to be staying in town quite a bit, he would be better off in the long run if he just bought him a place outright, instead of trying to rent something. That way he could make sure that he stayed close to Susan in case something happened to her or the baby. He ordered enough furniture and appliances to fill every room, although he didn't know exactly why he had insisted on furnishing the spare bedrooms too. It wasn't like he was going to have any company...he would make sure that nobody beside Susan knew he was there. Well, except maybe for Mark. Glen sighed as he picked up the phone to call his friend, already preparing himself for the "I told you so" speech that he was sure he was going to hear. Glen dialed the number and it rang several times before Mark finally answered.

"What!" he yelled, causing Glen to jerk the phone away from his ear.

"Somebody needs to teach you some manners, boy! Didn't your mama teach you the proper way to answer a telephone?" Glen teased.

"Sorry man. You just would not believe how crazy things have been around here for the past couple of days. And I'm stuck here right in the middle of it while you're off chasin' some woman halfway across the country! It's about time you called anyway…where the hell have you been? Did you find her?" Mark asked.

"Yeah …I found her."

"And…How did it go? Was she surprised to see you?"

"Uh…yeah…you could say that." Glen replied, recalling the look on Susan's face when she had opened the door and found him standing there.

"Well! What the hell happened?" Mark asked impatiently. He assumed that things hadn't gone too well…Glen didn't sound like he was exactly beaming with happiness. But then again, he didn't seem to be too disheartened either. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened between the two of them.

"Well…I showed up at her house…I tried to talk to her…and she told me I had to leave."

"Leave? Why? What was the problem?" Mark asked, getting more curious by the minute.

"The problem is…she's married. That's why she left that morning without talking to me. She regretted what happened between us and she didn't want her husband to find out."

"Married?" Mark repeated, feeling sorry for his friend. "Look, I'm sorry man. I know how disappointed you must be but…"

"There's more." Glen interrupted.

"More? Don't tell me you beat up her husband or something stupid like that." Mark chuckled, knowing that it was very possible considering how obsessed Glen had been with this woman.

"She's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, pregnant…with my child." Glen added reluctantly, knowing that Mark was going to go through the roof.

"What? How the hell did that happen?" Mark yelled in surprise.

"Didn't your mama teach you anything?" Glen teased, amused by Mark's reaction. "You want me to explain it to you or do you need me to draw pictures?"

"Can it, smart ass." Mark growled. "You know what I meant. How can you be so sure it's yours anyway? Don't you think it's possible she could just be lying to you to get to some of your money?"

"Not a chance. She tried to deny that it was mine but I saw right through her. I finally got her to admit that it was true."

"And what exactly does her husband have to say about all of this. I'm sure he was none too pleased with you showin' up on her doorstep, especially since she's havin' your baby."

"He doesn't know." Glen replied. "She never told him about the night that we spent together. He thinks the baby is his."

Mark took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he said something to Glen that he regretted. What in the hell had his friend gotten himself into this time?

"So she's married…she's having your baby…her husband doesn't know and I'm willin' to bet that she doesn't want you anywhere near her. So why the hell are you still there?" Mark asked.

"I've been looking for someplace to stay."

"You do have someplace to stay…it's called a hotel!" Mark answered. This boy was gettin' stranger by the minute!

"I mean someplace permanent…someplace I can stay on my days off." Glen replied.

"Glen…what in the hell are you talkin' about? She doesn't want you there…you don't have any reason to stay. Just forget about her and come back home."

"Mark…you know how long I've waited to have kids of my own. I'm not going to just walk away from this child. I want to stay here and be a part of this kid's life."

"Have you lost your damn mind? The only thing you're going to be a part of is a big mess! If she doesn't want your help, then there's no point in trying to force it on her. Leave her alone, let her stay with her husband and let them raise the baby!"

"I can't do that. Look, Mark. I've got to go." Glen stated, wanting to get off of the phone before Mark tore into him too bad. "We'll discuss this more when I get back in a couple of days."

"I hope you know what you're gettin' yourself into!" Mark replied.

"Everything will be fine. Stop worrying about me! I'll talk to you later."

Glen hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he had that out of the way, although he knew that it was far from over with. Mark was going to have his ass when he got back. But it didn't matter. All that did matter was the fact that he wanted to be here…he wanted to make things right with Susan and the baby. And that was something that both Susan and Mark were going to have to learn to deal with!

XXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days Susan was a nervous wreck, looking over her shoulder whenever she went out and jumping every time the phone rang. Her biggest fear was that Glen would call or come by the house when her husband was home. That was the last thing that she needed. She couldn't understand why Glen was so insistent about hanging around. She was sure that he could have his choice of any number of women and more than one of them would surely be willing to have a child with him if that's what he wanted. So why did he insist on trying to keep this child in his life. It didn't make any sense. What was he up to?

Sighing, Susan took out the piece of paper with Glen's cell phone number and turned it over in her hand. She needed to call him…she had to find a way to convince him to leave her and her family alone. She couldn't let him ruin everything that she had worked so hard to protect.

Susan dialed the number and waited patiently while the phone rang several times. Just as she was about to hang up, Glen finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Glen? This is Susan."

"Susan? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" Glen asked, surprised that she would be calling him.

"No. The baby's fine." Susan replied. "Listen…is there somewhere we can meet and talk? I think we have a few things we need to discuss."

"Uh..sure." Glen replied, giving his new address to her. "Meet me there in about an hour."

"Is it private?" Susan asked, not wanting to take a chance on someone seeing them together.

"Yeah. It's private. Don't worry…no one will know you're there."

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour then." Susan replied, before hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Susan pulled into the driveway of the house, double checking the address that Glen had given her.

"What is he doing here?" she wondered, as a feeling of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if maybe he had friends or family in the area. Maybe one of them let him use their house. Hesitantly, she got out of her car and walked to the door, where she knocked softly.

Glen hurriedly opened the door and let her in, his breath catching at the sight of her. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even if he knew he could never have her for his own.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, as he helped her remove her coat.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Susan replied, wanting to keep things as civil as possible between them.

"I'm good. Here…come on in and have a seat." he stated, as he reached down to take her hand and tried to lead her to the couch. Susan gasped and pulled away, her skin still tingling from the contact. She still couldn't believe what an effect this man had on her. She knew she had to be careful around him. She couldn't let things get out of control again.

"Sorry." Glen said apologetically, realizing that he had probably made her feel uncomfortable again. He guided her into the living room and helped her sit down on the couch.

"Thanks but I think I can manage." Susan stated, smiling at Glen's attempts to help her. "My stomach's not that big yet. I can still get around pretty good."

Glen nodded his head as he sat down across from her.

Susan looked around the room, noticing how new everything looked.

"Whose house is this Glen? Do you know somebody that lives around here?" she asked.

Glen hesitated for a moment before he answered her. He was pretty sure that she wasn't going to take the news well.

"It's mine." he replied softly.

Susan's jaw dropped as she stared at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said it's mine." Glen repeated. "I bought it a few of days ago. I'm going to stay here when I'm not working."

Susan could only stare at him in shock. So much for talking him out of anything. She realized now that he had been more than serious when he told her he wanted to stay close to her and the baby.

"Glen…you can't do this." she pleaded, her fear threatening to overwhelm her. "David can't know the truth. He would never speak to me again if he found out what happened."

"Susan, I know you're worried about your marriage, but you've got to tell him the truth. He deserves to know what happened between us that night. He deserves to know that this is not his child. I'm sure that he'll be angry at first, but if he truly loves you then he'll be willing to work things out with you. You gave him a second chance…why shouldn't he do the same for you."

"You don't understand. You don't know him. He would never forgive me…especially since I've waited so long to tell him. Glen…please…"

"I'm sorry Susan. I know I can't force you to tell him but I'm not going to just go away. You're going to have to deal with this one way or another." Glen replied as gently as possible, not wanting to upset her again.

"Please…don't do this to me." Susan pleaded. "I'll do anything you want…I'll pay you money…I'll even sleep with you again if that's what you want…"

"Susan…."

"I'll do it right now." she stated, as she tried to steady her hands long enough to unbutton her blouse. "I'll do whatever you want Glen…just promise me that you'll leave my family alone."

In a matter of seconds, Glen was beside her on the couch. He grabbed her wrists and jerked them away from her shirt.

"Stop it, Susan. You know I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Let me go!" she cried, as she struggled against him, causing Glen to tighten his grip on her.

"Not until you stop fighting me." Glen said softly, trying to get her to calm down.

Susan continued to struggle, trying her best to break free, but she realized that he was too strong for her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed, as she ceased her struggles and began to cry.

Glen loosened his grip, afraid that he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry baby. I swear the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Glen answered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Susan turned into his chest and continued to cry, as Glen did his best to soothe her. He pulled her against him and held her tight, rubbing her back as he tried to comfort her. He didn't think he had ever felt as low as he did at that moment.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt by all this." he whispered softly, as he caressed her.

Eventually, Susan began to calm down and she immediately became aware of the heat that was radiating from his large body. Closing her eyes, she rested quietly against him as she replayed the events of that night over again in her head. She remembered how safe she had felt…how comforting his embrace had been to her…those were the same sensations that she was feeling right now as he held her again. Opening her eyes, Susan looked upward at Glen's face, meeting his gaze. His eyes locked on hers, and he stared at her for a moment before he raised his hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. He leaned in slowly, as if to kiss her, but Susan regained her senses, and realizing what he was doing, she quickly pulled away from him. She jumped up from the couch and began to straighten her clothes.

"I see what you're doing now." she stated coldly, turning around to face him again. "You're doing this on purpose to break up my marriage, aren't you? You think if you can start enough trouble, David will leave me and then you can have me all to yourself."

Glen looked at her in shock. How could she even think he would do something like that?

"That's it, isn't it?" she asked again, taking a step closer to him. "You want to break up my marriage so you can have another go at me. Isn't that right Glen?"

Glen held up his hands in defense. "The last thing I want to do is break up your marriage Susan. I know firsthand how hard it is to go through a divorce. I would never intentionally do something like that to hurt you."

"Don't lie to me! That's exactly what you're trying to do! Well, it's not going to work! I'm not going to just stand by and let you ruin my marriage!" Susan yelled, as she headed toward the door and slipped on her coat.

"Wait Susan…please. We need to talk about this." Glen pleaded as he followed behind her, desperately wanting her to stay and talk to him.

"There is nothing left to talk about Glen. I want you to stay away from me and stay away from this baby! If you come near me again, I won't hesitate to go to the police and press charges against you for stalking!"

Susan turned and jerked the door open, heading outside to her car.

"Susan…wait…please!" Glen called after her, but she didn't offer a reply. Glen watched in frustration as she climbed into her car and drove away. Slamming the door closed, he turned and punched the wall, leaving a huge hole in the sheetrock. He hated this. He knew this whole situation was less than ideal, but she was going to be the mother of his child and the last thing he wanted to do was to fight with her.

Glen walked back to the couch and took a seat, as he thought about the things she had said to him. He realized that maybe part of what she had said to him had been true. Maybe deep down, a part of him really wanted her marriage to fall apart…at least then she could be with him and they would have a chance to raise their child together. Glen shook his head at the thought. How could he be cruel enough to deliberately wish that kind of pain on her? It didn't matter now anyway. He was sure that after what just happened, she would probably never speak to him again.

Glen sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Maybe Mark had been right. Maybe it would be best if he just packed up his things and left town. There was no future left for him here. The woman he loved was already married to another man and the child that he so desperately wanted would be raised by someone else. With his travel schedule, Glen knew he would be a part-time father at best. They could at least provide it with a happy home and the stability that children so desperately deserved and needed. Maybe it would be better just to bow out and let Susan and her husband raise this baby. Sighing again, Glen picked up his cell phone and examined it. Then taking a deep breath, he turned it on and dialed the number.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mark watched as Glen sat alone in the corner of the locker room, lacing up his boots. He had been extremely quiet and withdrawn since he had returned from his trip and Mark assumed that things hadn't gone well with Susan. He could see that his big friend was hurting. He just wished there was something someone could do to help ease his pain. Mark walked over and took a seat beside of him, hoping to bring him out of his sullen mood.

Glen nodded at him as he took a seat.

"You all ready for your match tonight?" he asked, as Mark sat down.

"Yeah. You?" Mark asked.

Glen nodded again. "Yeah. It's good to be back to work. Maybe it'll help keep my mind off of things."

"I take it that things didn't go well with Susan?"

"No. I tried to talk to her…but she was too upset. She's terrified that if her husband finds out about what happened between us, then he'll leave her." Glen replied.

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I'd give anything to be able to help raise my child, but she's adamant about not wanting me around. I know I could force the issue in court if I had to but that would only cause more problems for her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her again."

"Well, you've still got some time left to think about it before you need to make a decision." Mark replied.

"I know. That's the reason I called Vince and came back to work a few days early. I wanted to get out of there before I did something that I regretted."

"Just give it some time. Who knows… maybe she'll start to feel guilty and she'll come clean with her husband and then you won't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah. Maybe." Glen replied softly. "Look, I gotta go. It's almost time for my match. Catch you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later." Mark replied, as he watched Glen disappear out the door, wondering if his friend was going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Glen returned to his new home on his days off, although he made no attempt to contact Susan. He thought it was best if he waited until he had made his decision about what to do before he talked to her again, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary grief. However, on occasion, he would drive past her house, sometimes parking down the street in the shadows, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Somehow it made him feel a little better just knowing that she and the baby were doing well. She was starting to show more now and every time he looked at her growing stomach, he longed to take her in his arms and hold her and feel his child moving inside of her. He would watch her until he was certain that everything was fine, then he would head home and crawl into his own empty bed and dream of things that could never be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

For a few days after her encounter with Glen, Susan had been completely on edge, waiting to hear from him again. She had honestly not expected her threats to work. Glen knew she couldn't file a police report without taking a chance that the truth would come out. But after several days had passed without incident, Susan began to feel at ease again. She hoped that maybe she had been able to convince him once and for all to leave her alone.

She tried to push all thoughts of Glen to the back of her mind, wanting to concentrate instead on her future with her husband and upcoming baby. She was a little concerned about David. He had seemed to have lost a little of his enthusiasm about the baby, but she just assumed that the idea that he was going to be a father was starting to hit home. There was no doubt that this baby would be a big change in both of their lives. But she was sure that he would make an excellent father and she tried to give him his space to deal with things at his own pace.

Since becoming pregnant, Susan had cut back on her hours at work. Now at five months along, she worked mostly in the mornings, occasionally working over into late afternoons if they were shorthanded around the office. This often left her with plenty of free time in the afternoons to do whatever she wished. She kept herself busy by turning one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery. She spent hours on top of hours working on every small detail. From the paint to the furniture to the decorations, she wanted everything to be perfect for their new arrival. With each passing day, Susan was even more grateful that she had been able to keep her marriage together. And now they were going to be a real family and nobody, including Glen, was going to tear them apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glen continued to travel home each week on his days off to check up on Susan. He was still conflicted over what he was going to do and it didn't look like the answer was going to be easy to come by. There had been many times when he had thought he had made a firm decision, only to change it again a few hours later. After bouncing back and forth so many times, he discovered that if he poured all of his attention into his work, then he often didn't have time to think about it at all.

One night, after another grueling match against HHH, Glen flipped himself over the top rope and made his way back up the ramp, ready to head back to his hotel room for some rest. Once he was safely behind the curtain, he removed his mask and quickly headed back to the locker room to shower and change. As he made his way though the backstage area, he was stopped by a noise coming from behind a large stack of boxes. He looked around and noticed that the immediate area was completely deserted, so he crept closer to the sound, curious to see what it was. Glen peeked around the corner of the boxes and was surprised to see a small girl, curled up on the floor crying. Creeping closer, he knelt down beside of her and rubbed her back gently, as he spoke to her.

"What's a matter, little one? Why are you crying?" he asked softly, hoping that his large size didn't frighten her.

"I can't find my mommy." she said between sniffles, looking up at him with her big, brown eyes.

Glen smiled at her when she looked up at him. She was a beautiful little girl and she couldn't have been over five or six years old. He wondered where her parents were.

"Well, come with me and we'll see if we can find your mommy, okay?" he replied, reaching out to help her up. Glen picked her up off of the floor and carried her back out into the hallway.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked, looking around to see if there was anyone else nearby who could help him.

"My name's Ashley. And you're Kane." the little girl replied, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck so she wouldn't fall. She stared at him for a moment before she spoke again. "You're not so scary without your mask."

Glen smiled at her again. Maybe she should tell that to some of the women he had tried to date in the past.

"Okay Ashley. Can you tell me what your mommy's name is or tell me what she looks like so I can help you?" he asked her, as he headed toward his dressing room again.

"She works here." Ashley replied.

"She does?" Glen answered in surprise. "I've never seen you around here before. Do you know what she does?"

"She fixes people's hair."

"Well, let's go see if we can find her then." Glen replied, heading in the direction of the makeup and wardrobe area. He rounded the corner and spotted Trish talking with Jeff Hardy further down the hall.

"Hey guys. This pretty little lady here is telling me that she's lost. Either of you know who her mother is?" Glen asked as he approached them.

"Ashley! I bet you mother's worried sick about you! How many times has she told you not to go wandering off like that?" Trish asked, when she saw who Glen was holding.

"I take it you know her mother then?" Glen asked as he looked down at the little girl again.

"Yeah. She belongs to Jenna, the new girl in makeup." Trish replied.

"Come here baby and I'll take you to your mom." Trish said, holding her arms out for Ashley to come to her.

"NO! I want Kane to take me!" Ashley yelled, wrapping her arms tighter around Glen's neck.

Trish smiled again and shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say big guy? I think she likes you."

Glen chuckled as he tried to loosen Ashley's grip on his neck so he could breathe.

"It's okay Trish. I'll take her myself. Thanks for your help."

Glen made his way on down the hall, until he came to the wardrobe area. Ashley's mother squealed and rushed toward them when she saw that her little girl was safe.

"Young lady, you are in big trouble!" her mother fussed, as she fawned over the small child.

"I'm sorry mommy." Ashley replied, pouting her small lips. "I just got lost again."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that it doesn't happen again now won't we?" her mother answered, hugging her tight.

"Thank you for bringing her to me. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Jenna said, standing up and turning to Glen.

"It was no problem. I'm glad I could help." Glen replied, smiling at the two of them. "Well, I guess I should go. I still need to take a shower and change before I can leave."

He kneeled down on the floor in front of the little girl and motioned for her to come closer.

"It was very nice to meet you Ashley. You make sure that you mind your mommy and don't go wandering off again, okay?"

"Okay." the little girl replied, before moving forward and giving Glen another hug.

"You're nice." she said, when she released him and stepped away. "You'd make a good daddy."

"You think so?" Glen asked her with a smile.

"Uh-huh. As long as you didn't wear the mask."

Glen smiled at her again. "I'll try to remember that sweetheart. You behave for your mom now, okay?"

Glen stood up and turned to walk away before Ashley yelled at him again.

"Bye Kane!"

Glen turned and waved at her again before disappearing out of sight. He smiled to himself all the way back to his dressing room. He couldn't believe it but a five year old had just helped him decide what he was going to do. And after being around that adorable little girl for the past five minutes, he knew in his heart that it was the right decision. He was going to go back and talk to Susan and he was going to fight for his child. Ashley was right…he would make a good daddy… and now it was time for him to prove it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a few more days on the road, Glen returned home, prepared to have a long talk with Susan. He knew that she would be more than a little upset with his decision, but he was determined to stand his ground. This was his child too and he had every right to be a part of his or her life.

It was early afternoon when he finally reached his house and he debated whether or not it would be better to contact Susan that evening or wait until the following morning. He finally decided it would be better to wait. He was tired from all of the week's travel and he thought it would be best if he got a good nights sleep first. That way he would be calm and refreshed and less likely to say something that he would regret. Once he got unpacked, he headed out to the store to buy some groceries and run a few more errands. Then he headed back home, prepared to spend a nice relaxing evening alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Susan rubbed her throbbing head as she pulled into her driveway, surprised to see that her husband was home so early in the afternoon. He usually didn't come in until late in the evening and an afternoon off was nearly unheard of. Susan assumed that maybe he wasn't feeling well…after all, she wasn't feeling so great herself. She had been scheduled to work until late that evening, but after fighting with a nagging headache all morning, she had finally convinced one of her co-workers to trade schedules with her. All she wanted to do now was take a nice, hot bath and then crawl into her soft bed and take a nap. That was always a surefire cure for her headaches.

Susan approached the front door and turned the knob, surprised when she found it locked. She knew that David never locked the doors when he was home. It kept him from locking himself out when he went outside. She dug through her purse for her keys, then unlocked the door and stepped inside. She was even more surprised to find that the house was completely quiet and there was no sign of her husband.

"He must really be sick." she thought, as she headed toward the stairs. She hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. She knew how much of a baby he could be when he wasn't feeling well.

She climbed the stairs and moved quietly down the hall, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. She noticed that the bedroom door was slightly ajar, so she tiptoed forward and peeked inside, expecting to see David asleep in their bed. But nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she was about to find.

Her husband was in bed alright but it certainly wasn't because he was feeling bad. Susan stood frozen in place as she watched her husband make love to another woman. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't even notice that she was in the room with them. She watched helplessly as she listened to their moans and cries, her legs nearly crumbling from beneath her when she heard her husband tell the woman that he loved her.

Susan's mind was a whirlwind of emotion. How could he do this to her again? He had promised to no end that something like this would never happen again. And now he was here with….her! He was holding her…kissing her…telling her that he loved her!

"What about me?" Susan thought frantically, trying to digest the sight that was before her. "What about our family?"

Susan quickly clamped her hand to her mouth as a strangled gasp was torn from her throat.

Startled by the noise, David turned his head, his eyes growing wide when he saw his wife standing in the doorway.

"Susan? I…uh…I can explain. It's not what you think." he stuttered, as he clamored from the bed and tried to find his clothes. The woman sat upright in the bed and covered herself with the sheet as she flashed Susan a satisfied smirk.

Susan gazed frantically back and forth between them before blindly grabbing at the doorframe and stumbling back into the hallway. When they were both out of sight, she turned and ran back toward the stairs, David still yelling at her as she went.

"Susan wait! I'm sorry babe! It was just an accident. I never meant for this to happen! Can't we at least talk about this?" he called out, as she ran out the front door and climbed back into her car.

Susan backed out of the driveway and raced back down the street. She had no idea where she was headed…all she knew was that she had to get away from that house before she did something terrible. Sobs racked her body and her tears began to blur her vision, eventually to the point where she could barely see at all. She continued to drive until she felt that she was far enough away from them, then she finally found a place to pull over beside the road and she let her tears fall freely, holding nothing back as the anger and betrayal washed over her.

She couldn't believe that David could do something like this to her again. After everything she had done….all the trouble she had gone through to keep the family together. Now he had gone and thrown it all away. How could he possibly be so selfish?

Susan lost track of how long she sat there but she cried until she didn't think she could cry anymore. When she finally got herself under control again, she pulled back out onto the highway and headed on down the road. She drove around for several hours, not really knowing where she was going or what she was going to do. She wasn't about to go back home, that much she knew. She couldn't face her husband right now. Not without causing him severe bodily harm. And she didn't feel like facing anybody else right now either. She didn't think she had every felt so humiliated. How would she ever be able to face her friends and family again?

Susan continued to drive around until late in the night, her mind replaying the day's events over and over in her mind. She wondered if David was with HER right now. If he even cared that she was gone. Eventually she began to get tired and she found herself pulling onto a familiar street. She scanned the area around her as she tried to figure out exactly where she was at. Even in her distraught state, she knew that she had been here before, although she couldn't remember exactly when or with whom.

Almost as if it were second nature, she found herself pulling into the driveway of one of the houses. She stopped the car and got out, studying the front of the house for a clue as to who lived there. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back and she realized that she was standing in front of Glen's home. She wondered how she had managed to wind up in his driveway. She hadn't given him a conscious thought all day.

She turned to get back into her vehicle, determined not to bother Glen with her problems. After the way she had treated him, she was sure that he wouldn't want anything more to do with her anyway. She climbed back in behind the wheel and started the car again before she remembered that didn't have anywhere else to go. She had left the house in such a hurry, she forgot to grab her purse on her way out. She had no money, no credit cards, nothing to pay for a hotel room with. She began to cry again as she realized that she had nowhere else to go. Nobody else to turn to. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her car again and slowly made her way to Glen's door. She wondered if he would find it in his heart to help her after everything she had done to him.

She stood outside his door for a long time, trying to pull herself together before she knocked. Finally, she took a deep breath and raised her hand. She knew the worst he could do was tell her no and turn her away.

Susan waited for several moments, then knocked again when she didn't hear any movement from inside the house. She was just about to walk away when Glen jerked the door open. Susan stared at him for a brief moment, trying to find her voice to speak. Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, she threw herself into his arms and began to cry again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you JadeRose1 and Blackhat for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 13**

Glen looked down at Susan in surprise as she cried into his chest.

"Susan? What's wrong?" he asked, as he pulled her inside and closed the door back. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

She could only shake her head as she continued to sob. Wrapping his arms around her, Glen led her to his couch and helped her sit down. He watched as she pulled away from him and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with her trembling hands

"Susan, talk to me. What's wrong?" Glen repeated, starting to feel a little panicked by her behavior. He couldn't imagine what could possibly make her so upset.

"It's David…"she whispered softly, as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"David? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Glen asked, already getting angry at the thought.

Susan shook her head but she couldn't bring herself to say the words to tell him what was wrong. Glen could only stare at her helplessly, as he tried to figure out what was happening. Then it hit him. She must have told her husband the truth about them. That's why she was so upset. He could only assume that they had a big fight. And maybe he had thrown her out of the house.

"Susan….did you tell David about us? Is that why you're so upset?" he asked softly, as she continued to cry.

"No." she whispered softly.

"Well then, what is it?" Glen asked again, starting to lose his patience.

Susan closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as she tried to get her emotions under control. Finally, she was able to calm herself down long enough to tell Glen what had happened.

"David's been cheating on me again." she said softly, her voice breaking as the words crossed her lips.

"What? You can't be serious." Glen replied, watching as Susan nodded her head in response.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I came home early from work this afternoon and I found him in bed with another woman." she replied.

"So you actually saw them together." Glen asked, hoping that maybe it was all a mistake. "I mean…there's no way this could be just some kind of misunderstanding?"

"No. I saw them with my own eyes. There was no misunderstanding." she replied, then proceeded to tell Glen about everything that had happened that afternoon. When she was done, he could only stare at her in disbelief as he tried to digest everything she had told him.

"I'm sorry." Glen finally replied. "I know how much your marriage and your family mean to you. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Susan shook her head. "It's not your fault. I guess I deserve it anyway. I guess this is just some kind of payback for all the lying I've done to my husband."

"No Susan. Don't think like that." Glen replied, reaching out and pulling her into his arms again. "Nobody deserves to be treated that way."

"I just can't believe he would do this to me again." she said as she began to cry again, while Glen held her and tried to soothe her. He could only imagine what she was feeling right now. He wished there was something he could do to help take away some of her pain.

He held her for a long while and finally she began to calm down again and she slowly sat up and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry Glen. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems." she said softly.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came to me. Besides, you're safer here than you are out there on the road, especially while you're so upset."

"I just didn't know where else to go." she replied. "I left in such a hurry...I didn't take time to grab any money or clothes…."

"It's okay Susan, really. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I've got two spare bedrooms here. You're welcome to use either one. Besides, you know I'm not going to let you leave here unless I know you have somewhere else to go."

Susan smiled faintly at his words. It seemed like she learned a little more each day about what a good man he was.

"Now, enough about that. I'm willing to bet that you haven't eaten anything all evening. Am I right?" Glen teased, hoping to make her feel a little better.

Susan shook her head. "I'm really not hungry Glen. I don't think I could keep anything down right now anyway."

"Come on. You've got to eat something. You've got a little one in there that you've got to feed." he replied, pointing to her stomach. "How about some soup? It'll be real simple for me to fix and it should be something easy for you to keep down."

Susan started to protest, but she stopped when she looked up and noticed that he was already halfway to the kitchen. Sighing, she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes, as she thought about what she was going to do. She couldn't go back home, at least not as long as David was there. And she knew she shouldn't stay here with Glen. She worried how that would look if David were to find out she was living under another man's roof. But then again, why should he care. He was bold enough to sleep with another woman in their own bed. What gave him the right to say anything negative about her?

Susan sighed again when she thought of what a mess things were turning out to be. Not only did she have to suffer through her pregnancy and worry about carrying another man's child, but now it also looked like she was going to have to suffer through a divorce at the same time. She was already dreading the thought. She was sure that David wasn't going to be so willing to end their marriage. She hoped that things could be worked out peacefully. She didn't think her nerves could handle much more stress.

She opened her eyes again just in time to see Glen heading back toward the couch. He handed her a mug of soup and she took it from him with trembling hands. Sitting down beside of her, Glen turned on the television, hoping to distract her from her thoughts. Susan looked around the room for a moment before she turned her attention back to Glen.

"So what were you doing before I came barging in here and interrupted your evening?" she asked.

"I was just crashed out here on the couch. I got in early this afternoon so I thought I would just spend a quiet evening around here and try to relax a little bit."

"What do you do to pass the time when you're home? Do you have work to do while you're home too?"

"No, not very often. Sometimes I'll have to go to an autograph signing or make an appearance at a store opening but for the most part I have the time to myself to do whatever I want. I usually read a lot when I'm home. Plus, I like to play video games. I can spend hours on top of hours in front of the TV playing those."

"Video games?" Susan replied, looking at him with a hint of curiosity. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing video games?"

Glen chuckled at her comment. "You're only as old as you feel. And as far as video games go, I can keep up with the younger crowd any old day."

Susan listened to him talk about some of his favorite games as she sipped on her soup. She found herself being more and more impressed with this man every time she was around him. He was smart, funny, athletic…not to mention handsome. She wondered how he had managed to stay single for so long. She imagined that some lucky lady should have snatched him up a long time ago.

As Glen continued to speak, Susan tried to keep her attention focused on the conversation. But despite her best efforts, her thoughts eventually drifted back to the events of that afternoon and she soon felt the tears ready to fall again. Glen looked up at her when he heard her ragged breathing, surprised to see the tears that were running down her face. He immediately reached out to her again, removing the mug from her hands and setting it on the table before he pulled her into his arms once more.

"Everything's going to be okay darlin'." he whispered softly, as he tucked her head under his chin and began to rub her back.

Susan relaxed against his warm chest as she cried, wanting more than anything to believe his words. But she was sure that things were going to get much worse before they got any better.

"I'm sorry." she whispered quietly...so quietly that Glen barely heard her.

"For what?" he replied. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you…for the things that I said to you. You deserve better." she replied softly.

Glen tightened his arms around her as he hugged her.

"Don't worry about that. You were only trying to save your marriage. I can't hold that against you." he replied.

"I know but I still should have treated you better. I'm sorry."

Glen squeezed her again and continued to rub on her back as she cried. After a long while, he felt her breathing even out and he realized that she was asleep. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her in his arms again. His thoughts automatically drifted back to their first night together, all those months ago. He had longed to hold her like this again ever since that night and now that she was actually here, it was like a dream come true. He smiled as images of them engaged in passionate lovemaking played through his mind, until they eventually carried him off to dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glen awoke several hours later with his back throbbing in pain. He realized immediately that he was still sitting on the couch and he looked down to see that Susan was still asleep in his arms. He gazed down at her, watching her while she slept. He raised his hand and gently ran the back of it down her cheek, wiping away the tears that were still drying there. She stirred slightly, and Glen pulled his hand away, not wanting to wake her up. She looked so peaceful and he knew that after the rough day that she had, she needed all the rest she could get. He knew that all of this stress wasn't good for her or the baby and he hoped that all of the excitement didn't cause either of them any problems. If so, he might just have to go hunt down David himself and make him pay.

At the thought of the baby, Glen's eyes immediately dropped to bulge under Susan's shirt. He could see that she was starting to show a lot now. He slowly ran his hand down the side of her body, brushing it against the side of her stomach, as he wondered about the child that was growing inside of her. He couldn't wait for it to arrive and once it did, he was sure he was going to spoil it rotten every chance he got.

Feeling Susan stir in his arms again, Glen worked his way out from under her and stood up, then leaned over to pick her up. He carried her down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms, placing her in the bed and covering her up. Then leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and headed to his room for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Susan awoke the next morning and stretched lazily in the bed, before she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her own room. She sat up and looked around her as memories from the day before flooded her mind. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall again, determined to not let herself fall apart over her husband's betrayal. If she wasn't enough to keep him happy, then fine. She would let him have his freedom and he could be with whomever he wanted. She had enough to worry about without concerning herself with his problems. She had herself and the baby to look after and if he didn't want to be a part of it, then she would take care of things on her own. She wasn't going to waste time worrying over him anymore.

She laid back down in the bed as she mental ran through the list of things that she needed to get taken care of. If she was going to leave her husband, she definitely wanted to make sure that her interests were protected.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She looked up as Glen cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. He smiled when he saw that she was already awake.

"Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm exhausted, my eyes are so swollen I can't hardly see and I've got a terrible headache but other than that I'm fine." she quipped sarcastically, as she grabbed a pillow and used it to cover her face.

"What about hungry?" he replied, amused by her attitude, although he couldn't blame her for being so moody. Hell, if he had been through half of what she'd had to put up with over the past few months, he would have been moody too.

"Oh yeah. And hungry." she added, realizing that she really was starving.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready if you'd like to come join me." Glen added, as he stood up and headed back to the door.

Sighing, Susan pulled the pillow away from her face as she watched him disappear out the door, suddenly feeling guilty for the way she had treated him. He had been so patient and understanding with her and she was still treating him horribly.

"Glen?" she called out, wanting to catch him before he walked away.

"Yes?" he replied, his head reappeared around the edge of the door.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"Anytime darlin'." he replied before disappearing once more into the hallway.

Susan pulled herself from the bed and trudged to the bathroom to wash her face and comb out her hair. Since she had to sleep in the only clothes she had with her, she did her best to straighten them out before she left the room and headed to the kitchen. As she entered the room, she was met by an incredible combination of smells and she scanned the table, overwhelmed by the amount of food that was spread out in front of her. She approached Glen and helped him get everything ready, then she poured them both some juice and took a seat at the table.

They made small talk while they ate, Glen purposely trying to keep the conversation away from her husband. He smiled as he watched Susan empty her plate, then load it down with food again. She could almost hold her own against him. Susan looked up and saw him grinning at her and flashed him a curious look.

"What?" she asked, before shoveling another fork full of food into her mouth.

"Just glad to see you finally eating something, that's all." Glen replied as he continued to watch her.

"I really was hungry this morning. Besides, I'm eating for two remember. Sometimes I swear this baby already has your appetite. I can eat and thirty minutes later I'm hungry again."

"That's my boy!" Glen teased, raising his glass in a mock toast.

"Or girl!" Susan warned with a smile.

"Or girl." Glen repeated as he nodded his head.

They continued their conversation while they finished their breakfast, then Susan helped Glen clear the table and clean up the kitchen before they headed to the living room. Glen sat down on the couch and watched as Susan searched around the room for something.

"Glen, have you seen my keys?" she asked, wondering where she had placed them the night before.

"Your keys? What do you need them for?" he asked as he got up and helped her search for them.

"I need them so I can go home."

"Home? Why do you want to go back there?" he asked, stopping to look at her. He was disappointed that she still wanted to leave.

"I need to get some of my things. I need to get some clothes and other personal items plus I need to get some money and my credit cards so I can get a hotel room." she replied, as she lifted the couch cushions and looked under them. Spotting her keys, she quickly grabbed them up and replaced the cushions.

"I told you, you don't have to stay in a hotel. There's no sense in you wasting your money like that. You're free to stay here for as long as you like, even when I'm on the road."

"Glen I can't impose on you like that, really. I appreciate the offer but I don't want to get in your way."

"It's no problem Susan. This house is empty four or five days a week anyway. Please, at least stay here until you figure out what you're going to do. At least that way I won't have to worry about you so much." he pleaded, desperately wanting her to stay with him.

Susan stared at him for a moment as she considered his offer.

"I'll think about it, okay?" she replied as she headed toward the front door.

"Will you be alright going back there by yourself? Do you need me to go with you?" he asked, wondering if David would be there and if he was if he might turn on her and hurt her or the baby.

"No. David should be at work by now. I'll check and make sure that he's not home before I go inside." she replied, almost as if she could read his mind. "I don't want to seem him right now anyway. Believe me, if he's there, I won't go inside. I'll wait and go back later."

"You'll come back here when you're done?" Glen asked, still not convinced that she would be safe.

"Yes. I'll come back when I'm done. I'll be fine Glen. Don't worry." she replied, before she turned and walked out the door.

Glen watched as she closed the door behind her, debating on whether or not he should follow her. He finally decided against it. He knew that this was something that she had to deal with on her own. He also knew that she was a smart woman and he was sure that she wouldn't deliberately put herself in any danger. Besides, from what she had told him, he was pretty sure that David wasn't the violent type anyway. As long as David continued to believe that Susan was carrying his child, Glen was certain that she would be safe. Walking back to the couch, he plopped down on the cushions and flipped on the television and waited for her to come back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Susan approached the house cautiously, relieved to see that David's car wasn't parked in the driveway. She knew that he should be at work by now, but she wasn't sure whether or not he would go considering what had happened the night before. But he obviously wasn't worried about things. He had gone off to work just like nothing had happened between them.

Susan parked her car and got out, then walked to the front door and unlocked it. She peeked her head inside and listened for any sound that might indicate that someone was home. When she didn't hear anything, she entered the house quietly and tiptoed to the garage, just to make sure that David hadn't parked his car inside. Once she saw that the garage was empty, she quickly headed upstairs and began gathering her things. She entered the bedroom and her gaze immediate fell on the bed, which was still unmade. She couldn't help but wonder if SHE stayed with him all night long. She realized that David probably hadn't missed her at all. He was too busy enjoying his little whore to worry about her or the baby.

Susan quickly turned her attention to the closet, where she picked out a few business suits and some casual outfits to take with her. She also gathered some underwear and pajamas, then stuffed everything into a large suitcase. She cautioned herself to only take the essentials for now. Just enough for her to use for the next few days. She didn't want to take a chance on hanging around too long and have David catch her there. It wasn't that she was afraid of him hurting her. In fact, it was just the opposite. She wasn't up to dealing with him right now and she was afraid that if she were to have a run-in with him, he would be the one who would wind up hurt.

Once she had her clothes packed, she headed to the bathroom to gather a few more items, then she headed back toward the stairs. On her way down the hall, she paused outside the nursery door and glanced inside. All that time and energy she had spent trying to get the room just like she wanted it and now the baby would never sleep there. So many things had gone wrong during this pregnancy. Susan couldn't help but wonder how much of a blessing this child really was. She hated the thought of bringing her child into the world under these conditions. She no longer had a marriage or a family or even a home to provide to her child. How could she ever be a good mother if she couldn't even provide those kinds of things to her baby? Sighing, Susan looked down at her stomach and rubbed her hands across it as she felt the baby kick.

"I'm sorry little one. I tried but things just didn't work out. I guess it's just the two of us now."

Taking one last glance around the room, Susan picked up her bags once more and headed down the stairs. She found her purse still sitting beside the door and she picked it up on her way back outside. She turned and carefully locked the door back, then headed back to her car. She loaded her things in the trunk, then climbed in and started the car. As she backed out of the driveway, she cast one last glance back at the house, wondering if things would ever get better. She knew all she could do now was take one day at a time.

Maybe there would be a silver lining somewhere in all of the clouds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Glen paced nervously back and forth in front of the door as he waited for Susan to return. It seemed like it was taking her an awfully long time to get back to the house. He wished now he had followed her. She could have had a run-in with her husband or she could have gotten upset again and wrecked somewhere along the way. He knew that any number of things could have gone wrong and he should have been there to protect her. After working himself into a frenzy, he was just about to grab his keys and go look for her when he heard her pull into the driveway. He waited until she got out of the car, then he went out to help her.

"Let me get those." he said, when he saw Susan trying to lift her bags out of the trunk.

"Did you carry these down the stairs and put them in your trunk when you left the house?" he asked, when he felt how heavy they were.

"No Glen. I used my superpowers to levitate them off the ground and put them there." she quipped.

"I knew you had to have some kind of help. These are so heavy I can barely lift them." he teased, as he heaved them up on his shoulders.

Susan smiled as she watched Glen head back to the house, all of her things in tow. She called out to him as she followed behind him.

"What were you doing out her so fast anyway? Were you watching for me?" she asked, looking directly at him so he couldn't lie to her.

"Uh…well…yeah. Actually I was."

Susan flashed him an annoyed look. "Glen I told you I would be fine. You don't have to watch over me all the time."

"I know. I just worry about you. I just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay." he replied, as he carried her bags inside the house.

Susan watched him disappear down the hallway as he carried her things to her room. She knew she should be grateful to him for worrying about her and the baby. He was certainly more concerned about them than her husband was.

She walked to the couch and took a seat as she rummaged through her purse to ensure that everything was still there. She checked to make sure that she had plenty of cash and that her debit and credit cards were in place, then checked her address book to see if she had the phone numbers of people she needed to call. She pulled out a notepad and began to make a list of things she needed to take care of….call the bank, find an attorney, start looking for a place of her own. All those things and so many more. Susan didn't know if she would have time to do everything that needed to be done. With the baby due in only a few months, she was sure that the next few weeks were going to be very hectic for her.

Glen entered the room again and took a seat beside of her.

"What are you working on now?" he asked as he watched her make out her list.

"Just some things I need to take care of."

"Have you given any thought to my earlier offer?" he asked.

Susan stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Glen….I don't know. I appreciate the offer but….well, considering what happened between us, I'm just not so sure that it would be the best thing for me to stay here with you."

"Come on Susan. You already know that I would never do anything to hurt you. You don't have to worry about staying here alone with me."

Susan shook her head. "I know you would never hurt me Glen. It's just….this is my problem. I need to take care of this on my own. I don't need to drag you into the middle of everything."

"This is not just your problem. In case you've forgotten, you're carrying our child. And so far, you haven't let me help you out in any way. This is my baby too. Let me handle my share of the responsibilities. Let me help you." he pleaded, desperately wanting to keep her around as long as possible.

Susan considered his offer for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Okay. I will stay here with you. But…only until I get things straightened out. Then I'm going to move out and get a place of my own."

"Deal." Glen said as he extended his hand, relieved that he had talked her into staying

Susan hesitantly shook hands with him, quickly pulling her hand away when she felt Glen's warm hand enclose around hers. Even his most innocent touch had a profound effect on her. Swallowing hard, she gazed up into his dark blue eyes, suddenly wondering if she had made the right decision. She couldn't help but wonder how she was going to survive living in the same house as this man. She knew that the next few weeks would probably prove to be very interesting for both of them!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After a few weeks, Glen and Susan had settled into a comfortable routine. At first, Glen had been very reluctant to return to work and leave her home alone. But Susan had insisted that she would be fine and since she had returned to work herself, Glen knew there was no reason for him not to go. He didn't want to push his luck with Vince anyway. He definitely wanted to take some time off once the baby was born, so he knew he needed to get in as many appearances as he could now to get back on his boss's good side.

It took Susan a few days to get used to staying in his large house all by herself…it had been so long since she had lived alone. But she tried to keep herself busy with her work so she didn't dwell on things too much. She also knew that she didn't have a lot of time left before her maternity leave kicked in and she wanted to tie up as many loose ends as possible around the office to make it easier for everyone else while she was gone. In the evenings, she kept herself busy by doing housework and laundry, wanting to help Glen with the house as much as possible. Since he refused to accept any rent from her, she felt it was the least she could do to repay him for letting her stay there. Even so, he usually fussed at her each week when he returned home, saying that she was spending too much time on her feet and she needed to rest more.

She also continued to search for a place of her own, although so far she hadn't come across anything that suited her. All of the places she had found were either too expensive, too small, or they didn't want to accept tenants with children. She had considered just buying herself another house, but after talking with her attorney, he advised her not to make any major purchases until after the divorce was final. So she continued to look through the papers, hoping that something would pop up. She wanted to be in her own place before the baby was born if at all possible. She knew if she had to wait until afterwards, it would be harder to get everything done.

While she continued to search for a place to live, she still had not talked with her husband. She hadn't seen him since the night that she left him. She was relieved that she had someplace to hide out and lay low because she was sure that if she were to see him, he would beg her to come back to him. And right now, she didn't want to listen to more of his lies. However, she'd had her attorney draw up separation papers and instructed him to send David a copy. She assumed that once he received those, he should have figured out pretty quickly that she wasn't coming back this time. She wondered how upset he really was or if he even cared that she was gone.

Glen on the other hand had been a huge help to her. He gave her the moral support she needed to help her feel good about herself again and he gave her a shoulder to cry on when she didn't feel so hot. He also insisted that she take good care of herself and the baby, even on those days that she didn't feel like crawling out of bed. If it hadn't been for him, she didn't know if she would have made it through the whole ordeal with her sanity in tact.

Looking at the clock, Susan saw that it was almost time for him to be home. She had prepared his favorite dish for supper and she hoped that his flight hadn't been delayed so it wouldn't be cold when he got there. As she put the finishing touches on the table, she smiled when she thought about how good it would be to see him again. As the time passed, Susan found herself looking forward to his return more and more each week. She missed having someone to talk to and laugh with while he was gone and the nights that he was away seemed unbearably long. She enjoyed his companionship and she usually counted down the days until it was time for him to come home again.

Glancing at the clock once more, she turned toward the front door just in time to see him come in. Glen smiled when he saw that she already had dinner on the table for him. Sitting his bags down, he walked toward her and gave her a hug, then began his usual lecture about how she was spending too much time working and not enough time resting. Susan simply rolled her eyes and laughed at him. She had already come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to stop fussing over her until the baby was born. So instead of arguing with him, she usually just let him have his say, then dropped the issue.

They sat down at the table and chatted about his trip while they ate, while Glen repeatedly stole glances at her, still overjoyed that she had agreed to stay with him. He loved coming home to find her waiting on him, although he found himself on more than one occasion reminding himself that this wasn't a permanent arrangement. He knew that at any time, he could come through the door, only to have her tell him that she had found her own place and was moving out. But for now, he simply wanted to enjoy the fact that she was here with him.

So far, everything had worked out well. She had definitely loosened up around him, often teasing him and joking with him mercilessly. She had even taken to curling up against him on the couch while they watched television and he would often wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair or her back while they watched their favorite shows. But he had never taken it any farther than that, although he had been tempted on more than one occasion. He knew the last thing she needed right now was more stress or complication in her life, so he held his feelings back, hoping that maybe when the time came, she would make the first move and he would finally be allowed to love her again.

Once dinner was finished, Glen banished her to the couch while he washed the dishes. To tired to argue, Susan stretched out and flipped on the TV as she waited for Glen to come and join her. Once he was done with the dishes, Glen headed to his room to shower and put on some comfortable clothes. Then he headed back to the living room, where he found Susan dozing lightly on the couch. He sat down on one end of the sofa and pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage them, being careful not to be too rough on her.

"Oh God Glen! That feels so good!" she moaned, as his large hands worked over his swollen feet.

Glen held back a groan of his own at the sound of her voice, remembering a time not so long ago when she had encouraged him at another task with those same words.

"If you would stay off of them, they wouldn't hurt so bad." he teased, as he tried to take his mind off of the memories that were running rampant through his head.

"Well, I would crawl, but then I'd have to worry about getting carpet burn on my stomach when I move." she shot back.

"Smart ass." he mumbled playfully, as he gently ran his fingers up the bottom of her foot.

He smiled when he heard her giggle and felt her try to pull her foot away.

"Ticklish, are we?" he asked, as he brushed his fingers against her skin once more.

She giggled again and raised up to look at him. "Yes. I'm ticklish. Especially there." she laughed, when he touched her again.

"Well now. I might have just figured out a way to solve all of our problems. Anytime you start arguing with me, I'll just sit on you and tickle your feet until you see things my way." he teased.

"You wouldn't dare." she laughed again, knowing full well he was bluffing. "You'd be too afraid that you might harm little 'ol fragile me. You'd never be able to live it down."

Glen chuckled at her knowing that she was right. He would never take a chance on doing something to hurt her, even if it was horseplay. No matter how careful he tried to be, he knew he could cause her serious harm if he did happen to slip up. And he'd never be able to live with himself if he did that.

He smiled as he watched her settle back down on the couch, then he went back to rubbing her feet. She was silent for a while, except for the soft moans and sighs that escaped her lips while he worked. Once he was finished, he glanced over at her and noticed that her eyes were closed. He thought for a moment that he had put her to sleep until she spoke to him again.

"I need to go back to the house tomorrow." she said, already knowing that he would try to stop her.

"What do you need to go back there for?" Glen asked, already not liking the sound of the idea.

"I need to get some more of my things. Plus, I need to get some of the items from the nursery. I need to get some things together so I will be ready when the baby comes."

"Why don't you just let me take you shopping and I'll buy you whatever you need." he offered.

"I can't let you do that Glen. I've already got most of the things that I need at the house. There's no point in buying more."

"I know but I just don't like the thoughts of you going back there to that place. What if something happens while you're there?"

"What could possibly happen? You know that I won't go inside unless I know that David's not home. All I have to do is go in, grab a few things and get out. It won't take more that thirty minutes at the most. I'll be perfectly safe. Nothing can go wrong."

"At least let me go with you. Just in case something does happen. Besides, you don't need to be lugging those heavy suitcases of yours up and down the stairs. You'll need someone to help you."

"I don't need you to go with me Glen. I'm not going after anything heavy. I'll be fine by myself."

Glen sighed as he looked down at her, knowing that it would do little good to argue with her. She could be such a stubborn little thing when she wanted to be.

Susan looked up and caught the way he was staring at her. "Quit worrying about me Glen. I'll be fine."

"You know, the more you argue with me, the more tempted I am to live up to my earlier threat. How much tickling do you think it would take to get you to agree with me?"

Susan smiled and chuckled at him, but she didn't offer a reply. Instead she snuggled back into the couch and turned her attention back to the TV. Glen could only stare at her, knowing all too well that he had lost the argument. He just hoped that she would be alright going back there alone. Because he would hate to make somebody pay if she wasn't.

The next morning, Susan got up early and got ready, then headed out to the kitchen to fix breakfast for Glen and herself. She was surprised to find that he was already up and had beaten her to it. She helped him get everything finished, then they sat down to eat.

"Are you still going back to the house this morning?" Glen asked, hoping to talk her out of it.

"Yes. I'm going to go this morning, while I know that David's at work. I've already made out a list of everything that I need to get so all I have to do is gather it up and put it in the car. I'll be in and out in a matter of minutes."

"Are you sure you won't let me go with you?" he pleaded, still not liking the idea of her going alone.

"I thought we finished this discussion last night Glen." she replied, looking up at him. "I promise…everything will be fine."

Even though he was still worried, Glen dropped the subject. He didn't want to risk angering her by pushing the issue any further. He would just have to abide by her wishes and hope that everything turned out for the best.

After the breakfast dishes were washed, Susan gathered her things and headed out the door. Glen watched her out the window until she had pulled out of sight, then he went back to the couch and turned on the TV, making sure to glance at the clock to check the time. Then he waited impatiently for her to come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Susan approached the house slowly, relieved to see that David's car was gone. She pulled into the driveway, then got out and quietly entered the house. She checked the garage again just to make sure that it was empty, then she headed back upstairs to collect the remainder of her things. She hit the nursery first, taking the baby clothes, blankets, diapers and all of the other supplies that she had purchased. Once she had them all gathered, she carried them out to her car and placed them in the trunk. Then she headed back inside to gather her things.

On her way back through the house, she took time to look around her, noticing that the place was a mess. There were dirty dishes piled up in the kitchen and the living room, there were stacks of newspapers all over the floor and the whole house looked like it hadn't been cleaned since she'd left. Shaking her head, she headed back upstairs to the master bedroom. She cautiously opened the door and peered inside, not surprised to see that it was in the same shape. The bed was unmade and there were dirty clothes and towels scattered all across the room. Looking at the dresser, she saw that the mirror had been broken and the remains of the glass were still scattered across the top of it.

Turning her attention to the closet, she tried to ignore the condition of the room as she quickly began to sort through her things. She grabbed the rest of her maternity clothes first, because she needed them now, then filled the rest of the bag with her other clothes that she would be able to wear after the baby was born. She stopped long enough to rearrange the items in her bag, wanting to make more room so she could take as many of her things as possible. She didn't want to have to come back here again.

As she turned back to the closet and began rummaging through the remainder of her things, she was startled by a noise. Stepping back out of the closet, she looked toward the open door of the bedroom and froze in place when she saw her husband standing in the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hello Susan."

"David? What….what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, as she backed further into the closet for protection.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question." he replied with a grin, as he slowly approached her. "I kind of had a feeling that you would come back here sooner or later. I paid off that nosy old woman that lives next door and told her to call me at work if you happened to show up here again."

He stopped directly in front of her and Susan eyed him carefully, not sure what he intended to do to her.

"Where the hell have you been anyway? I've been looking all over the place for you." he asked, as he reached out and tried to stroke the side of her face.

Susan knocked his hand away before he had a chance to touch her.

"It doesn't matter where I've been. It's not like you've missed me anyway. I'm sure you're glad to have me out of your hair so you can spend time with your little whore."

"She means nothing to me baby. You're the only woman I care about. You know I love you Susan. Please come back home. Give me another chance. I promise this time I won't let you down."

"Don't lie to me David. You have no intentions of being faithful to me. You didn't mean it the first time and you don't mean it now. I'm through listening to your lies. I'm leaving you and this time it's for good. I'm not going to waste anymore time on somebody who doesn't give a damn about me!"

With that said, Susan turned her attention back to the closet so she could gather the rest of her things. Suddenly, she felt David grab her roughly by the arms and spin her around. He shoved her toward the bed, pushing her face down into the mattress as he yanked both of her arms behind her back and handcuffed them in place.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she yelled, as she struggled against him. "This is not funny David. Let me go!"

Grabbing a handful of hair, he jerked her roughly from the bed, causing her to cry out in pain. He pulled her against him so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He raised his hand and closed it over her throat, effectively holding her in place as he spoke to her.

"You're not going anywhere. You are my wife and this…is my baby." he stated coldly, as he rubbed his other hand across her stomach. "You both belong to me and I'm not going to let you just walk out of my life."

Susan began to struggle against him once more, only to have him tighten his grip on her throat. She wanted to scream at him and tell him that the baby wasn't his, but she figured that now would not be the best time to let that information slip. If she did, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't let her leave there alive.

"It won't do any good to fight me Susan. You're not going to get away from me. I'll keep you here by force if I have to." he growled as he tightened his grip on her even more.

Susan franticly tried to figure out how she could get away from him. She had never seen David like this before and he was frightening her. She wished now that she hadn't been so stubborn and that she had let Glen come with her. He could have handled David without any problem.

"David…please…let's talk about this. I know you're upset. We both are. But things don't have to come to this. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Susan pleaded, hoping that she could convince her husband to listen to reason.

"Oh, we're going to talk alright. And you're going to start by telling me where you've been hiding these past few weeks." he threatened.

"It doesn't matter where I've been David. All that matters is that I'm here now…"

"Don't play games with me Susan." he warned, his grip on her throat becoming painfully tight. "I'm going to ask you one last time…where have you been?"

Susan continued to struggle against him as she tried to think of something to tell him. With the way he was acting now, there was no way she was going to tell him the truth. If he knew about Glen, she had no doubt that he would kill her.

Angered even more by her silence, David began to push her across the room toward the dresser.

"You'd better start talking Susan and make it fast." he warned, as he picked up one of the large pieces of glass that was laying there and brought it to her stomach. "I'd hate to have to hurt you or the baby because you didn't listen to me!"

Susan winced as she felt the sharp tip of the glass being pressed into her skin through her shirt.

"David…please stop." she pleaded, as she tried to free her hands from behind her back.

He felt her fighting him again and he pressed down even harder, grazing her skin with the razor sharp edge of the glass. Feeling the stream of blood that was beginning to run down her stomach, Susan began to struggle harder, trying desperately to free herself from his grasp before he caused her serious harm.

"Stop fighting me!" he yelled, as he tightened his hand around her throat again.

He began to apply steady pressure to her neck and Susan was finding it harder and harder to breath. She twisted her head, trying to work herself free from him, but it only served to anger him even more. He continued to increase the pressure, until he had cut off her air supply completely. Susan began to panic as she struggled to breath and she felt herself growing lightheaded and the room began to spin as she started to lose consciousness.

Right before she thought she was going to pass out, Susan felt him release his grip on her throat. She felt herself being pushed forward onto the bed and she landed awkwardly on her side as she tried to avoid falling on her stomach. Once she had regained her breath, she gathered enough strength to turn herself over and was surprised to see Glen standing over David's battered body, beating him into the ground.

"Glen?" she whispered hoarsely, as she struggled to sit up on the bed.

At the sound of her voice, Glen stopped pounding on David and turned to help her.

He helped her into a sitting position, then kneeled on the floor in front of her. He panicked when he saw the large red stain that had already formed on her shirt.

"The baby…?" he asked, immediately reaching out to protectively touch her stomach.

"The baby's fine. It's just a small cut." she replied, as she tried to free her hands, which were still cuffed behind her back.

Seeing her predicament, Glen walked back over to David's unconscious form and searched through his pockets until the found the key. Then he walked back to Susan and unlocked the cuffs, gently rubbing her bruised wrists before pulling her into a hug.

"God Susan! Are you okay?" he asked as he hugged her tight.

To shaken to speak, Susan nodded her head. Glancing at the open closet, Glen noticed Susan's bag lying on the floor.

"Did you get everything you needed?" he asked, as he helped her up from the bed.

Nodding her head again, Susan glanced nervously in David's direction as Glen left her side and went to pick up her bag.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." he said as he led her from the room.

"Will you be okay to drive?" Glen asked, as he loaded her things in her car.

"I think so." she whispered hoarsely.

"Good. I hate to make you drive, but we need to get both of these vehicles out of here. I don't want to have to come back here again. I'll follow you home, just in case anything happens. If you have any problems, pull over and I'll help you, okay?"

Susan nodded as she climbed into her car and started it. Within minutes they were headed back to Glen's house. The farther away from her house they got, the more Susan began to realize what could have happened if Glen hadn't been there to save her. She couldn't believe that David had actually tried to kill her. She had never seen his violent side before and she hoped that she never did again.

By the time she pulled into Glen's driveway, she was shaking so badly that she could barely stand. Taking note of her condition, Glen quickly rushed to her side and put his arms around her to steady her on her feet as he helped her into the house. Sitting her down on the couch, he eased down beside of her and pulled her to him as she began to cry again.

"I can't believe he tried to kill me." she sobbed as Glen held her.

'It's okay darlin'. You're safe now. He won't hurt you any more."

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have let you go with me. But I swear, I had no idea that he was capable of trying something like that."

"I know baby. I'm just glad I decided to check up on you this time." Glen replied.

Gently pushing her away from him, he grasped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Are you okay? Did he hit you? Does anything hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

Susan shook her head. "No. Other than the cut on my stomach I'm fine. Just a little shaken up."

Grabbing her again, Glen held her tightly against him as he stroked her hair. He was so thankful that he had shown up when he had. If not, both she and the baby would likely be dead right now.

"You need to call the police Susan. You need to have him arrested before he gets a chance to come after you again." Glen finally said, knowing that she was in real danger as long as her husband was loose.

"The police? Do you really think we need to involve the police in all of this?" she asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"Susan, he almost tried to kill you. Of course we need to involve the police. If you let him get by with this then it's hard to say what he might do to you if he gets another chance. You need to talk with the police and let them know what he did."

Susan nodded her head in agreement. She knew that Glen was right…she definitely needed to press charges against him for attacking her. But she couldn't believe that she was in a position of having to have her husband arrested. She never would have imagined in a million years that she would live to see this day.

"Let's get you to the hospital and let them check you out, just to make sure that everything's alright. We'll let them call the police from there, okay?" Glen asked, still concerned about her condition.

"I don't need to go to the hospital Glen. I'm fine." Susan argued.

"Please just do this for me. I would feel better if you would just let the doctor look you over, okay?"

"Fine. I'll go." Susan relented, as she stood up and headed to the door.

"What? You're finally going to let me win an argument. I guess my threat of using tickle torture must have gotten to you." he teased as he got up and followed her.

Susan turned and flashed him a faint smile.

"That's more like it." he said, when he saw her smile at him. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a moment. "I'm glad you're alright darlin'. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you or the baby."

Susan hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back, grateful for the security that his arms offered her. He was the only stable thing in her life at the moment…the one thing that she looked forward to everyday. Her time with him was exciting and calming all at once. He could make her laugh and still make her feel safe at the same time. She honestly couldn't picture her life any more without him in it. And that thought frightened her greatly. She knew she was starting to develop feelings for him. Feelings that she was sure he already had for her. But she also knew that the last thing she needed right now was another relationship. At least not until things settled down quite a bit. She knew she would have to keep her feelings for him in check, because after everything that he had done to help her, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Releasing her grip on him, Susan stepped back and looked up at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, trying hard to ignore the look of desire in his eyes. Her embrace had obviously had a profound effect on him

Glen smiled down at her and took her hand in his.

"After you." he replied, as he opened the door and motioned for her to walk outside.

Susan smiled and walked past him, as she headed toward his car. She turned to watch him as he locked the door, then came towards her, unlocking her door and helping her inside.

"Glen, stop fussing over me." she stated, as he tried to help her fasten the seatbelt.

"Sorry darlin'. But you ought to be used to me by now." he chuckled, before leaning in and brushing his lips gently against hers in a soft kiss.

Almost as quickly as he initiated the contact, he pulled away and Susan stared at him in shock as he closed her door and walked around to the driver's side door. She closed her eyes as she tried to regain her composure, shaken by the strong emotions that his touch elicited in her. It was just like that first night all over again. She moaned inwardly as thoughts of that night crossed her mind.

She realized that keeping her feelings for him hidden might be harder than she had ever imagined.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Glen looked over at Susan, who was curled up asleep in the passenger seat next to him. He couldn't help but worry about her, especially after everything she had been through that day. She had been poked and prodded and questioned by so many people, he knew that she had to be exhausted. He had taken her to the hospital, where the doctors checked her over, searching for any sign of an injury. Other than the gash on her stomach, they determined that there was nothing else wrong with either her or the baby. Susan explained to the doctors what had happened and they in turn had informed the police about the attack. A couple of detectives were sent to the hospital to interview her and after pouring over every detail with her for several hours, they finally decided they had gathered enough information and told her she could go home. Then Glen had taken her out to a nice, quiet restaurant for dinner, hoping to distract her from the day's events. His plan had obviously failed though, because she had hardly spoken to him at all during the meal and she had eaten very little of her food. Even when he had scolded her for not eating, she didn't even attempt to argue with him about his overprotective nature.

He knew that she was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened over the past few months but he felt that there was something else bothering her as well. He wasn't sure. He sometimes thought that maybe he was just imagining things. But there was just something about the way she had been acting around him lately. He didn't know if it was because she still felt guilty about what had happened between them or if maybe he had done something to make her feel uncomfortable. He thought that he would have to have a talk with her later, once she felt better, to see if he could get to the bottom of things.

Glancing over at her again, he smiled when he thought about how it wouldn't be much longer until their baby arrived. Susan was getting bigger every day and he could tell that she was starting to feel very self-conscious about how she looked. Personally, Glen thought she looked incredible. Pregnancy had definitely agreed with her and he couldn't deny that he was still excited by the knowledge that she was carrying his child. Although he had openly teased her about having a boy, he secretly hoped that it was a girl. He wanted a daughter…a daughter who looked just like her mother…perfect in every way. And once she was here, he was going to spoil her rotten. He wanted to give her everything she could possible want. Just like he wanted to do for Susan if she would let him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to take care of both of them. The strong feelings that he had developed for Susan that first night hadn't disappeared. If anything, they had only gotten stronger, especially since she was now living with him and they spent so much time together. Even though she wanted to keep their relationship on a friendly level, Glen definitely wanted it to be more. He wanted to be her friend and her lover. He wanted to be her protector. He wanted to be a husband to her and a father to their child. He wanted all of those things and so many more. He just had to find some way to convince her that it was okay for her to feel the same way about him.

Glen desperately wanted to reveal his true feelings to her. He knew that she had to have some idea of how he felt already. After all, he had hired a private investigator to track her down in the first place. But he didn't think that she understood the true depth of his feelings. Right now, he didn't think she could handle it anyway. She already had enough to worry about and he didn't want to be an additional burden on her. But later, once everything settled down, he would make sure that he told her how he really felt.

Pulling into the driveway, Glen parked the car then walked around to the passenger side to help her out. He opened her door, prepared to pick her up and carry her inside so he didn't have to wake her, but he was surprised to see that she was already awake. Since it was getting harder for her to move around, he helped her out of the car and escorted her into the house. Once inside, she immediately headed to the couch, where she laid down again and turned on the TV. Glen sat down next to her and removed her shoes and socks and began his nightly ritual of massaging her feet. He smiled to himself when he thought of how easily she had trained him to do it. It was just like second nature to him now. But he really didn't mind. He knew how much she enjoyed it, plus it helped keep the swelling down in her feet and ankles after she had been standing on them all day. He figured that it was the least he could do to help ease some of her discomfort.

They sat there in silence for a while as they watched TV, with Glen occasionally sneaking a glance in Susan's direction to see if she had gone back to sleep yet. After watching her for a while, Glen began to notice how Susan seemed to be fighting her fatigue. She would close her eyes and doze for a few brief seconds, before jerking them open and quickly focusing on the TV again. After watching her repeat the process several times, he finally turned off the television and stood up from the couch. Despite her protests, he picked her up and carried her to her room, laying her down gently in the middle of the bed and covering her up.

"You're tired. Get some sleep." he scolded softly, as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he turned and left her room, heading to his own room for a peaceful night's rest.

He undressed and climbed into his huge bed, turning off the light before he rolled over to go to sleep. Just as he was about to doze off, he heard a soft knock at his door and he raised his head up and looked just in time to see Susan poke her head into his room.

"Susan? What's wrong?" he asked, as he rolled over to look at her.

He watched her as she slowly approached the bed, coming to rest beside of him before she finally spoke.

"I really don't feel like being alone tonight. Could I stay in here with you?" she whispered softly.

Smiling, he pulled the covers back and invited her into his bed.

"Of course darlin'. This big ol bed is big enough for the both of us. I gotta warn you though…I am a cover hog." he teased, as she slid into the bed beside of him.

"And you snore like a freight train." she added with a giggle, as she snuggled down under the covers.

Glen chuckled at her as she tried to find a comfortable position. Once she was settled, they grew quiet for a moment before he spoke to her again.

"Are you still thinking about what happened today?" he asked, wondering if that was the reason that she didn't want to sleep alone.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that David tried to hurt me like that. I've never seen him that way before. Every time I close my eyes, I just keep hearing his voice over and over again in my mind." she replied softly.

He reached out for her and pulled her close to him.

"Your safe now baby. There's no way he's going to lay a hand on you again as long as I'm around."

Susan sighed and snuggled a little closer to him as she closed her eyes again. At least part of what he said was true. She definitely felt safe when he was around. She wondered if it was possible to stay wrapped in his arms forever. Then she'd never have to worry about anything again.

Glen lay silently beside of her, smiling as he hugged her close. It had been so long since he had gotten to hold her like this. He wondered if he could make himself stay awake all night, just so he could savor every minute of it. Then he felt himself yawn and he realized how exhausted he was himself. He knew that there would be no staying awake for him tonight. Noticing that Susan had grown quiet again, he thought that maybe she was already asleep until her felt her jump and heard her gasp softly.

"Something wrong?" he asked, raising his head and looking down at her.

"No. The baby just kicked me again. He's pretty active tonight for some reason. I guess it's from all the excitement." she replied, grasping her stomach when she felt another kick.

"Don't you mean she?" Glen teased again, as he felt her move her hands to her belly.

Glen heard her murmur something about him being a smart ass before he heard her gasp again.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. This little brat just doesn't want to go to sleep yet I guess." she chuckled, as she looked up at him.

There was just enough moonlight coming in through the blinds for her to barely make out Glen's face in the darkened room. She could see that he was smiling down at her and she couldn't help but return his smile, noticing the look of longing on his face as his gaze traveled to her stomach.

"Do you want to feel?" she asked, wanting to give him a chance to enjoy it too.

Glen smiled again and nodded his head as Susan took his hand and guided it under her t-shirt and across her belly. She pressed down gently, pushing his hand into her stomach as the baby kicked again.

"Wow. Doesn't that hurt when he kicks like that?" Glen asked, amazed by the feeling of the small life moving inside of her.

"Don't you mean she?" Susan teased as she laughed at him again.

"It doesn't really hurt. It just kind of tickles. I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach whenever she moves around but I'm starting to get used to it. Of course it would be nice if she would go to sleep and let Mommy get some rest." she joked as she raised her head and looked down at her stomach.

Glen chuckled when he felt the baby kick again in response to Susan's remark.

"Yes, she definitely should let Mommy get some sleep. Because as long as Mommy's awake, Daddy's awake too. And right now, Daddy really could really use a nap." he added.

"I'm sorry Glen. I'll go back to my room so you can get some sleep. I know you need to get caught up on your rest before you head out on the road again." Susan stated as she made an attempt to roll out of the bed. But before she had a chance to get very far, he grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

"Oh no you don't." he teased, hugging her tight as he tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her again. "You're staying right here so I can keep an eye on you tonight."

Smiling, Susan snuggled into his warm chest again, content to stay there beside of him.

"What…you're letting me win another argument? I'm definitely going to have to keep after you with that threat of tickle torture. I never knew that it could work so well." he teased again, chuckling softly when he felt her punch him lightly in the stomach.

Leaning down, he gave her one last kiss on the forehead before they snuggled close and finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Glen awoke the next morning and looked down at Susan who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He slowly moved his arm from around her waist and eased his hand under her shirt, rubbing it gently across her stomach as he thought about the baby that was growing inside of her. He smiled when he felt her stir slightly at the contact and snuggle deeper against his chest.

Removing his hand from her stomach, he brought it to her face, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes. He studied her face as she slept, once again remembering that first night that they had spent together. He had watched her like this that night too, after they had made love and she had fallen asleep. He recalled the promise that he had made to himself that night…to always keep her in his life…to never let her go. And now here she was, after everything that had happened since then, once again sleeping peacefully beside of him. This time the circumstances were quite different but the feelings were the same. He still wanted to hold her and love her and never let her go.

Looking down at her again, he remembered their intense lovemaking session from that first night. He remembered the way she had kissed him, the way she had touched him, the way she had given herself to him. He recalled the way her body had felt beneath him, the way her skin had felt beneath his hands. He closed his eyes and he could have sworn he heard her calling to him again…begging him to hurry…telling him how much she needed him.

He could remember every single detail of that night, as if it had only happened yesterday. And as the events replayed over again in his mind, he felt his body begin to respond to the images. He wanted her again so badly that every inch of his body ached. But he knew that he had to be patient with her. He needed to give her time to get over her husband before he rushed her into another relationship. He didn't want to do anything that could possibly ruin his future with her.

But even as he looked down at her again, he felt his resolve crumble. And before he knew what he was doing, he began to slowly lower his head to hers.

"One small kiss won't hurt anything." he thought to himself, as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

He lingered there for a moment, closing his eyes as he tried to control the fire raging within him. He was surprised when a brief second later, he heard Susan moan softly and felt her lips part beneath his. Unable to control himself, he quickly accepted her invitation and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth as she parted her lips even more. He was surprised to feel her return the kiss with equal abandon and he pulled her tighter in his arms as his passion steadily increased.

Breaking the kiss, he began to nibble and suck lightly on the sensitive skin of her neck and throat, causing her to moan and whimper softly in response to him. His trembling hands took on a life of their own as he eased them under her shirt, running them across her swollen stomach before raising them higher to cup her breasts. He caressed them gently, plucking and teasing the sensitive nipples until she was writhing in pleasure beneath him. He brought his head up to kiss her once again as he pushed her t-shirt up toward her shoulders, giving him even greater access to her full breasts. Dropping his head, he latched onto one of the hardened nipples and sucked gently, flicking his tongue across it as she squirmed beneath him. He groaned when he felt her thigh come in contact with his hardened member and he gently captured one of her hands and brought to rest against the bulge, urging her to touch him. He felt her grip him through the thin material of his briefs and he groaned in pleasure as she began to stroke him.

Moving his attention back to her breasts, he continued to lick and tease the swollen buds. Susan writhed helplessly beneath him as the incredible sensations took over her body. She moaned loudly as she slowly awakened, her body still aching with need from the most erotic dream that she had ever experienced. But as she came to her senses, she realized that it hadn't been a dream. She could still feel the pleasure coursing through her as he continued to tease and caress her body and not long after, she became aware of how she was still touching him. Feeling a wave of shame and embarrassment rush through her, she removed her hand from his member and began to push at his shoulders as she tried to get him off of her.

"Glen…stop." she whimpered softly, as she fought the urge to give in to him completely.

Thinking that she was only protesting because he was teasing her, he ignored her cries and began to slide his hands lower down her body, easing them beneath the waist band of her panties. His fingers brushed gently against her swollen clit and she cried out softly, biting her lip as she tried to fight the pleasure that was building within her. This was wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She shouldn't let him do these things to her. It was just too soon.

"Glen…stop…please….STOP!" she cried out, suddenly wrenching herself from beneath him.

She quickly jumped up from the bed, adjusting her clothes back in place as she tried to slow her breathing. He stared up at her in confusion, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Susan? What's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" he asked, as he sat up and tried to adjust his erection into a less painful position.

"No. You didn't hurt me." she replied softly, looking away from him.

"Then what just happened. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but up until a few seconds ago, I thought you were enjoying yourself. What changed all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. It's just …it's just that things are moving to fast. It's too soon…it's not right." she whispered, dropping her head as she spoke.

She could see that he was annoyed by her actions and she slowly turned to leave the room, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. But before she had a chance to leave, he was beside of her, grabbing her arm as he gently turned her around to face him again.

"There's no reason for you to feel guilty or ashamed about what we were doing. Things are different between us this time. You don't have anything to be afraid of now." he whispered softly.

_That's where you're wrong_, she thought to herself, as she tried to avoid his gaze.

The truth was she had enjoyed what he was doing to her. So much, in fact, that it actually frightened her. The emotions that he stirred within her were so powerful that she felt like she couldn't control them. And right now she didn't need anything else in her life that she couldn't control. She had to keep her distance from him, at least until she felt like she was capable of dealing with things.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly.

Glen hooked a finger under her chin, raising her head and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you." he replied.

He watched her gaze fall back to the floor and he could see that she was still feeling bad over what had happened. He tilted her head up a little more, urging her to look at him again.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" he teased, sticking out his bottom lip and giving her a pouty look.

Susan finally met his gaze and she couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Yes. I forgive you." she replied softly, reaching up to touch his cheek.

They stood that way for a moment before she spoke again.

"I'm going to go get dressed and then make us some breakfast. Okay?" she said, as she pulled her hand away and headed toward the door.

"Okay." he replied as he watched her walk away.

Once she was out of sight, he sighed in frustration at his lack of control. He knew he needed to keep himself in line before he did something to scare her off.

Glancing down at his crotch, he noticed that his erection was still standing at attention. Groaning softly, he turned and headed to the bathroom, prepared to take himself a very cold shower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days passed quickly and before long it was time for Glen to head back out on the road. He was reluctant to leave Susan behind, more so this time because her husband was still on the loose. After interviewing Susan, the police had gone to his house to arrest him but he was already gone. They had set up a surveillance crew to watch the house for a couple of days but there had been no sign of him then either. Apparently, David had already suspected that they would be looking for him, so he had decided to disappear for a while until everything blew over. Glen was afraid that he would try to come after Susan again while he was gone, but she assured him that she would be fine. Although she tried not to show it, she was a little concerned about her husband still being free, but she thought that as long as she was extra cautious and she used a little bit of common sense, she shouldn't have any problems.

Glen called her several times a day to check on her and he always called her last thing at night before he went to sleep. Falling asleep with her voice fresh in his mind always gave him pleasant dreams. He was thankful that his mistake from a few days earlier hadn't affected their relationship. Things had been kind of awkward for a little while that morning, but then the tension just kind of disappeared and they quickly fell back into their old routines again. He was glad that she wasn't angry with him over what had happened. He would have hated himself if his actions had driven a permanent wedge between them.

Being so protective of her, Glen always made sure that she had access to all of the phone numbers where he could be reached while he was out of town. Hotels, gyms, arenas….she had them all. After her list had grown several pages long, he thought that maybe he was starting to get a little carried away. After all, she did have his cell phone number, and he made sure to keep his phone with him at all times. But still, he worried that with only one phone number, she might not be able to reach him in time if something were to happen.

He knew that Susan kept his list of numbers with her at all times, but it was mainly just to keep him happy. As far as he knew, she had never actually used any of them. She told him that she felt bad for bothering him while he was working and that anything she needed to talk to him about could wait until he called her. That's why it came as such a surprise to Glen, when he was sitting in the gym one morning and his cell phone rang. He answered it and realizing that it was Susan, his first instinct was to panic. Knowing that she never called him, his first thought was that something was wrong with her or the baby.

"What's wrong Susan? Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked all at once, without giving her time to answer.

"No Glen. Everything here is fine." she replied with a laugh. "But I think you really need to lay off the caffeine though. You've really got to quit being so uptight all the time."

"I can't help myself. You know how much I worry about you." he chuckled, relieved that she was alright.

"I know. Actually, I was just calling to see if you would mind if I used your car for a few days." she continued. "Mine started acting up on me last night and I'm afraid if I try to drive it again, it might break down on me."

"Susan, you know you don't have to ask me for anything like that. If you need to use my car then take it. You're welcome to use anything that belongs to me."

Mark, who had been sitting beside of Glen, rolled his eyes and walked away when he heard his comments to her. His reaction was not lost on Glen, who flashed Mark a dirty look as he continued to talk to Susan.

"You know where I keep the keys. Use it as much as you need to." he added, flipping Mark off as he turned and glared at him again.

"Thanks. It'll only be for a couple of days. Just until I can get mine fixed." Susan replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take it and have it looked at for you when I get home." Glen stated.

"Okay. I'm sorry to bother you. I'll let you go so you can't get back to what you were doing."

"You're never a bother Susan. You can call me anytime. You know that."

"I know." she replied softly. "Bye Glen."

After disconnecting the call, he stood up and turned toward Mark, who was gathering his things and placing them in his bag.

"What the hell was that look for?" Glen growled, as he approached his friend.

Mark sighed and straightened up, turning to look Glen in the eye.

"You know what that look was for. We've been over all of this before." he replied.

Glen ran his hand through his hair in frustration, as he looked over at the man who had been his best friend for the past eight years.

"I can't believe that after all this time, you still think Susan is just using me!"

"Glen, I know you don't want to believe it but things just seem too strange between you two. I mean think about it. You've got this woman that you slept with one time, who claims that she's pregnant with your child. She leaves her husband and you move her into your house, where she stays while you're out of town. You give her your cars, your money….anything she wants, while she doesn't give you anything in return. Think about it man. Doesn't that seem just a little suspicious to you."

"Susan's not like that." Glen replied, jumping to her defense. "She wouldn't do that to me. She's been through a lot Mark. I don't expect her to be ready to jump into another relationship with me after she's just left her husband. She just needs some time to work out all of her problems."

"How much time? How much time are you willing to waste on her Glen? Months? Years? You're wasting your time waiting on someone who will never be anything more than a burden to you. It's about time you accepted that fact and moved on." Mark growled.

"How can you say such things about her? You've never even met her. You don't know anything about her…about what she's been through. She doesn't need to use me for my money. She has her own job, which I might add that she's very successful at doing. She left her husband because she caught him cheating on her! And as far as her staying with me in my house, she's pregnant with MY child and I have a responsibility to take care of them both!" Glen shouted, quickly losing patience with his large friend.

Mark sighed in defeat. He didn't know why he even bothered trying to talk to him about this anymore. Glen was so oblivious to everything that was going on around him, Mark didn't know if he could ever get him to see the truth.

"I don't know why you're so willing to hold Susan responsible for everything that I've done." Glen continued. "Everything that I've done for her, I've done because I wanted to. I had to beg her to get her to stay with me in the first place. And today is the first time that she's ever asked me for anything. So how can you stand there and tell me that she's using me?"

"Look man. The last thing I want to do is stand here and argue with you over this. It's pretty obvious that you're head over heels for this woman. I just think that you should be more careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Mark replied.

"You haven't even given her a chance Mark. If you got to know her, you would see that she's not like that."

"Yeah. Maybe." Mark mumbled, as he went back to collecting his gear.

Glen stared at him for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't you do it then Mark. You can come home with me this week and meet her." he stated.

"What?" Mark asked, turning to look at Glen in confusion. "You want me to come home with you this week?"

"Well, yeah. Why not? You told me the other day that Sara was going home to visit her family this week, so I know there's nothing waiting on your dead ass at home. It's the perfect opportunity for you to finally get to know her."

"I don't know man. It's kind of short notice. You sure you don't mind me being there in the way." Mark replied.

"If I didn't want you there, then I wouldn't have invited you." Glen replied. "Come on Mark. You know that I'm dyin' to prove you wrong. You'll finally get your chance to meet Susan and you can see for yourself what a wonderful person she is."

Mark was silent for a moment as he considered his friend's offer. Finally, he relented and agreed to go with him. He would go and meet Susan and see if he could figure out what she was really up to. At the very least, maybe he would be able to catch her alone and have a nice little chat with her. If nothing else, he would make sure that she knew it was in her best interests not to mess with his friend.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Susan worked frantically around the kitchen as she put the finishing touches on the meal that she had prepared for Mark and Glen. When Glen had first called her and told her that he was bringing Mark home with him for a couple of days, Susan had immediately gone into work mode, wanting everything around the house to be perfect by the time they got there. She had spent the past two days cleaning the house from top to bottom and she had prepared a wonderful meal for them to eat when they got there. She knew Glen would go through the roof when he got home and saw how much work she had done, but right now she didn't care. She knew from their conversations that Mark was Glen's best friend and she wanted to make a good impression on him. She couldn't really explain why his opinion meant so much to her, but she wanted to do everything she could to make sure that he liked her.

As Glen and Mark pulled into the driveway, Glen turned and spoke to his friend.

"I know you've got your doubts about Susan, Mark. But please, just give her a fair chance. I know if you just get to know her a little bit, you'll change your mind about her."

"Maybe I will buddy." Mark replied skeptically, hoping that maybe Glen was right.

"You just make sure you behave yourself." Glen warned. "Don't forget that she's pregnant. She doesn't need to deal with a bunch of shit from you. Don't you dare do anything to upset her."

Mark nodded in agreement as the two of them approached the front door and stepped inside. Mark stopped when he entered the house and was greeted by a barrage of incredible smells that were wafting in from the kitchen.

"Something sure does smell good." Mark stated, as Glen turned and smiled at him.

At the sound of their voices, Susan came to greet them and Glen immediately went to her and hugged her, pulling her to his side as he walked back toward Mark.

"Mark, I'd like for you to meet Susan. Susan, this is Mark."

Susan smiled up at Mark warmly as she extended her hand to him.

"Hello Mark. It's nice to finally meet you. Glen's told me so much about you."

Mark involuntarily returned her smile, his cold exterior already fading. She certainly was a cute little thing. He thought she looked like a living doll, albeit a very pregnant one, but she was still incredibly beautiful. No wonder Glen was so crazy about her.

"Hello darlin'. Glen's told me a lot about you too." Mark replied as he took her small hand in his.

Susan looked up at him nervously for a moment, before Mark finally released her hand. He smiled again when he watched Glen reach out and wrap an arm around protectively around her waist. At the contact, Susan looked up at Glen briefly and smiled before turning her attention back to Mark.

"Well, I hope you guys are hungry. I've got dinner waiting on you. You better get in here and eat before it gets cold." she replied, stepping away from Glen and heading back to the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Glen turned and gave Mark a questioning glance, seeking his approval.

"Well?" he murmured quietly, so that Susan wouldn't hear him.

Mark nodded his head in silent approval, thinking that maybe his opinion of Susan had been wrong all along.

Happy with Mark's response, Glen turned and started to follow Susan to the kitchen before he stopped in his tracks. Looking around the rest of the house, he suddenly called out to her.

"Susan? Did you clean the house again?" he asked, noticing that everything seemed a lot cleaner than it did when he had left.

"Yes Glen. I cleaned the house." she yelled back, knowing that there was no way for her to deny it.

Glen responded by once again giving her a lecture about how much work she was doing and how she was still spending too much time on her feet. Susan merely smiled as she listened to him ramble on, knowing that he was only doing it because he cared so much about her. Once he was finally done fussing, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before sending him to the table. Mark smiled in amusement at how easily Susan dealt with Glen's overprotective nature. She certainly did seem to have him wrapped around her finger. He followed Glen to the table and the three of them sat down to share a nice quiet dinner.

The meal went fairly well and the three of them chatted about a few unimportant things before the conversation finally led back to their work. Susan listened intently, always eager to learn more about Glen's job. The more she learned about it, the more fascinated she became with it. But as the meal wore on, it didn't take long for the conversation to head in a more amusing direction. After Glen mistakenly told a couple of interesting stories about some of Mark's past experiences, Mark decided to tell a few stories of his own to get even with him. It wasn't long before the two of them were involved in a full blown competition, each of them trying to top the other's tales.

By the time the meal was over, Susan was laughing so hard, she could barely breathe. Between the women, the liquor, and the wild road trips, she wondered how the two of them had managed to survive on the road for so long.

Unable to handle any more, she finally excused herself from the table and headed to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. Still laughing at their antics, she began to wash the dishes, glad that Mark had decided to come and stay with them. This was the first time she had been around any of Glen's friends and she found that she was really enjoying herself. However, a few times during the dinner, she had looked up only to find Mark staring at her intently. At first, she hadn't really given it much thought, but as the meal had worn on, he had really started to unnerve her. The glare from his piercing green eyes sent chills down her spine. She couldn't help but wonder what he had been thinking about.

Susan was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as a pair of arms came from behind her and wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back against a warm chest. She leaned into Glen's body, as he lowered his head and gently nibbled on the back of her neck.

"Let me do that." he whispered, taking the dish out of her hand and placing it back in the water. "Why don't you go sit down and chat with Mark a while. I'll finish the dishes for you, then I'll come and give you a nice foot massage. I know you've missed those while I've been gone."

Susan turned and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back for a moment before leaving the room.

Hesitantly, Susan approached the living room, noticing that Mark was already sitting down in one of the chairs watching television. He flashed her another look as she entered the room and she swallowed nervously before taking her usually seat on the couch. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments as they gazed at the television screen before Susan finally spoke up.

"So Mark. Did you two have any problems coming home today?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"It wasn't too bad." he replied, turning to look at her. "The airport was kind of crowded but it's about the same anywhere you go."

"That's good." she replied softly, looking down at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why being alone with Mark was making her so nervous.

Mark looked over at her and he smiled as he watched her. He could tell that he was making her nervous and he felt bad about it. After seeing how she interacted with Glen throughout dinner, he was really beginning to think that he had been wrong about her. She really did appear to care for Glen a lot, and it was very obvious that Glen cared about her. Maybe he really did need to take it easy on her. He didn't want her to be upset around him the whole time he was there.

After a few more minutes of silence, Glen entered the room and joined Susan on the couch and before long he and Mark were going at it again with their stories. Susan listened to them banter back and forth as Glen rubbed her tired feet. Despite all the talk and laughter, she soon found her eyes growing heavy. All the work from the past couple of days was starting to catch up to her and she fought to stay awake as she listened to them tease each other. Glen looked over and noticed how tired she was getting and he smiled as he looked back at Mark.

Glen excused himself while he helped Susan to bed. He carried her down the hall and put her in her bed, giving her a gentle kiss goodnight before leaving her alone. Then he anxiously headed back to the living room to rejoin Mark.

"So man. What do you think now?" Glen asked as he took his seat again.

"Well, I've got to give you some credit. She certainly seems nice enough. And you two seem to get along really well. Maybe I have been wrong about her." Mark admitted.

Glen clutched his chest in mock surprise at Mark's words.

"I don't believe it! The almighty Undertaker admitting that he was wrong! My God, the world must have come to an end!" he teased, causing Mark to turn and glare at him.

Glen laughed happily at Mark's change in attitude. He was glad that his best friend was finally starting to change his attitude about the woman in his life. The only thing he needed now was to convince Susan to let her inhibitions go and be with him completely. Once he could do that, Glen felt that his whole life would be perfect. Then, he would finally have everything that he had always dreamed of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Susan awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Getting out of bed, she changed clothes and headed to the kitchen where she found Glen hard at work. Within minutes, Mark had joined them and the three of them sat down to a huge breakfast. Of course, the guys being who they were, it wasn't long until another friendly competition broke out between them. This time they were arguing over who could eat the most food at one sitting and Susan watched with amusement as they tried to eat each other under the table. This time she gave in and decided to join in the fun too.

"Oh come on guys. Surely you two can do better than that!" she teased, noticing that they were both starting to get full. "Let the pregnant lady show you how it's done!"

With that said, Susan piled her own plate with food and began to eat. Much to their surprise, Mark and Glen watched her finish off every bite.

"Hey! No fair! You're eatin' for two. That doesn't count!" Glen teased when she was finished.

"Two? With the way she's eatin' I'd say more like three or four." Mark added with a chuckle.

Susan laughed at both of them then shoved her empty plate in their direction.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't move. I think I'll just let you two take care of the dishes this morning." she teased, as she got up and headed to the couch.

Glen and Mark exchanged glances, then with a shrug of their shoulders, they proceeded to clean up the mess in the kitchen before joining her in the living room. Mark watched as Glen sat down beside of Susan and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her stomach as she rested against him. He had to admit…they both looked extremely happy. He just hoped that things would stay that way. He wasn't sure if Glen could withstand another disastrous relationship.

The three of them sat and chatted for a while before Glen remembered that he had promised to take Susan's car to the garage for her.

"Where are the keys to your car Susan?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"There in my purse." she replied, before leaving the room to go get them.

She retrieved the keys, then brought them back to Glen as he stood to leave.

"Mark, I'm going to run Susan's car into town and have it looked at. Do you mind staying here with her while I'm gone?" Glen asked, hoping that it would give the two of them time to get to know one another a little better.

"Not at all." Mark replied, looking from Glen to Susan. "Don't you worry about her none. She'll be in good hands with me."

Glen smiled at Mark and gave Susan a hug before he headed toward the door.

"Just make sure that you guys stay close to the phone, in case the car breaks down on me before I get to the garage. I really don't feel like going for a ten-mile hike today." he teased, before disappearing out the door.

Susan watched him get in her car and drive away before she closed the door back. Then turning around, she looked back toward the room where she knew Mark was sitting. She couldn't help but be a little nervous. After the way she had caught him staring at her last night, she wasn't real sure about being left alone with him for too long.

She finally gathered the courage to head back into the living room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Mark sitting on the couch waiting on her. He looked up and smiled at her when she entered the room, then patted the cushion beside of him as he urged her to sit down.

"Have a seat darlin'and get off of your feet. You know Glen will shoot us both if I don't make you sit down and rest while he's gone."

Susan hesitated for a moment before she slowly walked over and sat down beside of him.

"You know, I'm glad Glen went off and left us here alone for a little while. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other a little better." Mark began, as he turned to look at her.

Susan stared up at him in surprise for a moment, not exactly sure what his intentions were.

Seeing her concern, Mark chuckled at her softly.

"Relax darlin'. I'm not gonna bite your head off or anything. I'd just like to know a little more about you. That's all."

"What do you want to know?" she asked nervously, looking up at him again.

"I don't know. Just whatever you feel like tellin' me." Mark replied.

Susan hesitated again before she spoke again.

"Well, I'm afraid there's not much to tell really. I'm sure Glen's probably told you about how we met and about my situation with my husband. What else do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, how about tellin' me how you wound up livin' in this town. Did you grow up here?" he asked, as he tried to get the conversation going.

"No. I moved here with my husband after we got married. I went to college a few miles down the road and I really fell in love with the place. So after we were married, I convinced David to move back here with me and I've been here ever since."

Mark nodded as he listened to her talk. He asked her a few more questions about her family and her job, noticing that the longer they talked, the more comfortable she became. Even though he had a pretty good feeling about her after watching her with Glen, he still wanted to talk to her about him to see if he could figure out what her true intentions were.

Once he felt that she was really starting to relax and open up to him, he began to slowly work Glen's name into the conversation. He got her to talk about the night that they had met in the bar and why she had left without talking to him the following morning. She told him about her problems with her husband, including his attack on her the day she had returned to her house. The more he talked with her the more confident Mark was that she really did care for Glen. She really seemed to genuinely appreciate everything that Glen had done to help her out these past few months. He was relieved to know that she really did seem to be the wonderful person that Glen thought she was. Maybe his friend wouldn't be hurt again after all.

As they continued their discussion, the conversation eventually led back to her pregnancy. Susan told him that even though she hadn't been happy about it at first, she was really grateful to Glen for sticking around like he had. She knew he could have easily walked away from his responsibilities and she would have never seen him again. Seeing that she had finally brought up the subject of Glen and the baby, Mark finally broke down and asked her the one question that he was dying to know the answer to.

"I know this is probably none of my business Susan, but I've got to ask you. What are you going to do once the baby is born? Are you going to stay here and let Glen help you raise the baby or are you gonna go your separate ways?"

Susan thought about it for a few moments before she answered him.

"I guess I really haven't thought about it. I know that sounds crazy but with everything that's gone on these past few months, I'm just trying to get by one day at a time. I guess it depends a lot on what Glen wants to do. If he doesn't want me here, then I guess I'll have no choice but to move on."

Mark grew quiet for a moment before he spoke to her again.

"Has Glen ever told you anything about his first marriage?" he asked.

"He told me a little bit about it. It seemed like he was really disappointed that things didn't work out with his ex-wife."

"He was more than just disappointed." Mark replied. "As long as I've known Glen, the one thing that he's always wanted more than anything was to have a family of his own. It was a big blow to him when things didn't work out with Maurissa. It took him a long time before he was able to get over what happened with her."

Mark hesitated for a moment before he continued.

"You've been good for him Susan. You managed to pull him out of the state of depression that he's been living in for the past couple of years. I don't know what happened between you two that first night but I do know that he almost went crazy all those months that he spent looking for you. And no matter what anyone tried to tell him, he was always positive that he would find you again. I know it must have been a huge shock to you for him to show up here on your doorstep, but I swear, when he found out that you were pregnant with his child, the man walked around for days with his head in the clouds. He's been happier these past few months than I've seen him in a long time. He's crazy about you Susan. He'd do anything to keep you here with him and to help you raise this baby. I just hope you realize how much he cares for you. I'd hate to see him get hurt again."

Susan smiled faintly as she looked up at Mark again.

"I would never intentionally do anything to hurt him Mark. He's been so wonderful these past few months…I don't know what I would've done without him. I also know how excited he is about this baby. He's made it very clear to me that he wants to be a part of this child's life. I care about him a lot Mark. I would never hurt him."

"I know that you care about him Susan. That's pretty obvious from watching you two together. But….do you love him?"

Susan looked up in surprise as Mark's question registered in her mind. But before she had a chance to reply, they were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Looking from the phone back to Mark, Susan smiled as she got up to answer it.

"It's probably Glen wanting us to come pick him up somewhere." she laughed as she crossed the room.

Mark smiled as he watched her pick up the phone and begin talking to whoever was on the other end.

"Hello."

"Yes this is Glen Jacob's residence. Can I ask who's calling?" Susan replied, not recognizing the voice on the other end. She flashed Mark a confused look as she waited for them to reply.

Mark picked up on the look she sent him but his confusion quickly turned to concern when he heard her yell into the phone.

"Oh my God! What happened? Is he alright?" she asked frantically, clutching her stomach as a wave of sickness hit her.

Within seconds, Mark was beside of her, trying to keep her calm as she continued to talk with the person on the other end.

"Okay. I'll be right there." he heard her say, before she slowly placed the phone back on the receiver.

"What is it, Susan? What's wrong?" Mark asked, noticing how pale her face had grown.

Susan turned to look up at him and Mark could already see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's Glen. He's been in an accident. We have to get to the hospital." she replied softly, looking at Mark fearfully.

Mark stared down at her for a moment as her words sunk into his head.

"Okay. Let's go. I'll drive you." he stated, ushering her toward the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

On their way to the hospital, Mark tried his best to comfort Susan, who was crying softly in the passenger seat beside of him. She kept her gaze focused out the window, seemingly lost in her own thoughts as the scenery passed her by. Mark reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"He's gonna be alright darlin'. He's a tough guy. You know he doesn't hurt easily." he said softly, trying to keep her hopes up even though he was as concerned as she was. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his best friend.

"I hope you're right." she whispered, looking at Mark for a brief moment, before turning her gaze back to the window.

She prayed that he wasn't hurt badly. He had to be okay. It was only a few more weeks until the baby was born and she needed him now more than ever. There was no way she could ever make it through it on her own.

_Don't you dare leave me like this Glen_, she thought to herself as the tears began to fall again. _You have to be alright!_

Once they reached the hospital, Mark tried his best to keep Susan calm, while they tried to find out what had happened to Glen. They finally found a nurse who talked with them briefly before escorting them to a waiting room and assuring them that she would send a doctor out to speak with them shortly. Mark took a seat in one of the empty chairs and watched Susan who began pacing nervously back and forth across the floor.

"Sit down darlin'. It's not gonna do Glen any good if you wear yourself down like this." he scolded gently.

"I can't help it Mark." she replied, even as she continued to pace. "I'm worried about him. I mean…we don't know what happened. We don't know how bad he's hurt. How can you expect me to just sit down and be still?"

Mark stood up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her as he tried to comfort her.

"I know you're worried about him but I told you he's a tough guy. I'm sure he's gonna be just fine. Now, come on over here and have a seat and try to relax. The doctor should be out here real soon and then we can find out what's going on." he replied, as he escorted her to one of the chairs.

Susan relented and finally took her seat, fidgeting impatiently as they waited for some news on Glen's condition. Finally, they spotted a doctor coming toward them and Susan jumped up from her seat and went to meet him.

"What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt badly?" Susan asked frantically, as Mark came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He's fine." the doctor replied. "He took a nasty bump on the head and he's got a mild concussion but other than that he appears to be fine."

"Where is he? I want to see him." Susan demanded as she pulled away from Mark's embrace.

"Of course. Follow me." he replied as he lead the two of them down the hall to Glen's room.

Susan entered the room first, stopping for a brief moment when she saw Glen sitting on the edge of a gurney, his gaze fixed on the floor beneath him. Then she was on top of him, nearly knocking him over in her haste to get to him. She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she began to cry. Glen looked at Mark in confusion for a moment before returning her hug.

"Hey. What's all this about?" he asked softly, noticing how upset she was.

"Susan? What's wrong?" he asked again after a minute, when she still hadn't answered him.

Reluctantly pulling away from him, Susan looked up at him through tear-filled eyes as she raised her hand and gently fingered the edge of the bandage on his forehead.

"You scared the hell out of me! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine baby. I've got a splitting headache and the whole right side of my face will probably be black by tomorrow morning, but other than that I'm fine." Glen replied, still trying to comfort her.

"What the hell happened to you man? Don't tell me you forgot how to drive?" Mark asked, teasing his big friend.

"Some idiot ran me off of the road." Glen replied. "It was on a stretch of highway just outside of town. He came up behind me and bumped into the back of the car. The impact forced me off the road and the car slide down an embankment."

"Somebody intentionally ran you off of the road?" Mark asked, his curiosity suddenly peaked.

"It seemed to be intentional. I don't know. Maybe the guy was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing. All I do know was that he didn't bother to stop and see if I was okay. I guess he was afraid if he stopped, the police would show up and arrest him."

"You said he." Mark asked. "Are you sure it was a man?"

"Pretty sure. From what I could tell through the rear view mirror, it looked like a man."

"Did you get a good look at the car?" Mark asked.

"Kind of. It was a blue four-door sedan of some kind. Maybe a Toyota or something similar. Unfortunately, everything happened so fast I didn't get a tag number."

At the mention of the car, Susan froze and looked up at Glen again.

"A blue sedan? Are you sure?" she asked, feeling that familiar pit starting to build in her stomach again.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Why?" Glen asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"David drives a car matching that description." she replied. "Glen…you don't think that he…"

Glen looked back up and met Mark's gaze as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Of course. David." he thought, shaking his head.

"Why would David come after you? I thought he didn't know about the two of you." Mark asked.

"As far as I know he doesn't." Glen replied. "But if it was him, I don't think he intended to hurt me. He saw Susan's car and just assumed that she was driving. He thought it was her that he was trying to get rid of, not me."

Glen looked back down at Susan again, as he hugged her tight.

"My God, if you had been driving that car, he could have caused you to lose the baby or worse." he stated, the anger already rising within him. Before this was over with he was going to find this useless piece of trash and make him pay for everything he had tried to do to them.

"I just don't understand. Why is he doing this? Why does he keep trying to hurt us?" Susan asked, still finding it hard to believe that the man she had been married to for the past ten years could possibly stoop to something so low.

"I don't know what he's thinking. I guess he's just angry with you for leaving him like you did. But I do know that I'm not letting you out of my sight again until I know he's behind bars. I'm not going to give him another opportunity to try and hurt you." Glen replied, still holding Susan close to him

"I'll call Vince and explain the situation. Maybe I can convince him to give you some extra time off." Mark stated, as he stood to leave.

Glen nodded his head in agreement. "We need to contact the police too and let them know about this. If they know he's still around, maybe they can find him."

Once Mark had left the room, Glen looked back down at Susan who was still clinging to him tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay baby." he stated, as he bent to kiss her on top of her head. "I promise he's not going to hurt either one of us again."

Mark headed back outside to call Vince, while Glen talked with his doctor again and instructed him to contact the police. He asked for the same detectives that they had talked with before, so he wouldn't have to waste time explaining the whole situation to them all over again. Once the detectives arrived, Glen told the men what had happened and informed them of his suspicions that David was behind the wreck. The detectives informed him that they would step up their efforts to catch him and they would let him know if anything turned up.

Once they had taken their notes and left, Glen got his doctor to sign release papers so he could leave the hospital. He had noticed that Susan had grown considerably quiet and she looked exhausted. He wanted to get her home so she could lie down and rest.

He got Mark to drive them home, and once inside, Glen ordered Susan to the bedroom, determined to make her rest for a while. She hadn't said one word to him or Mark since they had left the hospital and he was growing more concerned about her by the minute. Mark had told him privately that she had been extremely concerned over his condition, but Glen couldn't help but wonder if there was something else wrong with her. He knew he would have to talk with her later and find out.

Once they were in her bedroom, Susan sat down on the edge of the bed and he removed her shoes before helping her under the covers. Once she was settled, he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over to gently brush the hair out of her face.

"Get some rest baby. It's been a long morning. Take you a nice long nap and I'll talk to you when you get up okay?"

Glen watched as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"Susan? Are you okay?" he asked after a moment, when she remained silent.

"Please stay here with me. Don't leave me again." she whispered, as she began to cry again.

Seeing how upset she still was, he removed his shirt and his shoes and climbed into the bed with her, pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here with you if you want me to. You just go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

Susan turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to pull him closer to her.

"I can't believe I almost lost you today. I don't know what I would do without you." she whispered.

"You didn't really think you were going to get rid of me that easy, did you?" he teased, as he squeezed her tighter.

Susan closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him. As long as he was here with her, she knew everything would be alright. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation that she had with Mark and the question that he had asked her right before she had gotten the phone call about the wreck. He had asked her if she was in love with Glen. She had to admit, his question had completely caught her off guard. Even with their history, she had been so caught up in trying to deal with her own problems that she had never really thought of him that way. Or maybe she had and she was just too terrified to let herself linger on it. Either way, after what had happened today along with the added knowledge that she could have lost him for good, she realized just how much she had grown to care for him over the past few months.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again." she whispered, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "I can't do this on my own Glen. I can't raise this baby by myself. Promise me that you won't leave me alone."

He reached down and hooked a finger under her chin, raising her head so she was looking up at him.

"You've known from the beginning that I wanted to be here with you Susan. After everything we've been through, there's no way that I'd walk out on you now. I promise that I'll never leave you alone."

Susan smiled up at him faintly before snuggling into his chest again. They laid there together for a long time in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. He caressed her back tenderly as Susan absently traced patterns across his stomach with her fingers. She thought again about the question that Mark had asked her. There was no doubt that she had feelings for Glen. She'd known that for quite a while now. But love? It just seemed so unrealistic to her, especially since she was just coming off of a failed marriage.

Well, unrealistic or not, it definitely gave her something to think about. Maybe it wasn't so impossible after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and the adds! I'm glad you are enjoying this!**

**Chapter 21**

As the weeks passed, Glen and Susan continued to grow closer. Her due date was rapidly approaching and they were both looking forward to the arrival of the baby. David still hadn't been caught, so true to his word, Glen hadn't let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time. He had explained the situation to Vince and fortunately, Vince had agreed to give him an extended leave of absence until after the baby was born so he could be home all the time. Likewise, Susan had already taken maternity leave from her office, so they had plenty of free time to spend with each other.

They spent their days preparing for the baby…picking out names, shopping for the remaining items they needed and preparing the nursery. Glen had finally convinced Susan to let him turn one of his spare bedrooms into a room for the baby, so they stayed busy painting and papering and arranging furniture. Of course, he wouldn't allow Susan anywhere near the paint, so he got Mark and Sara to come and stay with them for a few days so they could help. Susan immediately took a liking to Sara and the two of them became fast friends. Sara told Susan that she was more than glad to help out. She had wanted to have a baby of her own for some time now and she hoped that by getting Mark involved with all of the baby stuff, she could finally convince him to have a child with her.

Mark had become very close to Susan as well. After spending some time getting to know her, he realized that all of his fears about her had been unfounded. It was obvious that she cared a lot for Glen, perhaps even more that she was ready to admit. But he felt that with a little bit of time, she would be ready to accept her feelings for him and the two of them, along with their new baby, would eventually become a happy family.

However, happy family or not, Susan found herself growing more grouchy and irritable by the day. She felt like she was as big as a house and she knew there was no way that Glen could possibly find her attractive anymore. She couldn't sit down, it hurt to stand up and menial tasks such as bending over to tie her shoes became an exhausting chore. Her feet hurt constantly, her ankles were swollen and none of her clothes fit her anymore. She was so big that she hated to eat at all and it was impossible to sleep because she couldn't find a comfortable position to rest in. And Glen, with his annoying grin and overprotective personality, was starting to drive her up the wall. She often thought that if he didn't stop treating her like a two year old, she was certain she was going to do some serious bodily harm to the man.

She found herself snapping at him for the simplest things, and although she felt bad about it afterwards, she just couldn't seem to control herself. Sometimes she wondered how he managed to put up with her at all. Then those thoughts would usually turn into full-blown fears that he would get tired of her, so then she would sit around and cry, afraid that he was going to leave her. Damn hormones! She wondered how any woman managed to survive pregnancy without having a nervous breakdown!

Glen on the other hand, was more than thrilled. He was anxiously counting down the days until the baby would arrive. Although he was often confused by them, he was more than happy to suffer through Susan's mood swings. He knew that she was miserable and that she didn't mean any of the things she often said to him. He did his best to try and make her as comfortable as possible, knowing that this whole thing would be over with soon. All he wanted was for the baby to arrive happy and healthy and for Susan to make it through the childbirth without any problems. Then maybe he would finally have the family that he had always dreamed of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One evening, the two of them were lounging around on the couch watching television, when the phone rang. Susan watched as Glen got up to answer it, and although she couldn't make out what he was saying, it apparently was good news because she could see him smiling. Turning her attention back to the television, she didn't give it anymore thought, until Glen returned to the couch and sat back down beside of her.

"Who was that?" she asked, only half-interested, as she focused on the movie she was watching.

"That was one of the detectives who have been working on our case." he replied, hesitating for a moment. "They found your husband this morning."

"They found David?" Susan asked in surprise, sitting up quickly.

Glen nodded his head.

"The caught him going through a routine traffic stop. Apparently, he had something wrong with the vehicle he was driving and when the officer ran the tags, the car came back as being stolen. They found his ID and discovered that he had an open warrant for his arrest so they took him in."

Susan stared at him in shock.

"They found him?" she repeated softly, surprised that she was feeling more apprehension than relief at the moment.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him now. She was sure that he would spend some time in prison for everything he had done. She couldn't suppress the wave of sadness that ran through her, knowing that the man she had loved so strongly for the past ten years had become a dangerous criminal.

Susan sat back on the couch and resumed watching television, although Glen could tell that she did not seem to be focused on the screen. She appeared to be very deep in thought about something.

"I can see those wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking about baby?" he asked, when she was quiet for awhile.

"I was just thinking about David." she replied.

Susan paused, waiting on some type of reaction from Glen. When there was none, she hesitantly continued.

"I need to see him."

Now it was Glen's turn to be completely shocked. He sat straight up on the couch and looked at her.

"What? Why would you possibly want to do that? After everything that he's done to you. Why would you put yourself through that again." he asked.

"It's just something that I need to do." Susan stated calmly. "I was married to him for 10 years and I've just now realized that there were so many things about him that I didn't know. I just need to know why….things turned out the way they did."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, you don't need that kind of stress on you right now. You know you're only going to get upset again. I don't think you should go."

"This is just something that I have to do. If I'm going to put all of this behind me, then I have to know. I have to talk to him." she argued.

Seeing that she was determined to go, he finally relented.

"Okay. If you think you have to do it, then fine. But I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you go down to that place alone."

"I don't need a babysitter Glen!" Susan snapped, angered that he wouldn't let her fend for herself. "I can drive myself. I don't need you to go with me and stand over my shoulder while I talk to him"

"I'm sorry Susan. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to make decisions for you. It's just that I worry about you, that's all."

"I'm tired of you worrying about me all the time!" she yelled, as she struggled to pull herself from the couch.

"Just back off and leave me alone!" she added, before she headed to her room, locking the door to keep him out. She really didn't feel like discussing the issue with him any further.

Things were still somewhat strained between them the next morning and there was an uneasy silence that settled around them while they ate breakfast. Glen had gotten little sleep the night before. He found it hard to rest when he knew that Susan was so angry with him. But he'd been thinking about what she had said and he realized that it really did make a lot of sense. Her relationship with her husband had ended abruptly, in a cloud of betrayal and lies. He could understand her desire to have answers to all of her questions. He could understand her need for closure. And as much as he hated her going down to that jail all by herself, he realized that this was something that she had to do on her own. He had no choice but to stand back and let her go.

Once breakfast was over with, Susan gathered her things and prepared to leave. Glen approached her, handing her the keys to his vehicle before pulling her into a big hug. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head before letting her go.

"Please be careful." he said, before she pulled away from him.

Susan nodded her head as she turned and headed toward the door. Glen watched her disappear out of view, hoping that she would be alright on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan followed the police officer down the hallway, feeling more than a little intimidated by her surroundings. She had a tremendous urge to flee the place and never look back. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be forced to stay in such a place. She couldn't help but wonder how David would survive in a place like this.

The officer led her to a special visiting room, where she took a seat in front of a see-through partition and waited for them to lead her husband out. Within moments, another officer led him in through a door on the opposite side of the partition and she noticed that his face instantly brightened when he saw her.

"Susan baby! I knew you'd finally come to your senses and come back to me! I'm sorry for everything baby. You know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. Just go and talk with those detectives and tell them it was all a big misunderstanding and they'll let me go. Then we can go home and pretend like this whole thing never happened." he stated, grinning madly at the sight of her sitting before him.

"What's happened to you David? " Susan asked, ignoring his pleas for her to help him.

David felt his blood begin to boil at the look of pity that crossed her face as she spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm the same person you've always known. I'm the same person you've always loved. Now come on baby. Stop kidding around and get me out of here."

"I didn't come here to help you." Susan stated calmly, noticing the look of anger on his face intensify.

"Come on baby. You know I don't believe that. You belong to me baby. We both know that you could never survive without me beside you."

"I don't belong to anybody David, especially you. I won't come crawling back to you just to have you cheat on me or abuse me again. I won't let it happen."

David glared at her angrily and Susan was immediately grateful for the partition that separated them. He looked like he could choke the life out of her.

"What happened to us David?" she added, when he remained quiet. "After ten years together, I was sure we had our whole future ahead of us. And now that's all gone. What happened to us?"

"We can still have a future together baby. We've both made a lot of mistakes, but there's no reason why we can't work things out. I still love you baby. You know I always have. Please just give me another chance."

"I've already given you one more chance than you deserved. I won't give you another." Susan argued.

"Come on baby. You know I love you. Don't walk away from me like this."

Susan sighed in frustration as she listened to him plead and beg with her.

"You know, I came here today hoping that you would talk to me. I hoped that you could give me some answers to all the questions I've been carrying around with me since all of this happened. But it's pretty obvious now that you're not willing to own up to anything that you've done. I feel sorry for you David. I'm sorry that you've thrown away the best thing that you will ever have in your life. And I'm sorry that I wasted ten years of my life loving such a cold-hearted bastard. You deserve everything that you've got coming to you." Susan stated as she stood to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you ungrateful bitch!" he yelled, when he saw her stand up. "You are mine and I'll be damned if I'm just going to let you walk out of my life!"

"Good-bye David." she replied, as she turned to walk away.

"Susan! Don't you dare leave!" he yelled as she headed toward the door.

"You'll be sorry!" he warned, when she didn't stop. "I'm going to get out of here! And when I do, I'm going to get a lawyer and come after you. I'll make sure I get the baby taken away from you!"

Upon hearing his words, Susan stopped and slowly turned to look at him again. Walking back toward him slowly, she noticed the large smile that spread across his face.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." he smirked, when she stopped in front of him again. "You're mine Susan and don't you forget it. If you even think about leaving me again, I'll take our baby from you and you'll never see it again."

Susan glared at him for a moment before she spoke again.

"I'm not going to take you back David. Not now. Not ever. And you can spend your money on the best lawyer in this town, but it won't make any difference. You'll never take this child away from me."

"How can you be so sure?" he growled, his anger rising even further as she continued to argue with him.

For the first time in days, Susan felt herself smile as she leaned in toward the partition. She wanted to make sure that he heard her clearly.

"Because the baby's not yours."

Taking a step back, she watched with amusement as the cocky grin left his face, only to be replaced with a look of surprise, then a mask of rage.

"You worthless lying bitch!" he yelled, as he slammed his fist into the clear barrier that separated them.

Susan slowly backed her way out of the room, watching with somewhat of a satisfied smirk as she watched two officers handcuff her enraged husband and pull him from the room. She could still hear him hurling insults at her, even as he was being drug through the door.

Susan remained still until she was absolutely sure that he was gone, then she finally turned to leave. It was time for her to go home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Glen nervously eyed the clock as he waited for Susan to come back. He knew she hated for him to worry about her so much, but he couldn't help himself. He was sure that her visit with her husband would be less than pleasant and he worried that maybe she would be too upset to drive home safely. Or that maybe David might somehow find a way to get away from the officers and come after her again.

_Stop it_, he warned himself, when he realized he was working himself into a panic. _She'll be fine and she'll be home soon._

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her pull into the driveway. He fought the urge to run out to the car and meet her, but he knew that it would only irritate her even more, so he remained where he was and waited for her to come to him.

He held his breath when he heard her come in the front door and he stared anxiously at the doorway as he waited for her to enter the living room. She finally appeared and she leaned against the door frame and stood silently as she watched Glen stand up and come to her.

"How did your visit go?" he asked, noticing that she looked exhausted.

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "About as good as could be expected I guess."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, concerned that she seemed so distracted.

"Maybe later. Right now, I just want to go lay down for awhile. I'm really tired." she replied softly.

"Okay. You go rest for a little bit. If you need anything, call me."

Susan nodded and Glen watched as she disappeared down the hall toward her room. Realizing that there was nothing else for him to do at the moment, he turned and headed back to the couch and waited for her to get up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glen picked up the small tray and carried it down the hall to Susan's room. She'd been closed up in her room ever since she had gotten back that morning and he was starting to get concerned about her. Thinking that maybe she was hungry, he fixed her a sandwich and sliced some cheese and fruit and put it on the tray to take to her. He couldn't stand for her to go very long without eating.

Reaching her door, he knocked softly and waited for a reply. When he didn't hear her stirring inside, he cautiously opened the door and peered inside, noticing that Susan was still lying on her bed, with her back toward the door. He eased himself into her room and carefully sat the tray on the nightstand before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He leaned over her and was surprised to see that she was awake, her gaze fixed on the opposite wall. Reaching out, he spoke to her softly as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, noticing that it was wet. Apparently, she had been crying again.

"Are you alright baby?" he asked softly, as he gently rubbed her back.

Susan offered no reply, her gaze never wavering from the wall.

"Susan? Are you okay?" Glen asked again, concerned that she didn't respond to him.

When she still didn't answer him, he frowned down at her. He wondered what in the hell had happened while she was gone to make her act this way. He had a good mind to go down to that jail and have a nice little chat with David himself.

Looking back down at Susan one last time, he sighed deeply as he stood from the bed. He knew it was probably best if he just left her alone for a little while and let her deal with things on her own. He would come back and check on her again later.

"I left you some food on the table. If you need anything, come and get me." he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

He turned and headed back toward the door and was just about to close it back when he heard Susan's voice.

"I love you, you know." she said softly and Glen stopped in his tracks and turned toward the bed.

"What?" he asked in surprise, not sure that he had heard her correctly.

Susan slowly rolled over on the bed so she was facing him.

"I said….I love you." she repeated and this time Glen was certain that he heard her correctly.

He slowly approached the bed and sank down on the mattress again, as he looked down at Susan.

"I've known it for a while, but I was always to afraid to admit it to myself….until today." she continued. "I know I've been horrible these past few weeks and I know that I'm huge and you probably think that I'm crazy about right now and I don't even know how you feel about me but…"

Smiling, he shushed her by placing a finger against her lips.

"I love you too." he replied, as he lay down beside of her and pulled her into his arms. "And I don't think you're crazy, or huge, or horrible. You're beautiful and wonderful and I'm glad you're mine."

Susan smiled faintly as he rolled her onto her back and leaned down to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Feeling her lips part beneath his, he pressed forward with his tongue, exploring her mouth as she opened herself to him. She returned the kiss with equal passion, pulling him close to her as he touched her.

He slowly broke the kiss and looked down at her, as he stroked her face.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked cautiously, hoping that this was for real. If she pulled away from him now, he wasn't sure he could take it.

"Yes. I'm sure. I love you Glen. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He leaned down to kiss her again, this time the passion steadily rising out of control. Susan gripped his arms tightly as he began gently kissing his way up her jaw toward her ear. He nibbled lightly on her earlobe before moving to her neck, kissing a gentle path up and down her skin as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"Glen…please." she moaned softly, as her hands caressed his massive back.

Pulling away from her again, he gave her a questioning look. He wondered if she was ready to go this far with him again. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Susan…are you sure?"

"Yes…Glen …please. I need you so bad. Please don't stop."

Smiling, he leaned down to kiss her once more, his lips moving slowly over her skin as he tortured her. Susan writhed and moaned beneath him, his every touch causing an incredible heat to build between her legs.

Slipping his hand underneath her shirt, he gently rubbed her stomach for a moment before moving his hand upward to cup her breast. Susan whimpered loudly and arched upward into his hand as he caressed her. He grinned down at her, enjoying her response to his touch. He had waited so long for this moment, and he intended to enjoy every second with her. But before they could continue, he had one last thing he needed to do. Pausing for a moment, he slowly pulled away from her and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked in confusion, when he pulled away from her.

"Wait right there. I've got something I have to do before we continue this. I'll be right back."

Susan stared at the empty doorway in confusion as Glen rushed from the room. Lying back down on the bed, she waited for him to come back.

He rushed back to his room, searching through his drawers as he tried to find what he was looking for. When he didn't find what he needed, he turned his attention to the closet, digging through his coat pockets as he tried to find his evasive surprise.

He heard Susan calling him from the other room and assumed that she was getting impatient.

"I'll be right there!" he replied, digging deeper into his closet as he tried to find his hidden treasure.

Suddenly, he heard Susan call for him again, and this time he definitely picked up a hint of concern in her voice. Climbing back out of his closet, he looked and saw Susan standing in the doorway, holding her stomach.

"Susan? What's wrong?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"My water just broke. You have to get me to the hospital Glen. The baby's coming!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glen fidgeted nervously as he looked down at Susan, who was lying in a hospital bed, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their baby. They had been there for quite a while now and things were moving very slowly. Pacing back and forth in front of her, he silently wished there was something he could do to speed things up. He hated the waiting!

"Glen. Sit down. You're starting to get on my nerves." Susan warned, as she watched the big man pace around the room.

"Sorry." he mumbled sheepishly, as he took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

He looked over at all of the monitors that were located beside of him, his gaze following the tubes from the machinery over to the bed where Susan was laying. He never knew it took so much technology to deliver a baby. There was the machine that was used to monitor her contractions. Then there was the machine that tracked the baby's heart beat. And then there was the machine that automatically took her blood pressure every fifteen minutes, with a constant beeping noise that would manage to drive anybody up the wall.

His gaze then focused on the IV that was taped to Susan's hand, following the clear tube upward to the bag that was hanging ominously over her head. Even though Susan's water had broken, she still wasn't having any contractions, so the doctor had ordered the nurse to give her a drug that would help induce labor. That had been almost two hours ago and there was still nothing happening. He wondered how long this could possibly take. He thought with all of the technology behind them, the doctors could figure out some way to help speed things up. He'd seen grass grow at a faster pace than this!

Susan watched Glen as he sat quietly in his chair and took in his surroundings. She could tell that the wait was killing him. It wasn't doing her much good either, but at the same time, she wasn't eager to experience the pain that she knew would come. She just hoped that she could be strong enough to make it through the delivery, although with Glen by her side, she knew she could make it through anything.

"Did you call Mark and Sara?" she finally asked, trying to help take his mind off of things.

"Yeah. They were so excited, Mark said they were going to catch the first flight out here so they could be with us. Sara's dying to come and see the baby…but the way things are going, it looks like they may be here before he's born."

"Don't you mean she?" Susan teased, causing Glen to smile. He nodded his head in agreement.

During her last ultrasound, the doctor had offered to tell them the sex of the baby, but after discussing it, they both had decided that they didn't want to know. They wanted to wait and be surprised along with everyone else. Besides, even if the doctor had told her, Susan knew she would have been skeptical anyway. She knew there was always a chance that the doctor could be mistaken and she didn't want to get her heart set on having a child of one sex, only to find out that it was actually the opposite. So in preparation, they had finally agreed on two names, picked a neutral color for the nursery and now all they had to do was sit back and let nature take its course. The only thing that mattered to Susan was that the baby was strong and healthy. Everything else was insignificant.

Unable to sit still, Glen stood up again and resumed his pacing.

"What's taking so long?" he growled, looking back at the monitors once more.

"Be patient Glen. You can't rush these things you know. We could be here for quite a while before anything happens."

Mumbling in frustration, he paced a few minutes more before he reluctantly took his seat again and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Glen found himself standing by the bed, holding Susan's hand as another painful contraction ripped through her.

"Are you happy now!" she moaned, as she felt the pain begin to subside.

Glen reached down and brushed some loose strands of hair from her face as she collapsed back onto the bed. As much as he wanted the baby to arrive, he hated seeing her in so much pain.

"I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked softly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes. Promise me that you'll never touch me again." Susan teased, trying to maintain her sense of humor, even though she was completely exhausted.

Glen chuckled as he leaned toward her.

"Sorry baby, but that's one promise I'm afraid I can't make." he replied, teasing her back.

Susan smiled faintly and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath as she felt another pain shoot through her abdomen. The pain was steadily getting worse and no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not block it out. She didn't know how much longer it would take, but she prayed that the baby would be there soon. She didn't think she could handle the pain for much longer!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Glen sat in the corner, watching Susan as she slept. The doctor had given her an epidural a couple of hours earlier and once all of the pain had subsided, she had immediately fallen asleep. He could see that she was already exhausted and he knew the hardest part was yet to come. She needed her rest so she would be strong enough to make it through the rest of the delivery.

Standing up, he stretched for a moment as he walked over to the bed and looked down at her. He caressed her cheek gently, as he smiled down at her. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Looking up at the clock, he noticed that they had already been there for almost ten hours. He wondered how much longer she would have to suffer before this whole thing was over with.

Stretching his tired muscles again, he decided to make a quick trip out to the waiting room to see if Mark and Sara had arrived. He thought he should at least fill them in on what was going on.

Walking down the hallway, he turned the corner and scanned the room, searching for his big friend. He was beginning to think that they hadn't gotten there yet, when he finally spotted them off in the far corner. Mark was sprawled out on one of the leather sofas with Sara lying almost on top of him. Noticing that they were both asleep, he decided not to bother them. He would come back and check on them later.

Hearing his stomach give a loud rumble, he decided to make a quick trip downstairs to the vending machines to get him a snack before he returned to the room. He made his way to the elevators and hit the button for the bottom floor. As he dug through his pocket for some change, he was surprised to find the small treasure that he had placed there earlier. He had completely forgotten about having it with him. After digging to the back of his closet, he had finally found what he had been looking for, only seconds before Susan had entered the room. He had quickly hidden it in his pocket to keep it from her view, intending to give it to her later, when the opportunity presented itself. But in his haste to get her to the hospital, it had completely escaped his mind.

Patting his pocket again to make sure that it was secure, Glen made a couple of selections from the machines, then grabbed him a drink before heading back upstairs.

When he got back to the room, he was surprised to find that Susan was awake and she was surrounded by nurses.

She smiled up at him as he entered the room.

"There you are. I was being to think that you decided to bail on me while I was asleep." she teased.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." he replied, grinning back at her.

He looked around him curiously as he approached the bed, the nurses rushing around him as if he wasn't even there.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned over all of the activity that was going on in the room.

Susan grinned as she looked up at him again.

"The waiting is over with. You're about to become a daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, an exhausted Susan cradled the new baby in her arms as Glen gazed over her shoulder at the tiny form she was holding.

"She's beautiful." Susan murmured, as she smiled down at the small child.

"Just like her mother." Glen added, leaning over to kiss Susan on the cheek.

Susan smiled and leaned her head on Glen's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. For the first time in months, she finally felt at peace. This felt right to her…being here with Glen…holding their child in her arms. There was nothing else in the world she could ask for.

"I love you." she whispered softly, raising her head to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too baby." he murmured, before claiming her lips again.

They jumped and pulled apart quickly when they heard a knock at the door.

"Damn. You just had a baby and you're already going to work on your second one. You two just don't waste anytime, do you?" Mark teased as he entered the room with Sara right behind him.

"Leave them alone, you big bully." Sara warned, as she swatted him in the stomach. She rushed past him and headed toward the bed, anxious to see the new arrival.

"Can I hold her?" she asked, reaching out for her as Susan offered her the child.

"Look at her Mark. Isn't she a doll?" Sara asked, as she turned toward her husband. "How could you not want one of these?"

Mark rolled his eyes as Glen and Susan exchanged amused glances. But looking down at the baby, Mark couldn't help but smile. Maybe Sara was right. Maybe an addition to their family wouldn't be such a bad thing…

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Sara asked, looking back up at Susan.

"Tiffany Marie Jacobs." Susan replied with a smile.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl. God, you two are so lucky." Sara sighed, as she gently fondled the baby's small fingers.

"Come on darlin'. Give em back the baby. We need to get out of here so they can rest." Mark stated, trying his best to pry Sara away from the infant.

"We just wanted to stop in for a minute and make sure everything was okay." he added, turning back to Susan and Glen.

Reluctantly, Sara returned the baby to her mother and gave Susan and Glen each a hug.

"Congratulations. I know you're both very proud." she said before turning back to her husband.

Heading toward the door, Sara turned and beckoned her husband with a crooked finger.

"Come on Dead Man. You've got work to do."

Giving Susan and Glen one last glance, Mark shrugged his shoulders before following his wife out the door.

Alone once again, the two happy parents fawned over their new addition, until the nurse came to whisk her away to the nursery. Reluctantly, Susan handed her over to the woman, who placed her back in her portable crib and watched as the child was wheeled out of the room.

"I miss her already." Susan said softly. "I already hate being away from her."

"I know baby but you do need to rest. Why don't you lie down and take a nap while she's gone. You have to be exhausted." Glen replied.

With cautious movements, Susan moved her sore body around in the bed so she was lying down. She was tired. Maybe a nap didn't sound so bad after all.

Glen watched as she closed her eyes, wondering how he had ever gotten to be so lucky. He couldn't believe that she had actually given him the one thing he wanted more than life itself. He finally had a child of his own…he was finally a father. He wondered if there was anything he could possibly do to show her how much he appreciated what she had given him.

At that thought, Glen remembered the surprise he had hidden in his pocket. Digging for it, he pulled it out and examined it before looking back at Susan, who still had her eyes closed.

"Susan? Can I talk to you for a minute first?" he asked, nervously clearing his throat.

Susan opened her eyes and gazed up at him, temporarily frightened by the intensity she saw in his face.

"What is it? You look worried about something."

He briefly glanced down at the prize in his hand, making sure to keep it out of Susan's line of sight, at least for the time being.

"You know, I didn't thank you for what you did for me today." he began, struggling to find the right words to continue.

"I told you a long time ago how much I've always wanted a family. How much I've always wanted children of my own. To be here with you today means more to me than you'll ever know. Now I know that things have gone pretty well today….and maybe I shouldn't press my luck but…."

He hesitated for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Press your luck? What are you talking about?" Susan asked, confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

"You remember before we left the house? I left you in your room while I went to look for something."

"Yeah. I remember." Susan replied suspiciously.

"Well, I had some trouble but I finally found what I was looking for. But then you came and told me that you needed to get to the hospital, so I kind of forgot about it for a while. I only remembered it a little while ago, and I didn't want to give it to you then…I figured it would be better if I waited until after you got done hating me."

"Okay…but what exactly are you trying to get at here?" she asked, more confused now than she was before.

"Well….I wanted to give it to you now, if that's okay. I mean…I know you're tired and everything…. and I don't want you to think that I'm being selfish or insensitive or anything…because really I don't mean to be…it's just that this is really important and…"

"Glen! For goodness sakes, you're rambling on like you've lost your mind! What on earth is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Glen slowly raised his hand from beside the bed, placing a small velvet box in front of Susan. He slowly opened it, revealing a sparkling two-carat heart-shaped diamond ring.

"I know this is kind of sudden and I'm sure that this was the last thing that you expected, but after having you in my life these past few months, there's no way that I could ever make it without you again. You've already given me the child that I've always wanted…now I wondered if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

Susan felt her mouth go dry and she was suddenly rendered speechless as she gazed down at the remarkable stone. She couldn't believe that he was actually proposing to her.

Noticing the look of surprise and shock that crossed her face, Glen suddenly became concerned. Maybe he should have waited a while, before he pushed something this big on her. After all, asking a woman to marry you an hour after she's been through childbirth was probably not the smartest thing a man could do.

"I'm sorry Susan. This is probably too soon. Don't be angry with me. I didn't mean…"

"Yes." Susan finally replied, whispering so softly that Glen barely heard her.

"What? he asked, when she interrupted him. "Did you just say yes?"

"Yes. I will marry you." Susan repeated, looking up at Glen through tear-filled eyes.

Once he recovered from the initial shock of her reply, he quickly removed the ring and slipped it on her finger. Then leaning over her he gave her a passionate kiss, gently pulling her close to him.

"You know…you've just made me the happiest man on the face of the earth." he said, when they finally broke the kiss.

"Good. Because I'm the happiest woman on the face of the earth. I guess that makes us the perfect match." Susan sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Smiling, Glen leaned down to kiss her once more.

A new daughter and a soon-to-be new wife. He couldn't believe that all of his dreams were about to come true.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Three months later**

"Do you Glen, take Susan to be your lawfully wedded wife…to have and to hold,  
for richer, for poorer… in sickness and in health…for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Glen replied with a smile, as he gazed at his beautiful bride.

"And Susan, do you take Glen to be your lawfully wedded husband…to have and to hold, for richer for poorer…in sickness and in health…for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she replied, smiling back at Glen as he stared at her.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Without hesitation, Glen stepped forward and pulled Susan into his arms, giving her a passionate kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, they held on to each other tightly as they turned to face their friends.

Sara, who had been holding Tiffany, thrust the child into Mark's arms as she rushed forward to congratulate the new couple.

"I'm so happy for you." she exclaimed as she gave Susan a big hug.

"Congratulations man!" Mark said, as he patted Glen on the back. "I'm glad you finally found somebody to put up with your goofy ass. Maybe she'll eventually get you straightened out someday."

Glen smiled as he looked over at Susan, who had already taken back possession of her child from Mark. He couldn't believe that they had actually gone through with it. That Susan was now his wife. It just seemed too good to be true.

Susan looked up and met her new husband's gaze and flashed him a brilliant smile. This was without a doubt the happiest day of her life (well, except maybe for the day their child was born)! She was still surprised at how fast things had moved, but once she had agreed to marry Glen, she told him she wanted to do it as soon as her divorce from David was finalized. She had decided from the beginning that she didn't want to have a big wedding, so Glen suggested that have a private ceremony, with only Mark and Sara there to serve as witnesses. With Sara's help, he had located a small wedding chapel, located in the mountains near his home in East Tennessee. Once he was confident that the place was exactly what they were looking for, he had sprung it on Susan, who had been thrilled with the idea. That had been exactly four weeks ago to the day. And now, they were really here and she was really his wife and they were really going to be a family.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. He smiled when Tiffany opened her eyes and gazed up at him. She looked more like her mother every day. She was without a doubt the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. Reaching down for her, he gently took her from Susan's arms and cradled her gently for a few minutes before handing her to Sara again.

"Thanks again for offering to watch her for us tonight." Glen stated. "I hope she won't be too much trouble for you."

"Are you sure you don't mind keeping her?" Susan asked, reluctant to be away from her child so soon. "She can always stay with us tonight."

"It's no problem. Mark here could use the experience anyway." Sara teased, as she ran her hand across her stomach. She was now six weeks pregnant and she and Mark were looking forward to starting a family of their own.

"She'll be fine, baby." Glen stated, as he tried to reassure his wife. "It's only for one night and there staying at the cabin next to ours. They know where to find us if there's a problem."

"Besides…" he murmured as he leaned down to nibble on her neck. "…I'm looking forward to finally having some time alone with my new wife."

Susan shivered in anticipation at the thought of finally being alone with Glen again. He was right. They definitely needed some time alone together.

Saying there good-byes, Susan leaned down to give the baby one last kiss before turning to Glen and wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her away to their cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering the cabin, Glen gently put Susan back down on her feet before heading back out to the car to get their bags. Susan looked around in amazement at the small cabin, pleasantly surprised by how warm and cozy it was. It was definitely the perfect place for a honeymoon.

She watched as he reentered the cabin and sat their bags down by the bed before heading to the fireplace to start a fire. After a couple of false starts, he finally got one going and Susan moved closer to the heat, trying to shake off some of the cold from the room.

Standing up, Glen turned to face her and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. The fire light illuminated the white satin material of her dress, so that she shined like an angel. She watched him nervously as he slowly removed his jacket and tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his white shirt, then slowly made his way over to where she stood. For the first time in her life, she felt unable to move. His gaze kept her firmly rooted in place, the desire in his eyes making her heart pound in her chest.

He stopped when he was directly in front of her, reaching out to gently cup her face as he stared down at her.

"You're absolutely beautiful." he murmured, seconds before he claimed her lips in a soft kiss.

Susan was stunned by his tenderness at first. It had been so long since they had first been together, she was sure that their encounters on this night would be fast and furious. They needed each other so badly. She couldn't imagine how they could possibly be anything other than that. Glen, however, had other plans. They're encounter from that first night had been quick and intense. While it had been incredible, this time he wanted more. He wanted to take his time. He wanted to explore her thoroughly and completely. They had all night to spend together and he was determined to take advantage of every minute of it. By the time he was finished with her, she would know without a doubt what it felt like to be loved.

Breaking the kiss, he gently turned her around and leaned down to nibble on her neck again as he began to slowly unbutton the small pearl fasteners of her gown, making sure to deliberately brush his hands against her soft skin as he moved. He smiled when he felt a small shudder course through her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently slid the loosened straps down her arms, causing the dress to slide free from her body and land in a pile on the floor.

He lowered his arms to her waist, pulling her back against him as he began to lightly flick his tongue across her ear. She leaned her head back against his huge chest and moaned softly as he slowly ran his hands up her smooth stomach to cup her full breasts, which were still confined in lace. Susan whimpered as she raised her arms above her head and slipped them behind Glen's neck, trying to pull him even closer to her. He responded by releasing her breasts and running his hands lower down her body, lingering on her hips for a moment before moving them down and across the thin material of her panties. He made sure to brush his fingers lightly against the crotch of the material, teasing her briefly before pulling his hand away.

"Glen…please." she whimpered again, protesting his teasing movements.

Chuckling softly, he gently picked her up in his arms again and carried her toward the large king-size bed that was located on the opposite end of the room. Laying her down just as gently, he stepped back to gaze down at her for a moment before he quickly began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait. Let me." Susan pleaded, quickly sitting upright on the bed.

Moving to her knees, she stared deeply into Glen's eyes as she slowly unfastened each button. Running her hands up his chest, she pushed the fabric across his shoulders and watched as the material glided effortlessly down his arms and onto the floor. Then reaching for the waistband of his pants, she slowly peeled them off of him as well.

Once he was completely naked before her, she scooted back for a moment and eyed him appreciatively. She studied his massive erection, which was already pulsating strongly with his need for her, impressed with the incredible length of it. Before he had a chance to move, she lunged forward and quickly engulfed him with her mouth, taking in as much of him as she possible could before slowly sliding him back out again. Glen moaned loudly and gripped her head tightly as she repeated the process over and over again, taking more of him in each time. Loving the taste of him, Susan continued to lick and suck him hungrily, her every moment driving him closer and closer to the edge. Realizing that he couldn't hold out much longer, he reluctantly pulled himself away from her and eased her back down on the bed.

Moving his body over hers, he captured her lips in another kiss, this one fierce and demanding as his strong need overtook his control. He reached around her and unfastened her bra, quickly flinging it to the floor before moving his hands back to her breasts. He began to caress them slowly, rubbing his thumbs over the swollen nipples as he broke the kiss and moved his attention to her neck again. He kissed a soft path from her ear to her throat and back again before turning his attention to the other side and repeating the process. Susan arched instinctively against him as he kissed her, pushing her breasts further into his large hands.

Moving his attention from her neck to her breasts, he began to tease her sensitive nipples, sucking them gently as she entwined her fingers in his hair and tried to hold him in place. He moved from one rosy peak to the other, using his tongue and teeth to caress the hardened flesh as she writhed beneath him.

Shifting his body so that he was laying beside of her, he continued his gentle assault on her breasts as his hand began to slide lower down her body. He tickled her stomach lightly with his fingertips before moving his hand even lower to cup her lace-covered mound. He groaned inwardly when he felt how hot and wet she already was, wanting nothing more than to take her then and there. But still, he held back, wanting to please her for a while longer before he finally let himself loose control.

Finally releasing her breasts, he changed positions once more so that he was kneeling between her splayed legs. Slowly and sensuously he peeled off her panties, carefully caressing each of her legs as he removed them. He watched her as she gazed up at him, her eyes full of desire and need and he found himself fighting once more to maintain his control. She raised one of her small hands and wrapped it around his hardness, stroking him softly for a moment before he gently knocked her hand away. Too much more of that and things would be over with too quickly!

Looking down at her exposed sex, which by now was completely drenched, he began to slowly stroke her with his fingers. He gently brushed them against her swollen clit before using them to open the delicate folds that surrounded it. He began to caress her lightly, stopping when she arched her hips upward, trying to force his fingers inside of her. Once she had settled back down on the bed, he repeated the process, methodically moving his fingertips over her wetness until she raised her hips toward him once more. Stopping again, he gently pushed her hips back toward the bed as she whimpered in protest. Sensing her strong need, he finally took pity on her and slipped two of his fingers inside her moist passage, rubbing her clit gently with his thumb as he began to move his digits in and out of her willing body.

Susan writhed beneath him in ecstasy, gripping the sheets tightly as the intense pleasure flooded her body. She pumped her hips eagerly against his hand, trying her best to meet his movements as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Hearing her moans get louder and more frequent, Glen knew she was close to her release. He continued to thrust his fingers into her, curling them upward to reach all the right places, even as his thumb continued to rub her swollen clit.

"Oh…Glen….please don't stop…." Susan begged as she felt the first waves of pleasure begin to ripple through her.

Crying out loudly, she arched violently against his hand, jerking beneath him as the first orgasm hit her. Glen's cock began to twitch with anticipation as he felt the moisture from her body seep out of her and onto his hand. Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he lowered himself to the mattress. He wanted…needed… to taste her. He couldn't wait any longer.

Using his fingers to hold her open once more, his tongue darted from his mouth and began to tease her swollen lips. He gripped her hips firmly with his hands as he quickly thrust his tongue into her tight passageway, causing her to cry out with pleasure as he began to stroke her once more. Her body, which was already extremely sensitive after her first orgasm, began to quickly respond to his new ministrations. He continued his loving assault on her, alternating between her dripping sex and her tender clit as the pressure began to build within her again. He brought her to the edge and back over and over again, making sure to stop each time before she was able to cum.

Susan writhed helplessly beneath him, unable to do anything but feel what Glen was doing to her. She was even unable to voice her protests at his extended torture of her, unintelligible moans being the only sound that she could force from her lips. She couldn't think long enough to form the words, helpless to do anything but feel what he was doing to her willing body.

Feeling how taunt her body was beneath him and feeling his own cock throbbing impatiently against the mattress, Glen finally decided that they had both had enough. Slowly pulling himself from her, he worked his way back up her body, claiming her lips in another passionate kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. Then being careful so as not to hurt her tender flesh, he began to gently push his way inside of her. Feeling his thickness invade her tight passage, Susan grabbed at his back, holding him tightly as she arched upward to accept all of him in.

He began to thrust in and out of her slowly, already feeling the tension begin to build within him as Susan moaned beneath him. He knew that it would not last long….it had been too long since they had last been together and they needed each other too badly.

Feeling Susan's hands cup his butt and try to pull him deeper inside of her, he lost what little control he had left and began to pound into her fiercely.

"Faster! Glen…please…more!" Susan shrieked as she felt herself being pushed closer to the edge.

Eagerly obeying her command, he began to move faster and harder, feeling his own release building inside of him.

"Oh…Glen….I'm so close…please don't stop." she panted, suddenly arching against him violently as another blinding orgasm ripped through her.

Feeling her spasm around him did him in, and he stilled himself as he emptied himself deep within her willing body. Collapsing on top of her, he struggled to regain his breath as he continued to hold her close.

After they had both had time to calm down, he raised his head and looked down at Susan, who was sporting a very contented look.

"You're looking pretty comfortable for a lady who's got a 325-lb man lying on top of her." he teased, as he withdrew himself from her body and eased himself off of her.

"Oh believe me. I don't mind. You can lay on me anytime you want, big guy." she replied with a smile.

"Are you okay? I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" he asked, concerned that maybe things had gotten a little too intense.

"I've never been better." she replied, as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

They were both silent for a while, each of them basking in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking session, before he finally spoke up again.

"Do you remember the last time we were in this position?" he asked, recalling the first night that they had shared together.

"Of course. I could never forget it." Susan replied.

"Things have come a long way since that night, haven't they?" she added after a moment.

"They most certainly have…although it's definitely been for the good, don't you think?" he replied.

"Definitely." she answered.

"I'm not going to wake up in the morning and find you gone again, am I?" he asked playfully, reminding her of how she had left him alone in his hotel room that morning.

"Not a chance. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now. You couldn't make me leave now, even if you wanted me too." she replied, hugging him tight.

"Good. Because I'd really hate to have to go through all of that aggravation in order to find you again."

Susan swatted him lightly on the arm, causing Glen to chuckle at her again. Moving quickly, he rolled her beneath him again and began to nibble on her neck once more.

"You know…I've been thinking…"he said, between bites as he moved upward toward her ear. "What do you say we start trying for baby number two."

"What? So soon? Are you sure you can handle another one?" Susan asked in surprise.

"You know I can." he replied, pausing to stare down at her again. "So….what do you say?"

"I say...that if you really want another baby, then you're wasting an awful lot of time talking." she replied, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Susan snuggled close to a sleeping Glen, her body deliciously sore and tired from their strenuous lovemaking sessions. She rubbed her hands lightly across her stomach, wondering if there was already a new life growing inside of her. She found that she was actually excited at the prospect of having a new baby. And this time, she intended to enjoy every minute of it.

Smiling again, she looked up at Glen, enjoying the site of him sleeping so peacefully beside of her. Things had changed so much since that first night so long ago. She was no longer angry or afraid as she had been on that night. This time she truly felt loved and cherished. There was no doubt in her mind that this was where she belonged. This was where she was meant to be. This time she wasn't concerned about being betrayed by love. This time…she knew it was for real.

~The End~

**Thanks to Blackhat, JadeRose1 and sandradee27 for the review! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! I have another older story I'll probably start posting in a couple of days, if you want to watch for it. :-)**


End file.
